La passion du diable
by softblossom
Summary: Et si au final, ce n'était ni un garçon, ni une fille la solution mais un bébé ? / Gally/OC, un peu de Newt/Thomas.
1. I - Le diable arrive

AN : Bienvenue sur ma première fiction TMR. **Je précise déjà (À LIRE POUR COMPRENDRE)** , j'arrive seulement à la fin de ma lecture du 1er tome et j'ai vu le film. Donc pour l'instant ma fiction ne portera que sur le labyrinthe puisque je ne connais pas encore la suite. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Je vais changer quand même quelques trucs par rapport au livre, le plus important c'est que **Thomas est déjà blocard depuis un mois** quand la fille arrive, et il est un simple blocard, je le mets dans ma fiction juste parce que j'aime bien Newt/Thomas hehe **.** Teresa je ne suis pas encore sûr si elle sera dans ma fiction ou pas.

Ma fiction portera sur le couple **Gally/OC** , et il y aura un peu de Newt/Thomas.. Et oui je suis TOUJOURS du côté du mal moi. Toujours. C'est pour ça que Gally m'a tapé dans l'oeil, le petit méchant, mais torturé au fond de lui.

Et oui, dans mon histoire la solution c'est un bébé, c'est bizarre je sais. Un bébé ? De qui ? Comment ? Vous verrez. Mais bon, je pense savoir comment tourner la chose pour pas que ça tourne au ridicule et pour que cette histoire de bébé soit intéressante. Et je vous RASSURE, il mettra du temps à arriver, tout comme les couples mettront du temps à se former. Je déteste accélérer les choses, en couple au bout du deuxième chapitre non, merci.

Etant dans le monde des fictions depuis 2008, je DETESTE faire comme les autres et j'aime être originale (clin d'oeil aux personnes qui liront ma fiction, si vous connaissez les fictions Dramione d'HP, je pense que vous aussi vous en avez marre des clichés et des histoires qui se ressemblent toutes haha)

Sinon, cette fiction est **rated M** pour cause d'injures et de passages +18.

Bon, je ne m'étale pas plus. _Bonne lecture_ :-)

* * *

Un bruit sourd, un sursaut. Une jeune fille à la peau de porcelaine et aux cheveux châtains foncés légèrement bouclés ouvrit ses yeux bleus océans en poussant un cri. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle dans une sorte de cage immense ? Pourquoi était-elle entourée de provisions ? Pourquoi y'avait-il un cochon enfermé dans une autre cage ? Lorsque celui-ci lâcha un cri, la fille recula et se cogna contre la grille, les mains tremblantes. Un flash lui provoqua un coup d'électricité dans le crâne, elle serra les dents. '' _Courage, qui a dit que l'enfer était éternel ?_ '' Que se passait-il ? Elle ne comprenait rien ? D'où provenait cette voix qui lui donnait envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête ? La douleur lui arracha quelques larmes, et en quelques secondes les maux de tête s'en allèrent.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la cage, ou boîte géante elle ne savait pas, s'arrêta. Elle leva les yeux, intriguée. Elle entendait des murmures et d'un coup, on commença à ouvrir deux grandes portes. Une fois ouvertes, elles laissèrent passer des rayons de lumière qui aveuglèrent la prisonnière. Prise de panique, elle recula dans un coin sombre tout au fond. Des voix de garçons, uniquement de garçons, s'élevèrent.

\- Encore un froussard ! **Rigola une voix grave**

\- Euh Zart, tu veux que je te rappelle ton arrivée ? Tocard va ! **Répliqua un autre**

\- Eh tu peux sortir, on va pas te torturer le nouveau.

Le nouveau ? Pourquoi le nouveau ? N'étaient-ils que des garçons ? Etait-elle la seule fille ? Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer, elle s'avança doucement à quatre pattes. À peine s'était-elle montrée que tout le vacarme avait cessé. Silence complet. Elle releva les yeux et découvrit un groupe d'hommes, ils devaient avoir environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans pour la plupart, certains vingt ou plus et il y en avait un qui semblait avoir treize ans tout au plus.

\- Le nouveau, **rigola le même qui l'avait traitée de froussard** , la nouvelle plutôt !

\- C'est quoi ce bordel putain ? U **n grand gars aux yeux bleus électriques et aux sourcils arqués souffla.**

\- Newt, tu descends. **Un homme noir, qui était devant tout le monde et qui semblait être le chef, ordonna d'une voix sèche.**

La prisonnière pu enfin mettre un nom sur l'un des nombreux garçons. Il avait un visage d'ange, presque enfantin, avec des cheveux blonds descendit dans la cage en sautant. Il planta son regard presque noir dans les yeux fatigués de la jeune fille. Il allait parler mais se stoppa soudainement, il s'approcha d'elle, par réflexe elle recula alors. Mais en fait, il ne fit pas attention à elle et ramassa un bout de papier qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda le chef**

Après deux minutes de silence, Newt releva les yeux vers le groupe.

\- « _Protégez la fille à tout prix._ »

Il y eut alors un gros blanc, seuls des regards s'échangèrent. Apparemment, ils comprenaient encore moins que la fille. Newt posa son regard sur elle, la bouche ouverte, elle pouvait ressentir son choc.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent encore, ces Créateurs ? **Cracha le chef,** Newt amène-la, Gally tu la remontes.

Newt s'approcha doucement, et empoigna les mains de la fille pour la relever. Il la poussa légèrement, elle s'agrippa à une corde et commença à monter. Lorsqu'elle fut à mi-hauteur, le garçon aux yeux bleus perçants qui s'appelait donc Gally l'attrapa sous les bras et la remonta. Elle avait l'impression d'être un bébé, un vulgaire chiffon même. À peine eut-il le temps de la lâcher qu'elle se dégagea et recula assez loin du groupe d'hommes.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? **Elle siffla, de sa voix mélodieuse malgré qu'elle l'eut voulue agressive.**

\- Et nous, pourquoi on doit te protéger ? **Demanda un garçon au cheveux blonds, presque blancs.**

\- Fais pas le tocard Zart, tu sais très bien qu'elle se souvient de rien. **Soupira le chef,** moi c'est Alby. Bienvenue au Bloc, l'endroit le plus accueillant de la terre.

Elle recula encore, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cage. Elle découvrit alors le lieu. Et elle eut la nausée, son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle était entourée de murs gigantesques, peut-être faisaient-ils une trentaine de mètres. Ils semblaient infranchissables. Il y avait aussi quatre portes pour chaque mur, mais de ce qu'elle voyait elle devina qu'elles ne menaient pas vers le paradis. Il y avait dans le Bloc quelques bâtiments et une forêt. Elle était emprisonnée. Elle recommença à paniquer.

\- **J'espère que c'est une blague..** Murmura-t-elle

Gally eut un rire nerveux, elle croisa alors son regard perçant et elle s'en détourna bien vite.

\- Bon, ce mot on s'en occupera demain. **Déclara Alby, même si on voyait bien qu'il était perturbé par ce message.** Ce soir c'est petite fête pour la nouvelle. Newt, emmène-la dans sa chambre et dépose ses affaires qu'ils lui ont donné. Après, tu lui feras visiter le bloc et tu lui expliqueras pour les différents boulots.

Petit à petit, tous les garçons s'en allèrent. Gally lui lança un dernier regard, sourcils froncés, avant de retourner à ses occupations. Ce qui énerva la fille, ''qu'est-ce qu'il a comme problème..'' se dit-elle. Alby s'approcha de Newt et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, elle comprit « pose-lui des questions » « travailler sa mémoire », le blond hocha la tête puis s'approcha d'elle. Il la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle avance, qu'on la touche la faisait frissonner. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Elle se dit que dans son ancienne vie dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, elle détestait sûrement les garçons.

\- L'endroit est assez exotique pour toi la bleue ? **Il sourit, en lui lançant un bref regard.**

\- Je suis censée rire ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

\- Une tradition pour les nouveaux arrivants. Faudra t'y faire, la bleue.

Elle soupira. Ils arrivèrent dans un bâtiment qui semblait abriter les dortoirs et les douches. Elle n'osait pas monter les escaliers, trop perturbée par cet habitat de fortune. Il la tira donc, mais elle le repoussa, gênée. Il l'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre, qui était juste à côté des douches.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est quoi ton but ? Que je tombe sur un mec à poil tous les matins en me réveillant ?

\- Le rêve de toutes les filles, non ? **Newt leva les yeux au ciel**. Tais-toi un peu et prépare-toi, une promenade t'attend après.

''Wow, ça, ça me motive. '' se dit-elle. Elle soupira quand Newt referma la porte derrière elle. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui avait-on retiré ses parents ? Ils lui manquaient, même si elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Et pourquoi cet endroit ? Pourquoi ce message ? Ces garçons ne la connaissaient pas. Et elle n'était rien. Pourquoi alors devaient-ils la protéger ? Rien ici n'avait de sens.

Elle prit une douche, par chance elle ne tomba sur aucun garçon. Elle enfila des habits propres, enfin. Un short gris et un haut blanc, accompagnés d'une paire de basket grises. Elle se sentit plus à l'aise et elle décida de sortir, le ventre serré. Elle avait peur qu'on se moque à nouveau d'elle comme à son arrivée. Elle repensa alors à ce Gally. Et bien sûr, en sortant, elle tomba sur lui. Trempé de sueur et les genoux un peu écorchés, il comptait sûrement prendre une douche. Il se stoppa devant elle, la regardant de haut.

\- Ah revoilà la bleue, ça va, pas trop dépaysée ? Vu qu'on doit te protéger, tu devais sûrement avoir une vie de reine avant ça. **Il siffla**

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Ca changerait quoi puisque je me souviens de rien ?

Elle savait qu'il s'en doutait bien et qu'il lui avait sorti ça juste parce qu'il aimait apparemment faire chier le monde, mais elle était tellement déboussolée que la moindre blague l'irritait. Elle ne lui laissa alors même pas le temps de répliquer, et vu qu'il lui bloquait le chemin elle lui fonça dedans pour pouvoir se frayer chemin.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer la bleue, les caractères comme le tien j'en viens vite à bout. **Il la menaça, les poings serrés**.

Elle l'ignore, trop gênée après s'être rendu compte que les autres garçons la dévisageaient. Mais quand elle aperçut Newt et son faible sourire moqueur, elle fut rassurée car lui au moins il semblait se moquer d'elle, mais avec gentillesse.

\- Prête la nouvelle ?

\- Ouais. Eh dis, avant de commencer, petite question. Pourquoi vous avez un prénom et pas moi ?

\- T'en as un aussi, je te rassure. Mais tu t'en rappèleras seulement dans deux ou trois jours, comme nous tous ici.

\- Ah. Ben je te préviens, t'as intérêt à ne plus m'appeler la bleue et ni la nouvelle quand je l'aurai retrouvé. **Elle menaça, avec un faible sourire.**

Il la regarda l'air de dire que ça, c'était pas sûr. Puis ils se mirent en route pour la visite, sous le regard haineux de Gally un peu plus loin, qui n'écoutait même plus son ami. Son ami qui lui parlait de la nouvelle et qui l'avait entendu la menacer.

\- Tu devrais faire gaffe Gally, c'est pas encore rentré dans la tête de tout le monde, mais moi j'y crois à ce truc, « Protégez la fille à tout prix ». Alors, calme-toi avec elle. **Il le mis en garde.**

* * *

Voilàààà pour le premier chapitre, il se passe pas grand chose, c'est l'arrivée tout simplement. Ce message des créateurs, vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'après vous ? J'espère recevoir quelques reviews. À bientôt:-)


	2. II - Prénom ensanglanté

Merci à Romi-inu pour sa review ! Plusieurs visites sans avis, j'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous intéresse:-) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, si jamais quelque chose vous plaît pas aussi.. !

Un peu plus ''d'action'' dans ce chapitre. Enjoy:D

* * *

\- Là tu vois, c'est les plantations, pour la nourriture mais aussi pour la médecine. Ouais, on a découvert que les plantes marchaient bien parfois. **Newt expliqua, avec intérêt.**

Il remarqua bien que la nouvelle était épuisée, encore plus après cette longue visite du Bloc. Elle commençait alors à se désintéresser.

\- Tu sais pas cacher ton ennui la bleue. Souffla le blond, bon, s'il y a un abattoir, une infirmerie, des plantations, il faut bien des personnes pour en exercer les fonctions. Moi j'suis sarcleur, on s'occupe des plantations, on entretient le terrain tout ça. Il y aussi les trancheurs, qui s'occupent d'abattre les bêtes et les rendre comestibles. Le maton c'est Winston, un mec un peu bizarre au premier abord mais ça va. Tu commences avec eux demain, comme ça le pire sera passé.

\- Merci pour cette attention. **Ironisa la fille**

Elle reporta son regard sur l'immense porte qui demeurait encore ouverte. Elle voulut alors s'approcher, Newt la laissa mais quand elle commençait à un peu trop se rapprocher il la retint par le bras.

\- Bon je crois qu'il faut te faire part des trois règles ici, on doit correctement faire notre travail, on ne frappe et encore moins n'essaye de tuer aucun blocard et surtout, on ne tente jamais de passer ces portes. **Expliqua Newt, le regard dur, planté dans celui de la jeune brune.**

\- À part si on est un coureur, **elle soupira.**

\- Excellent la bleue, j'ai crû que tu m'écoutais pas pendant la visite.

\- Ouais, **elle leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son regard sur la porte**.

Elle avait peur, mais elle mourrait d'envie en même de savoir ce que ce labyrinthe cachait.. Sans se contrôler, elle avança un peu plus près. Mais elle ne pu continuer vu qu'un grand blond se posta devant elle et la repoussa un peu trop fort. Heureusement Newt la rattrapa, lançant un regard noir à Gally qui les regardait tous les deux de haut, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- T'es vraiment pas net toi ! Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec moi, enfin c'est vrai qu'une fille c'est comme un extraterrestre pour toi hein ! **Elle lui cracha, avec un sourire narquois.**

\- Laisse tomber la bleue, **bougonna Newt**.

\- Ouais ben la prochaine fois je la laisserai aller dans le labyrinthe l'extraterrestre, et tu regretteras de m'avoir dit ça. **Souffla Gally, en s'approchant tout près de la nouvelle.**

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Elle se retourna pour l'observer et une fois de plus elle remarqua qu'il ignora son ami. Newt vu aussi la scène.

\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un énerver Gally autant de fois en moins d'une journée.

\- Ouais et il le mérite, c'est qu'un gros con.

\- Ce gros con t'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie.

\- Toi plutôt, si tu m'avais pas rattrapé j'aurais peut-être eu un choc crânien.

Alors, Newt rigola. Un rire vrai et mélodieux, qui fît plaisir à la nouvelle car depuis son arrivée elle baignait dans la mauvaise humeur et le sarcasme. Elle lui lança un regard amusé.

\- D'ailleurs, il fait quoi comme boulot lui ?

\- Ca se voit non ? C'est le mec le plus musclé je crois, avec Ben et Alby. C'est un bâtisseur, comme Jack, le mec qu'il ignore tout le temps dès que vous vous prenez la tête. **Plaisanta Newt** , c'est le maton des bâtisseurs.

\- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il se croit tout permis.

\- Ouais enfin t'en fais pas, Alby est toujours là pour le remettre à sa place. Et à part les autres bâtisseurs, personne se laisse faire. Par contre n'oublie jamais la règle deux la bleue.

Elle ignora cette remarque, il était évident qu'elle n'allait jamais frapper quelqu'un ici. Une trentaine de garçons contre une seule fille, il lui fallait éviter de faire la maligne.

\- Sinon, tu te souviens de rien ? Ce message, il te dit quelque chose ? **Newt questionna soudainement**

\- Tu trouves pas que j'avais l'air aussi étonnée que vous ? Si je ne me souviens même pas de mon prénom, je ne risque pas de te dire ce que signifie ce message.

\- Pas faux, la bleue.

Newt décida enfin de laisser la nouvelle se reposer. Il l'emmena chez poêle-à-frire pour manger un morceau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un garçon aux cheveux noirs était déjà à table. En l'apercevant, la jeune fille remarqua que Newt s'était crispé, et il s'était aussitôt éloigné d'elle. Elle leva un sourcil. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers eux avec un sourire.

\- Lui c'est Thomas, grâce à toi c'est plus le nouveau, il est là depuis un mois. Il est medjack.

Thomas se leva pour la saluer, sous le regard indescriptible de Newt.

\- Salut. Je vais éviter de te parler jusqu'à que tu retrouves ton prénom parce que personnellement je détestais quand on m'appelait le nouveau ou le bleu.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à la fille.

\- Enfin quelqu'un de compréhensif.

\- Passe à table, **lança tout à coup Newt qui semblait pressé.**

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot, affamée. Thomas les laissa et Newt redevint normal. Elle ne chercha pas à lui poser des questions, pas pour l'instant. À vrai dire, elle n'en avait plus la force.

Heureusement pour elle, elle eut le droit d'aller se reposer avant la fête de ce soir. Avec hâte, elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. En chemin, elle tomba presque d'épuisement. Elle se demanda ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire subir avant qu'elle n'arrive ici, elle n'avait pas fait grand chose dans le bloc, elle ne comprenait pas cette fatigue suprême. Sûrement le stress.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa chambre, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle ne le fasse, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? **S'emporta-t-elle**

Elle releva la tête pour découvrir le maton des bâtisseurs qui abordait un sourire moqueur.

\- On a l'âme fragile, tocarde.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. **Elle commençait déjà à s'énerver.** À chaque fois que je te croise tu fais autre chose que ton travail, un peu de sérieux non ? Et tu faisais quoi là, tu fouillais dans mes affaires ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, serrant sa mâchoire. Elle avait certainement touché un point faible.

\- Tes affaires sont le dernier de mes soucis, t'es la seule à dormir là et il y a des lits libres, alors j'en profite pour m'y reposer ou me changer les idées. Et puis, tu sais pas ce que c'est de travailler et de vivre ici. Pèse tes mots avant de l'ouvrir, ma main me démange très souvent lorsque je me retrouve en face de toi.

\- Tu es d'un ridicule, on se connaît même pas et tu agis déjà comme ça. Je peux déjà te dire que tu es beaucoup trop impulsif. Et ça craint.

Elle voyait bien dans le regard de Gally qu'il se contenait de faire exploser sa rage sur elle. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit même pas à cette provocation et il la bouscula pour s'en aller.

Une fois dans son lit, elle tremblait encore. Lui aussi avait le don de l'énerver à peine lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face d'elle. Et elle ne comprenait pas non plus, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ? Et après tout, quand on arrive dans une sorte de prison comme le bloc, c'est normal que l'on soit énervé, déboussolé, agressif, pourtant il ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle se dit alors qu'il faisait sûrement subir ça à tous les nouveaux.. Et Thomas lui confirmerait cette idée ou non puisqu'elle décida qu'elle allait lui en parler ce soir. Alors, elle réussit enfin à se calmer. Et avant de s'endormir, sa dernière pensée fut pour le labyrinthe et les secrets qu'il semblait cacher..

'' _Prends soin de toi, on en a besoin._ '' Cette voix la réveilla en sursaut, son front perlait de sueur.

\- C'est quoi encore ce bordel.. **Elle se leva avec difficulté, les membres encore endormis.**

Elle s'attendait à ce que sa tête explose en se levant, mais en fait cette sieste lui avait fait du bien. Elle oublia vite cette voix intrusive lorsque Newt vint la chercher. Sur le chemin pour aller vers le camp, le blond semblait nerveux.

\- Pourquoi tu joues avec tes mains comme ça ? C'est moi qui devrait stresser étant donné que je vais devoir faire connaissance, **lâcha la fille, ne comprenant pas la réaction du blocard.**

\- C'est pas du stress, c'est un tique.

\- Mmh.. **Elle laissa tomber, ne voulant pas trop l'embêter sur ses problèmes personnels pour l'instant.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle sentait plusieurs regards se poser sur elle, mais elle n'osa pas regarder de qui ils provenaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers un tronc d'arbre où étaient assis Thomas, un autre qu'elle reconnu comme étant Zart et un petit garçon joufflu.

\- Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais lui c'est Zart, le maton des sarcleurs et lui là, **Newt pointa le petit du doigt** , c'est Chuck, un torcheur et le plus jeune du Bloc.

Elle leur fit un simple sourire. En regardant Chuck elle se dit qu'il faisait quand même vachement jeune pour être ici.

\- Au fait, personne ne se souvient de son âge ici ? **Elle demanda**

\- Non. Mais on arrive facilement à juger avec le physique, la mentalité.. **Expliqua Zart**

En tout cas, elle ne donna pas plus de treize ans à Chuck. D'ailleurs celui-ci la regardait d'un air hébété, ce qui la gêna un peu. Elle s'assit à côté de Newt, qui semblait crispé et qui avait planté ses ongles dans le tronc d'arbre. Il semblait à bout de nerfs et lançait quelques fois des coups d'oeil vers Thomas, qui lui l'ignorait un peu. C'était clair pour elle que les deux-là avaient du mal à se supporter quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Elle essaya alors un peu de blaguer avec Newt, pendant Thomas charriait Chuck. Le blond au regard noir commença alors à se détendre. Après avoir un peu rit, la nouvelle eut un coup de déprime soudain. Malgré la gentillesse de quelques garçons, elle n'aimait pas être ici. Et pour empirer les choses, elle sentit un regard qui commençait à peser sur son dos. Elle se retourna et tomba droit dans le regard glacial de Gally. Si elle ne s'était pas détournée, il ne l'aurait pas lâché. Quoi de mieux pour énerver la fille encore plus..

\- Au fait, Thomas, fallait que je te pose une question. Est-ce que Gally était aussi con avec toi ? Il fait chier tous les nouveaux ou c'est juste moi ? **Elle demanda, avec espoir qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Ainsi, il arrêterait peut-être un jour de l'embêter.**

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas, en moins d'une semaine il m'avait foutu deux droites malgré la règle. **Affirma Thomas, avec un sourire.**

\- Moi dès qu'il le pouvait il me faisait tomber ou me servait de toutou pour lui chercher ce dont il avait besoin. **Surenchérit Chuck**

Elle fut rassurée, jusqu'à ce que Newt se ramène.

\- C'est vrai, mais toi je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Vous deux les gars, il vous a fait la misère parce que des fois vous le cherchiez aussi. Elle, il l'a détesté dès le début. Et il cherche tous les moyens pour lui faire comprendre. J'avais même l'impression des fois qu'il avait même pas envie de le faire, c'était juste d'instinct.

\- Génial, **la brune souffla.**

\- On cherche trop la petite bête, d'ici deux jours il se lassera déjà. C'est juste que comme t'es une fille, c'est nouveau. **Zart tenta de la rassurer, ce qui la fit sourire.**

Pourtant, elle sentait encore le même regard posé sur elle. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point. Et bien sûr, les trois amis avaient choisi ce moment pour rejoindre les autres près du feu. Elle resta un moment assise seule mais elle se résigna à les rejoindre, puisqu'en restant seule elle attirait encore plus l'attention. Newt semblait occupé, Zart, Chuck et Thomas se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour prendre un morceau. Elle se retrouvait donc seule au milieu du groupe, elle reconnu un peu plus loin les coureurs, Minho et Ben, Newt lui en avait beaucoup parlé cet après-midi, et elle trouva que malgré sa forte carrure, Minho semblait fragile. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule. En se retournant, elle découvrit Gally, bien évidemment. Il tenait un bocal dans les mains, avec un liquide plutôt bizarre à l'intérieur.

\- Bois. **Il lui ordonna, plantant son regard dans le sien.**

\- Euh mais tu te crois où à me donner des ordres comme ça ? **S'offusqua la nouvelle**

Derrière elle, Alby se mît à ricaner. Gally fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est fait maison, entièrement fait par moi, la bleue. Alors tu bois.

\- Ah d'accord, encore pire. J'suis sûr que c'est du poison ton truc ! **Elle commençait à bouillonner. Que Newt et les autres l'appellent la bleue ou la nouvelle l'agaçait, mais quand c'était Gally, là elle était prête à exploser.**

\- Il te lâchera pas si tu bois pas. **Lança Newt, il avait le même bocal avec le même liquide, comme pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas nocif, il le bu.** Allez, c'est une tradition.

Elle reporta son attention vers le bâtisseur qui la regardait avec un rictus. Alors, juste pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle lui arracha le bocal des mains et bu une grande gorgée... Qu'elle recracha sur le fabriquant.

\- Bordel, quelle tocarde... **Gally allait exploser, il était devenu tout rouge.**

\- Arrête.. De m'appeler.. Comme ça ! **S'énerva la nouvelle, qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire du goût horrible et beaucoup trop fort de la boisson.**

Gally se rapprocha d'elle, Alby fronça les sourcils, voyant bien qu'il était beaucoup trop énervé.

\- Espèce de..

Le bâtisseur se stoppa net lorsqu'il réalisa que la brune ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, et cela dura quelques minutes. Alby se leva pour la secouer, Newt s'était rapproché.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore.. **Murmura Gally, perturbé, ayant oublié sa colère.**

Elle releva tout à coup les yeux vers eux. Ils la regardaient tous, tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Enfin, elle se mit à parler.

\- Milana. Je m'appelle Milana.

Et sur ces mots la nouvelle, qui s'appelait donc Milana, s'effondra à quatre pattes et se mit à cracher du sang.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez bien aimer. Quel est votre moment préféré ? À peine un jour, et Gally et Milana(oui elle a enfin un prénom, j'en avais marre de l'appeler la fille etc haha) se blairent déjà plus. Non non, c'est pas à cause d'une attirance, pas pour l'instant. C'est plus complexe, mais ça vous le découvrirez plus tard ! D'après vous, pourquoi se met-elle à cracher du sang ? J'espère recevoir vos avis. À bientôt:-D


	3. III - Les doutes s'installent

Beaucoup moins de visites sur mon 2ème chapitre par rapport au premier, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui ne va pas ! Merci à Romi-inu qui ne manque pas à l'appel pour lire mes chapitres :D Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

En quelques minutes, Milana s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver, de violents maux de tête lui avaient fait oublier le rejet de sang au camp. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, compliquant la tâche des medjacks. Alby avait dû appeler Gally pour qu'il l'aide lui et Newt à la maintenir.

\- Milana essaye de comprendre, tu as craché du sang avant, on voudrait juste savoir pourquoi. **Alby essayait de la calmer.**

Rien que le fait d'entendre un homme l'appeler par son nom et non plus par un surnom l'adoucit. Gally la fixait, encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Vomir du sang aussi soudainement, sans raison, il ne trouvait pas ça normal. Lorsque Alby lui demanda de sortir, il lâcha Milana et serra les poings, déçu. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais un mystère de plus s'ajouta à sa longue liste.. Il sortit en claquant la porte.

\- Alors Clint, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? **Demanda Alby, tapant du pied.**

\- Doucement mec, tu sais bien que j'ai pas d'études derrière moi. Mais en tout cas vu l'état de sa gorge, je pense tout simplement qu'elle rejette toute forme d'alcool. En particulier ceux de Gally, **il ricana**. Rien de grave.

Milana fut soulagée. De toute façon elle n'aimait pas l'alcool, alors cela ne la dérangea pas plus que ça. D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas l'alcool ? Pourquoi se souvenir de ça, et non pas de ses parents ? Tout était si flou..

\- Mmh. Oui ça c'est pas grave. Mais l'intention est grave par contre. Je pense qu'elle rejette l'alcool car c'est ce que les Créateurs veulent. Ils veulent la préserver.

Newt hocha la tête suite aux affirmations d'Alby. La brune ne comprenait plus rien, comme si l'alcool était la chose la plus dangereuse ici.. Et pourquoi ces ''Créateurs'' étaient-ils si protecteurs avec elle ? Elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre, marre d'être elle-même un secret.

\- Je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir prendre leur message en considération. Demain matin Milana doit exécuter son premier travail, alors on fera un conseil demain soir. **Déclara le chef, les sourcils froncés.**

Un conseil ? Milana plaignait déjà Newt, il allait devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions.. Clint aperçut le regard las de la brune et s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de rester ici, rien ne peut lui arriver à part si quelqu'un lui fait ingurgiter de l'alcool.

\- Newt, emmène-là, je dois parler à Clint. Et tu l'accompagnes jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le blond s'exécuta sans un mot, forçant la malade à se lever. Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant plus la force de lutter. Cet incident lui avait enlevé toute énergie.

\- Alby prend tous les messages des Créateurs au sérieux. Mais celui-là je crois qu'il va carrément en devenir parano. Perso je sais pas quoi en penser pour l'instant, même si c'est louche.. Surtout avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. **Admit Newt, une fois dehors.**

\- J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus que toi.. **Soupira Milana.**

Il y eut un blanc, elle reprit donc la parole.

\- Tu crois qu'il veut lui parler de quoi, à Clint ? **Elle s'inquiéta**

\- T'en fais pas on va pas t'envoyer au Gnouf la bleue. **Newt leva les yeux au ciel**

\- Eh qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit une fois que je me souvenais de mon prénom ? Et c'est quoi le Gnouf ? Et ce conseil qu'Alby veut faire ?

Milana stressait, ce qui arracha un sourire au blond. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Gally s'était mis en travers de leur chemin.

\- Toi, **il pointa Milana du doigt** , je sens que tu vas nous attirer des ennuis, et ça commence vraiment à m'agacer !

La brune lui lança un regard indescriptible, qui reflétait bien plus que de la haine. Mais elle décida de ne pas répondre, elle ne voulait pas être énervée avant d'aller dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'agaces pas toi franchement ? **Newt ricana, exaspéré par le comportement du maton.**

\- Toi et Alby vous devriez arrêter de la protéger comme ça.

\- C'est ça, on verra si tu diras encore ça demain. Bonne nuit Gally. **Lança le sarcleur en poussant Milana pour reprendre leur chemin.**

Elle entendit Gally souffler, mais elle l'oublia bien vite en repensant aux questions. Elle voulait des réponses avant de dormir. En voyant son regard insistant, Newt comprit.

\- Un conseil, c'est quand on réunit tous les blocards, enfin à part quand c'est des conseils privés où on doit parler d'un truc qui reste secret. Pour les mettre au courant ou pour débattre. Et le gnouf, c'est un trou, une sorte de prison où on fout les blocards qui respectent pas les règles. Par contre, quand un blocard tente d'en tuer un autre, on les bannit, le gnouf c'est pas suffisant. Ca nous est encore jamais arrivé heureusement.

\- Et les bannir revient à faire quoi ?

\- On les ''jette'' dans le labyrinthe. Jamais personne ne survit une nuit dedans. Si tu entres et que tu ne reviens pas avant que les portes se ferment, c'est foutu. Le bannissement c'est la mort assurée.

Milana déglutit. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire des cauchemars. Newt avait préféré la prévenir, parce qu'avec un tel caractère il avait peur qu'elle aille trop loin.

\- Bon, stop maintenant. Je pense t'en avoir assez dit. Par rapport à toi qui ne m'a encore rien appris sur ta vie, à part ton prénom un peu bizarre.

\- Bizarre ? On en parle du tien ? **S'offusqua Milana, avec un demi-sourire.**

Il sourit puis lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de la laisser devant la porte de sa chambre comme ordonné. Il alla rejoindre les autres qui dormaient dehors dans des hamacs. Milana ne comprenait pas, on était tellement mieux dans un lit.. Lit qu'elle se pressa de retrouver.

C'était sa première nuit au bloc et bien qu'elle détestait déjà être ici, elle passa une nuit paisible, sans voix inconnue ni maux de tête. Mais le réveil fut moins paisible, Newt réveilla Milana en la secouant presque.

\- Débout la bl.. Milana. Alby a quelque chose à nous dire même si tu sais déjà ce que c'est.

La brune grogna, le soleil était presque levé mais il devait être tôt encore.. Lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui elle allait devoir découper des pauvres animaux et que ce soir elle allait faire face à tous les blocars lors d'un conseil, elle se laissa retomber dans son lit. Newt ricana.

\- M'oblige pas à te sortir du lit.

\- D'accord d'accord..

Mais il ne l'aurait tout de même pas fait, voyant bien qu'elle était peu habillée sous son drap. Gêné, il sortit de la chambre pour ne pas la brusquer, elle allait encore avoir un caractère de cochon.

Elle décida de se montrer au bout de dix minutes, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors tous les blocards étaient déjà réunis au milieu du bloc, Alby au milieu. En voyant la tête encore endormie de Milana, Thomas et Chuck se mirent à rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Gally et qui la toisa à son tour. Mais elle ne fît pas attention à lui et se concentra sur Alby, la boule au ventre. Elle remarqua pourtant les quelques coups d'oeil que Newt lançait derrière lui, vers Thomas et Chuck.

\- Suite à l'incident d'hier soir, des doutes commencent à se créer. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de venir au conseil que j'impose ce soir afin de discuter et d'établir certaines choses sur ce message que les Créateurs nous ont envoyé avec Milana. **S'exclama Alby, les bras croisés, inspectant la réaction des blocards.**

\- On va s'éclater.. **Railla Gally**

\- Ben je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus à part la protéger, comme c'est écrit. **Pouffa Poêle-à-frire**

Alby lui lança un regard noir, tout comme Gally, le cuisinier baissa la tête. Soit le bâtisseur n'était pas du matin, soit l'idée de protéger Milana l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Bien, je n'attends de toute façon aucun commentaire. C'est une obligation. Vous pouvez retourner travailler. **Le chef termina son annonce.**

C'était l'heure pour Milana de se séparer de Newt et de passer une journée entière avec un blocard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lança un regard triste et désespéré à Newt, celui-ci laissa apparaître un sourire moqueur avant de s'éloigner. À contrecoeur, elle suivit Winston.

Et cette journée lui prouva que jamais plus elle ne mettrait les pieds à l'abattoir. Winston lui faisait horriblement peur, il avait l'air bien trop passionné quand il découpait en morceaux carrés des pauvres petits cochons. Elle s'était même demandé si le midi il n'allait pas la forcer à manger de la viande crue, heureusement pour elle il l'avait laissé prendre son déjeuner avec les autres. L'après-midi fût encore pire, mais la fin de journée arriva vite.

\- Tu peux disposer la bleue. Et vu ton enthousiasme, je te dis à jamais ! **Soupira le maton des trancheurs.**

Suite à ces mots, elle s'était presque enfuie en courant. En la voyant courir de loin, Gally, qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à finir, se mit à rire.

\- Quelle tarée cette fille.. **Murmura-t-il**

Pour dîner, elle alla rejoindre Newt, Thomas et Chuck sur le fameux tronc d'arbre.

\- Vu ton manque de souffle, j'en déduis que t'es contente d'en avoir fini avec cette journée. **Remarqua Thomas**

\- Tu vois que c'était gentil de ma part de t'imposer le pire en premier, au moins c'est passé.

\- Merci cher Newt. **Railla Milana.**

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il lui tendit un bout de tarte au fromage et au jambon. Newt semblait plus à l'aise en compagnie de Thomas par rapport à hier, elle se demanda si c'était la bonne humeur à cause du bon dîner que poêle-à-frire leur avait prépare à ce soir, ou s'ils s'étaient réconciliés..

\- Pour moi, il y a pire que Winston et sa viande. Il y a les bâtisseurs et leur chef tyrannique.

\- Tyrannique, **s'esclaffa Thomas** , t'abuses Chuck !

\- Moi je dis que tyrannique c'est trop gentil. **Ajouta Newt**

Les bâtisseurs. Gally. Milana avait oublié qu'elle allait devoir passer par eux aussi.

\- Et merde.. **Elle soupira, ayant perdu toute la bonne humeur qu'elle avait récupérée une fois hors de l'abattoir.**

 **ooOOoo**

Le conseil avait commencé depuis dix minutes, et les choses commençaient déjà à s'envenimer.

\- Oui, les choses vont changer. Surtout avec le message que les créateurs nous ont envoyé. **Souligna Alby**

\- Vraiment Alby ? Comme si l'arrivée d'une fille dans le bloc c'était pas déjà un gros changement ! **Gally leva les yeux au ciel**. C'est pas normal, et ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Milana, plantée au milieu de tous les blocards, lui lança un regard noir. Elle essayait de contenir son énervement, elle baissait la tête dès qu'elle en voyait un qui la fixait. Mais elle croisa les yeux plissés et intrigués de Minho, qui s'exclama.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas leur message, connaissant le labyrinthe, même si elle ne risque pas d'y aller, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous réserver. Pourquoi l'avoir alors envoyé ici ? C'est loin d'être le meilleur endroit pour la protéger.

Le coureur venait d'installer un doute.

\- Ben, il y a pas mal d'hommes ici quand même. Y'a de quoi faire pour la protéger. **Ricana Zart**

Newt le toisa, exaspéré, ce qui calma le sarcleur aussitôt.

\- Si elle est ici et qu'ils nous ont demandé de la protéger, c'est qu'il y a une raison. **Alby était déterminé et affirmatif** , et j'espère que vous respecterez ce que ce message ordonne.

Milana était déjà désespérée à l'idée d'être protégée par tous les Blocards. Même si elle savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas tous le faire. Surtout Gally.

Pourtant, ce fût lui qu'Alby désigna pour raccompagner Milana à sa chambre. En s'apprêtant à sortir, la brune aurait juré avoir entendu le chef dire à Newt ''C'est pour le tester, qu'on sache qui peut la protéger ou pas''.

\- De toute façon à part Alby et Newt, beaucoup de blocards ont l'air de ne pas y croire, à ce message. **Milana se surprit à engager la conversation avec le pire garçon du bloc.**

Il la dévisagea mais ne dit rien. Lui-même ne savait plus quoi penser. Et il avait hâte d'aller au lit, il avait assez entendu parler de Milana pour aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver devant la petite maison en bois, un cri strident puis des claquements métalliques se firent entendre. Milana s'était stoppée net, effrayée. Gally se mit à rire mais la rassura, il n'avait pas envie de l'emmener à l'infirmerie à cause d'une crise d'angoisse.

\- C'est les griffeurs, des bestioles que les Créateurs ont créées. Elles sortent que la nuit et comme tu le vois, le labyrinthe est fermé chaque nuit. Tu ne risques donc rien.

Vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, elle ne semblait pas du tout rassurée. Elle en oublia même le fait qu'il l'avait appelé la bleue.

\- Vous les avez déjà vu ?

Gally rentra dans la maison pour qu'elle avance, il lui répondit une fois devant sa chambre.

\- Non, puisque personne ne doit être dans le labyrinthe une fois la nuit tombée. Allez, va-t-en maintenant.

Il était crevé. Il ne lui laissa donc pas le temps de répondre, il ouvrit la porte et poussa Milana dedans avant de refermer. Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur la chambre de la brune en soupirant, puis s'en alla.

Une fois déshabillée et dans son lit, Milana posa un coussin sur sa tête et hurla de toutes ses forces. Comment en deux jours seulement elle pouvait autant détester une personne ? Comment en deux jours seulement un garçon pouvait autant l'énerver ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout pour qu'elle le déteste ?Et pourquoi, à l'instant, il était devenu presque gentil avec elle ? La fatigue sûrement, se dit-elle..

Et puis pourquoi était-elle là, aussi ? Pourquoi devait-on la protéger ? Elle n'en avait pas envie. Et comment pouvait-on la protéger avec ces choses, ces ''Griffeurs'' ? Aurait-elle un jour des réponses ? Sa mémoire reviendrait-elle ?

\- BORDEL ! **Elle hurla une dernière fois.**

Puis elle tenta de se calmer, elle repensa aux bons moments, qu'elle pouvait compter sur une seule main, avec Newt. Heureusement qu'elle travaillait avec lui demain. Il allait sûrement être son seul ami ici, même si elle devait rester plus de dix ans. Et sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

 **ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, elle essaya toute la matinée de convaincre Newt de lui en dire plus sur les griffeurs. Au bout d'un moment, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Ecoute, Milana, je te le dirai une prochaine fois. Ca va seulement être ton troisième jour ici ok ? J'ai pas besoin de tout te dire tout de suite, t'as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et ça sert à rien de commencer par le pire. Maintenant, mets-toi au boulot !

Milana se mit à bouder, ce qui amusa Zart. Quand il fût l'heure d'aller déjeuner, Newt revint vers elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh allez, faut pas faire la tête ! Allons voir ce que Poêle-à-frire nous a fait de bon.

Il tira Milana par le bras jusqu'au camp, celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Thomas les regarda avec un visage dur, elle s'éloigna aussitôt de Newt. Elle se dit alors qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle du garçon à Newt, un jour.

\- Pas trop dur de planter des tomates ? **Ricana Gally en passant à côté d'eux, s'adressant particulièrement à Milana**

\- La ferme, **celle-ci répliqua.**

Le bâtisseur s'était stoppé.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Oh c'est bon Gally, arrête un peu ! **Newt railla, agacé.**

Gally s'était rapproché, tout rouge, face à son ennemie qui venait de se lever, les poings serrés. Mais un cri les arrêta dans leur lancée. Au loin, ils apperçurent deux personnes qui venaient de rentrer du labyrinthe. Newt lança un regard à Gally, puis tous les blocards sans exception se mirent à courir vers les personnes en détresse, chacun avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. En arrivant, Newt posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Putain non..

\- Une attaque en plein jour.. **Murmura Gally, avec de grands yeux.**

La vue qui s'offrait à Milana était horrible, elle reconnu le coureur Ben allongé au sol, il convulsait et sa peau virait au violet. Minho tentait de le maintenanir au sol, mais il se débattait trop malgré qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir, les yeux fermés.

\- Emmenez-le, emmenez-le vite ! **Hurla Alby**

Thomas, Clint, les medjacks et un bâtisseur s'emparèrent de Ben avec difficulté. Le ventre de Milana lui faisait horriblement mal, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Arriveraient-ils à le sauver ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, lorsque Ben passa à côté d'elle, Gally la prit par les hanches et la plaça derrière lui. Elle eut tout de même le temps de voir que Minho venait de donner une sorte de plaque en argent à Alby.

\- Je l'ai... trouvé sur le.. chemin du retour.. Après que Ben se soit fait.. piqué.. **Il tenta d'expliquer**

Alby lança alors un regard grave vers Milana, encore cachée derrière le bâtisseur. Puis il baissa à nouveau la tête vers la plaque et la lut à voix haute.

\- _Protégez la fille à tout prix._

* * *

Voilàààà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ! Là je viens à peine de rentrer des cours mais je me suis dépêchée de le terminer pour pouvoir vous le publier maintenant, car j'ai un DS demain donc j'aurais pas pu le faire ce soir. Donc je le poste maintenant au lieu de demain ou jeudi, je suis gentille non ?:D

Sinon, vous avez aimer ? Votre passage préféré ? Le rejet d'alcool, la plaque.. Les Créateurs veulent vraiment protéger Milana on dirait ! Que pensez-vous des réactions changeantes de Gally ? J'espère recevoir quelques avis et merci pour votre lecture !:-)


	4. IV - 'Il'

Merci pour les reviews et les visites qui augmentent, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! **À LIRE** : Pour les besoins de mon histoire, cela va de soit que les blocards, dont Milana, vont devoir rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans le labyrinthe par rapport au livre. Et comme mon idée est plutôt originale, je ne peux pas trop respecter le livre, m'enfin c'est le but d'une fanfiction ! J'essaye quelques fois de placer un ou deux trucs qui rappellent le livre mais c'est difficile comme mon histoire est différente. Et quand on est dans le monde des fictions, il faut s'y attendre ! Après je comprends que cela ne plaise pas, mais dans ce cas-là les fanfictions ne sont pas pour vous ! Et c'est dommage, parce que je trouve que ça permet de relire nos livres préférés sous un autre angle. Enfin voilà ! Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Un deuxième message des Créateurs, le même. Les blocards qui avaient encore des doutes lors du conseil commençaient déjà à changer d'avis.

\- Je pense que c'est clair maintenant. **Alby murmura, les yeux rivés sur la plaque.**

Milana, encore sous le choc, passa devant Gally pour s'avancer vers Alby. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Puis il regarda tous les blocards, les yeux enflammés de haine.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien compris ! Essayez encore de douter, si vous ne voulez pas la protéger allez-y ! Ainsi vos camarades, vos amis se feront attaquer par les Créateurs comme Ben en a fait les frais !

Le sang de la brune s'était glacé suite aux hurlements du chef des Blocards, même Gally ne bougeait plus. Newt baissa la tête.

\- Newt et Minho, vous venez avec moi à l'infirmerie. Gally, tu t'occupes d'elle.

Newt lança un regard à Milana puis à Gally, soucieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment Alby pouvait avoir confiance en le bâtisseur.

\- Viens. **Le bâtisseur empoigna le bras de Milana.**

Ce contact la fit frissonner, elle se dégagea, trop gênée par cette sensation. Gally remarqua ce geste de recule mais pensant encore à Ben il oublia de faire un commentaire.

\- Allez les gars, vous venez. **Le maton ordonna à ses camarades de reprendre le travail**.

Pendant plus de trente minutes, Milana observa le blocard exécuter son travail. Il donnait des ordres en restant calme mais on voyait très bien qu'il était énervé, il venait à la rescousse des bâtisseurs non sans oublier de leur dire qu'ils étaient minables et il inspectait chaque mouvement, les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête haute, sourcils froncés. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Milana aimait cette façon d'être. L'allure qu'il prenait lorsqu'il dominait les autres, la fierté qu'il avait et le pouvoir qui lui était accordé puisqu'il était maton. Elle restait assise sur une pierre, ne lâchant pas du regard. Il lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil parfois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partait pas. À force de l'observer, elle en oublia Ben, elle oublia même toutes les fois en à peine trois jours où le bâtisseur avait été horrible avec elle. Elle appréciait, presque, ce qu'elle était en train de regarder. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

Lorsque Newt revint la chercher pour continuer sa journée de travail, malgré les événements il fallait se changer les idées, Milana réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser à propos de Gally et regretta bien vite. Surtout lorsqu'il la regarda partir en lâchant.

\- Prépare-toi pour demain la bleue, avec moi ce sera pas de tout repos.

Elle serra les poings et dépassa Newt, fonçant vers le jardin. Zart ne lui prêta même pas attention. Aucun blocard n'était d'humeur, Milana encore moins. Elle s'attela à son travail pour se vider la tête. Au bout de deux heures, Newt lui accorda une pause, il remarquait que la brune s'épuisait très vite, trop vite même. Ils allèrent tout deux en cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller, Ben ? **Elle osa enfin lui demander**

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler Milana.

Elle comprenait, elle n'en demanda donc pas plus. Du moins, à ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on essaye pas de partir ?

Le blond se mit à ricaner.

\- C'est justement ce que Minho, Ben et les autres coureurs font tu vois. Ils observent le labyrinthe avec l'espoir d'un jour trouver une quelconque sortie. Mais il semble que les Créateurs nous en empêchent. La preuve aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de cette manière ? Comme si j'étais naïve ? Je suis pas naïve, c'est juste qu'on ne me donne jamais de réponse précise, du coup je finis par ne rien savoir. **Milana piqua tout à coup une crise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.**

\- Eh mais ne t'énerves pas comme..

Le blocard n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle était déjà sortie.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'infirmerie, un hurlement atroce qui lui provoqua des frissons sur tout le corps se fit entendre de l'intérieur. Elle se stoppa net, et aperçut Gally et deux autres bâtisseurs qui attendaient devant la porte pour prendre des nouvelles, stressés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes la nouvelle ? **Cracha le maton**

\- Rien c'est bon, **elle répliqua d'un air mauvais.**

Elle commença à partir mais Gally arriva vers elle et lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle se retourne. Il la colla presque contre lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? **Railla-t-il, les dents serrés.**

\- Et toi alors ? **Milana se mit à rire nerveusement** , une fois t'es limite violent, l'autre tu me parles comme si de rien n'était, tu m'insultes ensuite, après tu me regardes sans un mot et puis tu recommences. Je suis arrivée ici, tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de te parler que tu me détestais déjà. Alors maintenant je te déteste aussi et ne t'étonnes pas que je te parle mal quand tu me cherches.

Il était devenu tout rouge, rouge de rage. Jamais personne n'avait osé le défier comme ça, à part Alby. C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait faire avec lui.

\- Je crois surtout que tu en profites à cause du message des Créateurs, idiote. Sans ça, crois-moi que je t'aurais déjà foutu quelques claques pour te remettre les idées en place.

\- Bravo, quelle manière de traiter une fille !

Gally poussa Milana, n'acceptant par ses propos. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison au fond, mais il possédait une fierté trop encombrante. Sans s'y attendre, Milana le repoussa à son tour, plus fort. Newt au loin, se mit à courir vers eux, mais Gally ne répliqua même pas. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête, qui ne se laissait pas faire par le grand maton des bâtisseurs qui faisaient peur aux nouveaux du Bloc. Il pensait que ça allait être amusant de trouver quelqu'un de têtu, mais cette fille l'énervait comme jamais personne ici ne l'avait énervé.

\- Très bien. **Il dit tout simplement.**

Milana se rendit compte qu'elle avait certainement touché un point sensible. Ce ''très bien'' était sorti de sa bouche d'un ton presque.. Blessé. Gally s'était détourné pour rejoindre ses amis, en n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard haineux vers Newt.

\- On y va. **Milana déclara, à bout.**

Ben, les Créateurs qui voulaient à tout prix la protéger, Gally. Elle en avait plus que marre. De plus, d'heure en heure elle se sentait de plus en plus enfermée dans ce bloc, et les personnes autour d'elle n'arrangeait rien.

\- Il t'en faut peu pour te mettre de mauvaise humeur toi. **Newt soupira, alors qu'ils se remirent au travail.**

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et sa mauvaise humeur dura jusqu'au soir. Au camp pour le dîner, l'atmosphère n'était pas très joyeuse. Chacun était de son côté, les discussions se faisaient discrètes. Tout comme les questions sur comment allait Ben. Milana jetait parfois quelques coups d'oeil vers Gally qui l'ignorait complètement, ce qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

\- Où est passé Thomas ? **Elle tenta d'engager la conversation, ennuyée.**

\- Obligation de rester avec Ben. **Newt répondit froidement.**

Milana lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Zart à côté lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Laisse tomber, tu comprendras un jour.

Elle n'avait plus envie de comprendre de toute façon. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Ben et sa piqûre, sur les Griffeurs.. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi une telle haine était née entre Gally et elle sans raison.. Et par dessus tout, elle voulait savoir comment partir d'ici. Mais elle ne sut pas pourquoi, une chose au fond d'elle lui tenait tête, lui interdisait de penser à l'idée de s'échapper d'ici. Etait-elle mieux ici ? Alby l'interrompit soudainement dans ses pensées.

\- Milana, Newt, vous venez avec moi.

Ils le suivirent en silence jusqu'à la salle des conseils. La brune espérait enfin obtenir des réponses, mais en arrivant, Alby se retourna vers eux avec un regard dur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus à vrai dire. Une piqûre en plein jour, c'est un changement énorme, tout comme ton arrivée Milana. Et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Est-ce que pendant ces deux jours nous ne t'avons pas protégé comme il le fallait ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent qu'on surveille le moindre pas qu'elle fait, seulement quand il risque de lui arriver quelque chose..

\- Vraiment Newt ? **Alby n'aimait pas quand on l'interrompait** , alors pourquoi cette attaque de griffeur suivie par une nouvelle plaque avec le même message ? Et c'est Ben qui subit notre désinvolture.

Milana avait envie de lui poser des questions sur les Créateurs, mais elle se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment...

\- Et Gally t'y as pensé ? Il a quelque chose contre Milana, c'est presque évident. **Le blond ne l'oubliait pas.**

\- Je sais pas, je le teste pour l'instant. On verra s'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il faut les écouter et que ce message est à prendre au sérieux.

Le tester ? Milana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de le soutenir. De crier qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la protège de toute façon. Que comptaient-ils faire s'il ne la protégeait pas ? Ils le banniraient ? Jamais elle n'accepterait une telle chose.

\- Je pense que c'est à cause de tous ces tocards qui n'ont pas voulu y croire, au premier message. Mais avec le deuxième je pense qu'il est désormais passé.

\- Je pense aussi, Alby. **Acquiesça Newt, la main sur le menton.**

\- Ces créateurs veulent me protéger, mais vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ? **Demanda Milana**

\- Ben.. Tu leur demanderas si tu les vois un jour. **Le blond eut un rire nerveux.**

Milana se demanda soudainement si elle allait les voir un jour, ces créateurs. Elle se rappela de Chuck qui lui avait expliqué que les premiers blocards étaient arrivés il y a trois ans. Et ils n'avaient jamais eu quelconque signe comme quoi ils pourraient sortir un jour. Alors pourquoi en aurait-elle ? Pourquoi sortirait-elle de cet endroit et pas les autres ? Mais pourquoi la protéger alors ? Tout à coup, une hypothèse lui vint en tête. D'où la sortait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle devait la dire et non pas la cacher comme elle le faisait avec ses rêves et cette voix inconnue qu'elle entendait.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent empirer cet endroit. Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi l'envoyer ici pour la protéger ? Dans un endroit pire que l'extérieur ? Est-ce un test ? **Alby parlait à voix haute mais il semblait que ces questions n'étaient destinées qu'à lui-même.**

Il releva tout à coup la tête, avec de grands yeux, comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

\- S'ils l'ont envoyé ici, c'est que hors du labyrinthe il y a sûrement un monde dangereux. Peut-être que c'est un test, peut-être pas. En tout cas je crois que c'est plutôt le labyrinthe qu'ils veulent empirer, pas le bloc. On dirait qu'ils font tout pour éloigner les coureurs du labyrinthe, afin que l'on ne trouve jamais de sorties et que l'on reste ici.

Milana ouvrit la bouche, il venait de dire presque la même chose que ce qu'elle pensait. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ça, il aurait été capable de croire qu'elle était du côté des Créateurs si elle avait dit de telles choses.

\- Et tu penses que si on la protège, ils arrêteront tout ça ? **Demanda Newt, soudainement intéressé.**

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ils sont imprévisibles. Seuls eux nous diront ce qu'il se passera. Mais une chose est sûre, il faut protéger Milana, comme ils l'ont écrit, à tout prix. Je pense qu'ils nous laisseront continuer nos recherches dans le labyrinthe si on écoute ce qu'ils disent.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle ? Avant de sortir de la salle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me protège Alby, je ne veux pas leur imposer ça. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie qu'on te protège, alors tu nous verras tous mourir, peut-être toi y compris. Et ça, tu veux nous l'imposer ?

Elle n'osa pas répliquer devant le regard furieux de son chef. Elle allait devoir se laisser faire, comme les autres allaient devoir la surveiller, la protéger, la sauver, à tout moment. Elle devenait déjà folle rien que d'y penser. Elle décida alors de partir en bombe, agacée. Newt essaya de lui attraper le bras.

\- Tu me lâches t'as compris ? **Elle hurla presque**

\- Laisse-là c'est bon, surveille juste qu'elle aille bien jusque sa chambre. **Conseilla Alby en soupirant**

Elle partit d'un pas pressé.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas elle qui va se rebeller maintenant, et qui va nous empêcher d'exécuter la demande des Créateurs.. **Newt murmura**

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt.

Elle avait envie d'hurler, hurler sa haine. Sa haine envers Alby, Newt, Gally et tous les autres blocards. Pourquoi on ne l'écoutait pas ? Pourquoi ils écoutaient les Créateurs, ceux qui les avaient enfermés ici comme de vulgaires animaux ?

\- Eh attends-moi !

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. En se retournant, elle eut un mal de ventre soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gally ? C'est pas le moment.

\- C'est jamais le moment avec toi de toute façon, l'excitée.

Elle se stoppa. Très bien, elle n'avait pas le droit de le frapper. Mais frapper voulait dire avec les mains pour elle. Alors, d'un coup sec, elle se retourna et lui foutu un coup de pied dans le genoux. Elle avait visé un muscle, le bâtisseur poussa un petit cri de douleur.

\- Espèce de.. **Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais il s'approcha dangereusement de Milana.** En fait, s'il n'y avait pas cette protection obligée envers toi, je pense que je n'oserais même pas te toucher parce que je crois que je te tuerais sans m'en rendre compte. Mais ce serait dommage, tu m'amuses bien la bleue.

La brune bouillonnait, alors c'était pour ça qu'il la détestait ? Pour s'amuser ?

\- Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que t'es toujours énervé quand on se parle, que tu fais carrément la tête à tes camarades quand on s'insulte ? Ca ça t'amuses ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin Gally, tu me fais pitié.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant le blocard planté au milieu du bloc. Elle sentait le regard de Newt au loin, qui avait sûrement observé la scène, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, en prenant soin de la claquer le plus fort possible ensuite. Elle ne se comprenait plus, ses émotions changeaient trop souvent, trop vite. De zéro elle passait à cent en quelques secondes lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Pourquoi Gally la cherchait-il à ce point ? Et pourquoi donc rentrait-elle dans son jeu, en agissant comme une hystérique ? Lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle allait devoir passer la journée avec lui demain, elle eut envie de pleurer de rage.

Une fois dans son lit, le sommeil la gagna vite suite à cette montée d'émotions. Mais la nuit fut terrible. '' _Les symptômes apparaissent. Qu'ils ne la poussent pas trop à bout. Protégez-là._ '' La voix était de retour, tout comme le violent mal de tête qui l'accompagnait. Elle se réveilla en hurlant, la douleur était trop forte, les cris de souffrance s'intensifiaient. Si elle avait eu une arme à portée de main, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se la pointer sur le crâne et tirer.

Les coups d'électricités qu'elle recevait était trop violents, elle n'entendait rien et ne voyait presque plus. Elle eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir un blocard entrer dans sa chambre, paniqué. Elle eut le temps de reconnaître les yeux bleus du garçon qu'elle détestait plus que tout depuis cette nuit. Et pourtant, ce fut lui le premier à accourir pour elle.

ooOOoo

'' _Effets secondaires..._ '' La voix la réveilla en sursaut, mais les maux de tête n'étaient plus là. Elle soupira de soulagement, oubliant aussitôt ce que la voix venait de dire.

\- Comment ça va ? **Demanda Newt**

\- Mieux qu'hier.. **Railla Milana, en se relevant.**

\- Je ne comprends pas, toute la nuit elle a eut des maux de têtes à en vomir et à en convulser et ce matin elle se réveille comme si de rien n'était. **Thomas souffla, debout à côté de la malade.**

\- Elle était vachement fatiguée ces derniers jours. **Le sarcleur remarqua, les sourcils froncés.**

\- Ca doit sûrement être ça, n'est-ce pas Thomas ? **Le chef des blocards tapait du pied, impatient comme d'habitude.**

\- Je pense, enfin je sais pas trop. Mais tant que ça va mieux..

\- Et Ben ?

\- Gally est resté pour surveiller Milana presque toute la nuit, du coup on a pu s'en occuper. Une fois il se calme, l'autre c'est comme s'il était sur le point de mourir.

Newt lança un regard interloqué vers Alby. Non pas à cause de Ben mais de Gally. Après avoir entendu ça, Milana ne sut pas si elle était choquée ou énervée une fois de plus à cause de ce changement de comportement incessant. Elle se souvint que c'était lui qui était venu la chercher, il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Que cherchait-il à la fin ? Ce n'était quand même pas à cause du message qu'il changeait aussi soudainement ? Milana n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

\- C'était pas pénible d'entre des cris de tous les côtés ? **Demanda Newt, en plantant son regard dans celui de Thomas.**

Celui-ci baissa la tête.

\- Au moins maintenant, plus rien ne me fera peur.

\- Bon allez Milana, le travail a déjà commencé depuis deux heures, on va manger et tu seras en pleine forme pour ta journée en tant que bâtisseuse.

\- Je pense pas que..

Milana se leva d'un bond, pour prouver à Alby qu'elle allait mieux. Celui-ci n'en rajouta donc pas plus. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, pas avec Ben caché derrière un rideau à côté d'elle. Elle préférait encore affronter Gally plutôt que de rester avec lui et ses cris bestiaux.

\- Même pas une semaine que t'es ici et tu nous fais déjà de belles frayeurs. **Newt en sourit, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.**

Elle fut soulagée, elle qui croyait que Newt lui en voulait à cause de l'attaque de Ben qui avait été en quelques sortes provoquée à cause d'elle.. Elle se détestait d'être ici rien que pour ça, elle les mettait tous en danger. Et elle haïssait les Créateurs pour avoir eu une idée aussi stupide, qui ne servait à rien puisqu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait être protégée.

Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les bâtisseurs, ils étaient tous concentrés. Gally, les bras croisés sur le torse comme d'habitude, tournait autour d'eux pour s'assurer que le travail était bien fait. Il semblait nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il aperçut Milana s'approcher de lui, il se stoppa net. Il ne sut pas quoi dire sur le coup, elle commença donc.

\- Merci, pour ce que tu as fait. **Jamais, Ô grand jamais elle n'avait eu autant de mal à dire merci à quelqu'un.**

\- C'est mon devoir, maintenant. **Il répondit, détournant son regard du sien.**

Milana remarqua qu'il n'était lui-même pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Suis-moi.

Il lui montra leur lieu de travail en ce moment, la Ferme. Ils étaient aidé par les briquetons et allaient donc plus vite. Il décida de ne pas la faire travailler le matin afin qu'elle récupère pour l'après-midi, elle l'aida donc à inspecter les autres. Ce qui la gênait un peu, elle avait l'impression d'être une feignante face aux garçons qui suaient tous. De plus, lorsqu'elle les observait ou qu'elle leur demandait comment ils faisaient telle ou telle chose, elle sentait que Gally lui lançait des regards insistants. Elle releva un moment la tête et le maton se détourna aussitôt, allant parler à un de ses camarades. Elle haussa les épaules.

Il l'autorisa à aller manger, prétextant que lui n'avait pas faim. Il la surveilla tout de même de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la cuisine. L'après-midi fut plus intense, elle devait aider les autres à porter quelques morceaux de bois ou de pierre. Un moment, un autre bâtisseur s'agenouilla à côté d'elle alors qu'elle empilait des briques. Elle lui sourit, appréciant qu'on lui parle amicalement. Mais Gally n'était pas du même avis, il empoigna le blocard par le haut de son t-shirt, le releva et le poussa un peu plus loin.

\- Retourne travailler. **Il ordonna, les dents serrées.**

Milana soupira, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle se releva avec difficulté, elle commençait à avoir horriblement mal au dos.

\- Et ben, il t'arrive toujours quelque chose toi dis-donc. **Gally remarqua, la fixant.**

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Pas maintenant, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il la cherche.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Retourne travailler. **Il leva les yeux au ciel.**

Il lui suffit d'un seul petit moment d'inattention et le pire allait se produire. Un cri strident provenant de Milana lui glaça le sang. En se retournant il découvrit un Ben au visage transformé par la folie et la bestialité, il venait d'envoyer valser la brune quelques mètres plus loin. Heureusement, Gally réagit vite. Il fonça vers le malade, le prit par le col du t-shirt et le poussa le plus fort possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend espèce de tocard ! **Hurla Gally, hors de lui.**

Le fou-furieux s'était relevé, les yeux presque noirs.

\- Si je ne la tue pas, _il_ la tuera ! **Il cria, s'élançant vers sa victime**

Personne ne sut qui était ce « il ». Alby venait d'envoyer une flèche en plein dans la joue de Ben.

* * *

Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui est ce ''il'' dont Ben parle ? Et les messages de la "voix", qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour vous ? Que pensez-vous de Gally ? Pensez-vous qu'il essaye de contrôler sa haine ou c'est autre chose ? J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! À bientôt :D x


	5. V - Remise en question

Désolé pour ce retard, week-end très chargé + un oral hier matin, du coup j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire ! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère tout de même que les lecteurs fantômes apprécient ma fiction haha ! **Cannelle** ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas sadique non plus haha ! Bonne lecture:-)

* * *

\- Dis-donc, t'es abonné à l'infirmerie on dirait. **Lâcha Thomas, en apercevant Milana entrer dans son lieu de travail.**

\- Tu parles, c'est eux qui me force, on m'a simplement poussé. **Elle soupira**

\- Simplement poussé.. **Alby ricana, nerveusement.**

Mais Gally qui tenait Milana par les épaules sentit bien qu'elle tremblait de tous les côtés. Il fronça les sourcils, encore énervé suite à la réaction de Ben. Celui-ci était couché sur un lit un peu plus loin, la flèche avait seulement troué sa joue et Clint avait eu le temps d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le bâtisseur n'avait qu'une envie, foncer sur le coureur et le tuer. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y était pour rien. Tout ça c'était à cause d'eux, des Blocards. Sans leur négligence envers la fille, Ben n'aurait jamais été piqué. Gally le savait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Tout comme il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était lui-même violent envers Milana. Ben avait une excuse, pas lui. Et pourtant, c'était le coureur qui allait être bannit le lendemain.

Gally se détesta tout à coup, comme il détesta Ben, les Blocards, les Créateurs et la foutue mission qu'ils leur avaient confiée, ainsi que Milana. Il la lâcha et s'en alla en claquant la porte. La brune lança un regard interloqué vers Newt.

\- Laisse tomber. **Il la prit par le bras et la fit s'assoir doucement sur le lit, sentant lui aussi qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.**

Alby regardait dans le vide, Milana remarqua qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout.

\- Je devrais vous bannir vous aussi pour ne pas l'avoir surveillé ! **Il cracha en regardant Thomas, hors de lui, encore sous le coup du stress.**

\- Arrête Alby ne dis pas ça.. **Newt soupira, les yeux baissés.**

\- Il allait bien, il allait parfaitement bien. Il voulait simplement se promener, c'est tout ce qu'il.. **Thomas ne trouvait plus ses mots, perturbé par cette menace.**

Le chef ne répliqua même pas, il sortit et se posa sur les marches devant l'infirmerie. Il resta silencieux, tête baissée, avant de se relever et d'hurler.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ DE MOI BORDEL ?

Il s'était exprimé en regardant vers le ciel, impuissant. Newt baissa la tête, lui qui avait toujours les mots pour rassurer, cette fois-ci il n'osa même pas sortir de l'infirmerie pour le rejoindre. Alby ne savait plus quoi penser, il se souvint que lors des transformations les victimes se remémoraient certains de leurs souvenirs, et que les Créateurs leur transmettaient des ''messages''. Alors pourquoi s'en est-il prit à Milana ? Les Créateurs n'ont pas pu lui ordonner de faire ça, à quoi bon la protéger dans ce cas-là ? Et qui était ce ''il'' dont Ben parlait ? À force de trop réfléchir, Alby attrapa un mal de tête. Il décida d'aller dormir un peu.

Newt, une fois qu'Alby fut hors de sa vue, reporta son regard vers Thomas.

\- Désolé..

\- C'est pas ta faute. **Le medjack soupira**

\- La tienne non plus.

Le brun lui lança un sourire forcé avant de rejoindre Clint pour s'occuper de Ben. Newt se racla la gorge, gêné que Milana assiste à ce genre de scène. Mais elle n'y avait même pas fait attention, un coup d'électricité lui arracha une grimace.

\- Milana ? **Newt posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.**

Deuxième coup d'électricité, et la voix était de retour ''Test.. Succès. Protection assurée.'' Puis plus rien, plus de maux de tête, plus de voix. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? L'attaque avait-elle servie de test pour s'assurer que les Blocards étaient capables de ''protéger la fille à tout prix'' ? Milana ne voulait pas y croire. Sacrifier un Blocard pour elle... Elle eut envie de vomir.

Elle se coucha, voulant faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Milana ?

\- Rien Newt, rien. Un petit mal de crâne passager, ça m'arrive souvent.

\- Ouais, **répondit-il, peu convaincu.**

Trop de choses étaient arrivées aujourd'hui pour qu'elle aille bien. Gally, le travail physique, la voix.. Et Ben.. Elle essayait de ne plus trop penser à celui-ci, son geste si violent.. Jamais personne ne l'avait poussé aussi fort. Elle n'avait même plus peur de Gally désormais.

Heureusement, Newt eut la bonne idée de lui changer les idées. Mais il aborda un mauvais sujet.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Gally aujourd'hui ? **Il semblait soucieux**

Milana soupira, son ventre commençait déjà à se tordre sous l'énervement.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore aller chez les trancheurs plutôt qu'avec lui. On pourra jamais être sociable l'un envers l'autre. Il n'est pas stable, une fois il agit comme si je ne lui faisais ni chaud ni froid, l'autre il me ridiculise, m'insulte ou est presque violent physiquement. J'ai envie de le tuer.

Newt eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Ouais, j'espère qu'Alby ne se trompe pas en lui faisant confiance.

Milana lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- Comment ça ? Il va rien me faire tu sais.

\- Je le connais depuis longtemps, tu sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il est fou ce type, parfois.

Elle savait qu'il était impulsif et qu'il changeait vite d'humeur, mais il n'était pas fou. Ben l'était. Pas Gally. Le blond remarqua qu'elle ne voulait pas débattre là-dessus, il en profita donc pour essayer d'obtenir quelques réponses, comme Alby lui avait demandé.

\- Sinon, avec tous les évènements des derniers jours et les chocs subis, aucun souvenir n'a fait surface ?

Le cœur de Milana commença à battre à vive allure, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de la voix. Impossible. Ils penseraient qu'elle est de leur côté, et Alby suspecte tout et n'importe quoi.. Elle ne pouvait rien dire.

\- Non, justement. Tout ce qui se passe ici m'embrouille l'esprit, si personne ne répond à mes questions sur le Bloc je continuerai à avoir trop de questions, impossible de me concentrer sur le reste.

\- On y répondra au fil du temps, Milana.

À côté, Ben se mit à grogner.

\- Allez on file, ils vont mettre Ben au Gnouf. Vaut mieux pas qu'il te voit.

Milana se racla la gorge et elle fila aussi vite qu'elle ne s'en croyait capable, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir. Newt dû la délaisser, il laissa donc sa place à Chuck. Ils passèrent devant la ferme, et Gally ignora la brune. Depuis la scène à l'infirmerie où il était parti en claquant la porte, il agissait encore plus bizarrement. Elle décida alors de l'ignorer à son tour.

\- Ca va mieux ? **Chuck demanda, gêné.**

\- Oui Chuck, ça va. **Elle sourit**

Chuck ne paraissait pas convaincu, Milana non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle redoutait la journée de demain.. Le bannissement.. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'y assister.

Le soir au camp, tout le monde fut au courant pour le bannissement de Ben. Mais tout le monde mangeait à sa faim, certains rigolèrent, d'autres buvaient. Juste pour ne pas penser à leur camarade qui était enfermé au Gnouf. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour ne pas y penser. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Milana remarqua c'était trop dur pour Minho de faire semblant. Il était seul dans un coin, un bocal à la main. Les autres coureurs étaient un peu plus loin, hilares. Milana trouva ça scandaleux, c'était certainement eux qui le connaissaient le mieux et ils agissaient comme ça..

\- Je vais me chercher à manger. **Elle déclara en se levant.**

\- À toute, **lança Zart sans grand intérêt, plongé dans ses pensées.**

En passant près des bâtisseurs assis autour du feu, qui buvaient en restant silencieux, elle sentit le regard de Gally se poser sur elle. Il ne l'ignorait plus. Mais elle décida de ne pas y faire attention.

\- Pas très gaie l'ambiance ce soir j'imagine ? **Le cuisinier demanda en voyant Milana arriver.**

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Alors je fais bien de rester ici.

La brune hocha la tête, elle s'empara du plat de pâtes que Siggy lui tendit et elle ressortit aussitôt arrivée. Une fois de retour, Minho était toujours seul et désemparé. Milana décida alors de délaisser ses amis pour essayer de changer les idées au coureur. Elle eut du mal, il resta froid pendant quelques minutes, mais il s'avéra être très sarcastique et plutôt marrant. Elle réussit à lui faire oublier Ben pendant quelques instants.

De l'autre côté du feu de camp, sur le tronc d'arbre, Newt, Zart et Thomas observaient la scène.

\- On devrait faire une cellule psychologique, j'y verrais bien Milana.

\- Arrête tes conneries Zart, c'est elle qui a le plus de problèmes ici. **Souffla Newt**

\- Ah, ouais, c'est vrai.

\- De toute façon elle n'aura pas un boulot physique, vu sa faiblesse. Ca c'est déjà sûr. **Remarqua Newt**

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas avoir une journée trop chargée demain du coup. **Lâcha Thomas,** puisqu'elle sera avec moi. Et qu'elle appréciera.

\- Tant qu'elle n'est pas avec Winston ou Gally tout ira bien pour elle.

D'ailleurs, les trois amis reportèrent leur attention vers le maton des bâtisseurs. Et avec surprise, ils découvrirent qu'il ne lâchait plus Milana du regard qui était de dos à lui, toujours en train de parler à Minho. Il n'écoutait même plus ses camarades.

\- Tiens tiens, on dirait que Gally a enfin trouvé quelque chose qui le passionne vraiment à part être con. **Thomas murmura**

Zart s'esclaffa. Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourtant quand je les vois ensemble c'est pas la joie. **Observa-t-il**

\- Oui mais ça c'est que les apparences. **Répliqua le medjack**

\- Vaudrait mieux pas pour lui. Alby ne l'acceptera pas.

\- Tant qu'il la protège, je ne pense pas qu'il aura son mot à dire.

\- Tu connais Gally, tu sais qu'il est complètement fou dans sa tête. **Railla Newt**

\- Pas faux, **approuva Zart, mais il se contredit aussitôt** , par contre l'amour peut changer bien des choses.

\- L'amour. En quelques jours ? **Newt soupira.**

\- **En tout cas, il continue de la regarder avec insistance**. Remarqua Zart

Newt releva les yeux vers le bâtisseur, en effet, il observait Milana avec un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire, qui mélangeait trop d'émotions en même temps.

\- Je sais pas, je sais même plus ce que c'est d'aimer. Je sais même pas combien de temps ça met pour venir. **Rigola Thomas**

Newt se pinça les lèvres, regardant le medjack avec une pointe de désespoir dans les yeux.

\- Bon je vais me coucher. **Il déclara en se levant.**

Il ne se détourna même pas pour les saluer, perturbé par la confession de Thomas. Il s'arrêta devant Minho et Milana.

\- Je vais me coucher, tu veux que je t'emmène ou tu rentres plus tard ?

\- Non c'est bon je viens, bonne nuit Minho.

Le coureur adressa un sourire à la brune. Lorsque Newt passa à côté de Gally, celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais. Le sarcleur leva les yeux au ciel.

Une fois devant la chambre de Milana, Newt ne pu s'empêcher de la mettre en garde.

\- Fais attention à Gally.

\- Pourquoi ? **L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de la brune**

\- Fais attention, c'est tout.

Milana détestait qu'on lui dicte quoi faire et avec qui.

\- Je sais très bien de quoi il est capable et je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui.

\- Si tu le dis. **Newt laissa tomber, il embrassa Milana sur le front avant de partir.**

Elle resta figée quelques secondes, choquée par ce geste inattendu. Jamais, du moins avec le peu de souvenirs qui lui restaient, on n'avait été aussi proche d'elle. L'attaque de Ben, les maux de tête horribles accompagnés de cette voix inconnue, la méchanceté de Gally, les questions sans réponses à propos du Bloc et du labyrinthe, cette attention lui fit tout oublier.

Elle se rendit compte que dans un endroit pareil elle avait besoin d'affection. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à s'ouvrir, à ne pas se bloquer et à ne pas repousser une personne qui oserait la toucher trop longtemps. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

 **ooOOoo**

Milana aurait aimé ne jamais se réveiller. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit, paisible. Et ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui l'angoissait tellement qu'elle se leva avec un mal de ventre qui la pliait en deux. Newt l'attendait devant sa porte, en voyant la brune sortir il lui sourit. Elle ne réussit pas à lui rendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Milana, tu oublieras vite.

Elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle voulait à tout prix ne plus y penser.

La matinée chez les medjacks se déroula à merveille. Du fait qu'elle connaissait Thomas et qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir Clint lors de ses nombreuses visites à l'infirmerie, elle ne fut pas trop gênée. Bien sûr, ce fut lors de son essai que Winston décida de s'entailler le doigt. Et Clint chargea Milana de s'en occuper. Lorsqu'elle s'occupa de lui, le trancheur la dévisagea d'un air mauvais tout le long. Une fois soigné, il n'exprima aucun remerciement et s'en alla aussitôt. La brune se racla la gorge.

\- Laisse. Ils sont à cran aujourd'hui. **La rassura Thomas, qui s'occupait de trier les médicaments aux plantes.**

Elle savait qu'il parlait du bannissement. Mais elle savait aussi que Winston avait quelque chose contre elle, et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Lorsque Thomas s'éclipsa pour chercher quelques bocaux, Milana se souvint soudainement de la fois où Alby l'avait fait sortir avec Newt pour pouvoir parler à Clint. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et Clint ne semblait pas très difficile à persuader.

\- Est-ce que c'était à propos de moi ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

En moins de cinq minutes, elle eut sa réponse.

\- Il devient un peu parano.. Je vais devoir te faire passer un contrôle de santé une fois par semaine, dès que tu as une blessure un peu trop grande il faudra absolument que tu me dises qui te l'a fait ou comment cela t'es arrivée et ensuite je devrai tout lui rapporter.

Milana n'en revenait pas. Cela tournait presque au ridicule, elle ne supportait déjà pas l'idée qu'on la protège et surveille tous ses mouvements dans le Bloc, mais alors jusqu'à l'emmener à l'infirmerie toutes les semaines... Elle eut un rire nerveux.

\- Et bien. Je ne risque pas de mourir ici en tout cas.

 **ooOOoo**

L'heure du bannissement arriva bien trop vite pour Milana, elle avait fait tout son possible pour essayer de rester à l'infirmerie pour ne pas y assister mais Thomas l'avait forcé à sortir. Elle n'avait pas manqué de lui lancer un regard noir. En passant près du Gnouf, Milana essaya de ne pas regarder, mais elle entendit Alby s'énerver contre Ben.

\- Qui est ce ''il'' Ben ?

Mais aucune réponse. Combien de fois Alby lui avait posé cette question depuis hier.. Jamais il n'avait eu de réponse. Thomas poussa Milana pour qu'elle avance.

Une fois devant la porte, elle se mit à stresser comme jamais. Thomas empoigna une perche et rejoignit Newt, Gally, Alby qui venait d'arriver, Winston, Siggy et les autres... Gally ignora complètement la brune, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Ben allait être banni. Il s'était souvent pris la tête avec lui, il y aurait un vide au Bloc sans lui. Mais c'était ainsi. Et lorsque Minho arriva, tenant un Ben enragé avec les mains attachées, le bâtisseur n'exprima aucune émotion, car au fond Ben le méritait.

Milana se recula un peu, tout comme Chuck. Ils se sentaient mal-à-l'aise et n'avaient aucune envie d'être ici. Minho plaça Ben devant les Blocards et passa à côté de Milana, il lui adressa un regard triste.

\- Désolé. **Lui dit-il**

Elle ne comprit pas cette excuse, mais elle l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'une grande détonation se fit entendre. Les portes commençaient à se fermer. Ben se mit alors à supplier les blocards, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pitié les gars, vous pouvez pas faire ça.. Alby..

Il ne savait plus qui regarder..

\- Perches ! **Ordonna le chef**

Newt, Gally et les autres s'exécutèrent.

\- Si je voulais la tuer c'était pour lui éviter de souffrir ! **Ben tenta de se rattraper, en vain.**

\- La ferme pauvre tocard. **Cracha Gally, il avait l'impression que les Créateurs parlaient à la place de Ben**

Ils se mirent tous à le pousser, les portes se fermaient vite.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas.

\- Pitié.. Ne me laissez pas là-dedans..

Ben changea soudainement de comportement, grognant sur ses camarades, de la bave coulant de sa bouche. Alors qu'il allait entrer définitivement dans le labyrinthe, Alby y balança un sac de provision. Comme pour lui donner l'espoir qu'il allait survivre.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché, Ben. **Il déclara**

Ils le poussèrent une dernière fois, et il fut à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent sur ses cris, c'était fini. Milana baissa la tête. Et il y eut un grand silence. C'était insoutenable.

\- Bon, il reste encore du travail. Evitons de penser aux mauvaises choses. **Conseilla Alby**

Newt passa près de son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

\- C'est les lois du labyrinthe. C'est dur mais il faut passer au-dessus.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que Ben le méritait, elle aurait pu mourir à cause de lui. Mais au fond d'elle quelque chose lui disait que cette attaque, il ne l'avait pas contrôlé.

L'ambiance dans l'infirmerie était calme. Thomas était en train de montrer les différents médicaments à Milana dans la pièce à côté, ce qui lui changea les idées.

\- Il est bizarre celui-ci, avec sa couleur jaune. **Elle remarqua, s'emparant du flacon.**

\- Ouais, Clint l'a nommé ''Le démenteur''.

\- Démenteur ? Ce mot existe ?

\- Je sais pas. Pas dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste en tout cas.

Ils se regardèrent. Cette remarque les firent tout à coup partir en fou rire. Un fou rire nerveux qui montrait bien qu'au fond, cette blague n'était pas drôle. Ils se souvenaient de certaines choses, certaines importantes comme leur prénom, d'autres moins. Ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de leurs parents, mais certains savaient qu'ils avaient autrefois une maison ou un appartemment. Les Créateurs avaient sélectionnés les souvenirs qu'ils auraient le droit de garder une fois dans le Bloc.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils rejoignirent Clint, pour découvrir que Gally était en train de parler avec lui, alors que le medjack soignait un bâtisseur blessé à la jambe. Milana se stoppa net en apercevant le maton. Il lui lança un bref regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son collègue.

\- Milana apporte-moi des fils.

Elle s'exécuta, elle fouilla sans rien trouver. Elle commençait à s'énerver, ce qui provoqua l'apparition de nausées soudaines. Elle fit de gros yeux.

\- Je.. Je reviens..

Elle sortit en bombe et alla derrière l'arbre le plus proche d'elle. Elle se mit à vomir comme jamais, pendant au moins cinq minutes. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait rien vu de dégoûtant, n'avait rien mangé de suspect..

\- Je te dégoûte tant que ça la bleue ? **Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.**

Elle se redressa, toute rouge. Gally. Il semblait être ici depuis le début, un sourire en coin. Il la regardait pourtant avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux, mais Milana se dit que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Ca va aller, Milana. **Lui dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom sortir de la bouche du bâtisseur. Elle en perdit ses mots. Ce matin et encore avant lors du bannissement il l'avait ignoré. Elle avait raison, il n'était vraiment pas stable. Ou alors il adorait jouer avec les nerfs de la brune.

\- Tu es vraiment trop bizarre.

\- Tu t'es pas regardé la bleue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa à côté de lui en le bousculant, ce qui arracha un ricanement à Gally. Elle se demanda si un jour il allait cesser de l'énerver.

Le soir elle rejoignit Newt et les autres à leur endroit habituel, elle espérait qu'ils continueraient à lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui mais ce fut peine perdue avec Chuck, qui brisa un long silence après quelques blagues.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va survivre ?

Thomas et Newt se regardèrent.

\- Je ne pense pas Chuck, **Newt lui adressa un faible sourire.**

Zart soupira. Milana se mit alors à imaginer Ben, seul dans le labyrinthe.. Face à tous ces griffeurs qui l'avaient sûrement déjà attaqué.. Elle se mit à angoisser pour lui et elle fut prise de grosses bouffées de chaleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle se leva tout à coup.

\- Ne bougez.. Pas.. je vais juste à côté, j'ai besoin d'être seule quelques minutes.

Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la forêt, Newt se leva à son tour mais Thomas lui attrapa le bras.

\- C'est bon, on la voit d'ici.

Newt se rassit, plantant son regard dans celui de Thomas. Mais le brun détourna le regard. Newt soupira et rapporta son attention sur Milana.

Milana s'appuya contre un arbre, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Crise d'angoisse mêlée à des bouffées de chaleur, elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Puis un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et encore une fois, c'était Gally. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle s'attendait à voir Alby par exemple, qui lui aurait crié dessus pour s'être éloigné du camp.

Le bâtisseur la regardait avec les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur son torse comme d'habitude. Milana examina la façon dont il était habillé pour la première fois car elle remarqua un changement. Il portait toujours son habituel pantalon brun mais il avait ce soir un t-shirt serré à manches longues noir. Ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus dur. Le feu, la seule lumière, faisait briller ses yeux bleus. Milana fut soudainement intimidée.

\- C'est qu'on est plutôt fragile en ce moment. **Railla Gally**

Elle serra les dents.

\- Et toi à part me traiter de faible t'as rien d'autre à dire ?

\- Je constate, c'est tout.

Il allait se rapprocher de la brune mais elle le devança, lui fonçant presque dessus mais il la retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend la bleue ?

\- Tu m'énerves, ton comportement qui change aussi vite que le temps je n'en peux plus ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes, il faut que t'en rajoutes ! Être gentil l'après-midi, presque attentionné, et me lancer des piques le soir, c'est pas être bizarre ça ?Tu vois bien que ça me perturbe, laisse-moi un peu tranquille et va embêter les autres ! **Elle déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.** Et puis pourquoi tu accours pour venir me voir aussi ?

\- Personne ne bougeait, et je voulais pas qu'Alby pousse une gueulante. Tu sais quoi tocarde, tu commences un peu à m'énerver.

\- Moi je commence à être lassée de ton attitude, tu n'attises même plus ma haine mais mon ennui quand tu es comme ça.

Gally la regarda intensément. Lui-même était las de son propre comportement. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec elle. Et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Milana soutenait le regard. Et sans vraiment comprendre, elle se retrouva tout à coup plaquée contre un arbre derrière elle, le torse de Gally collé au sien. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, la bouche du bâtisseur touchait presque son oreille.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? **Murmura-t-il**

Sur ces mots, il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Milana, avec douceur. Le cœur de celle-ci fit un bond. Elle commençait à trembler de partout, l'intérieur de son ventre se tordait. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire la sensation qui l'envahissait. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il ne lâchait pas sa main. Mais Milana paniqua soudainement, elle se dégagea alors de l'emprise du bâtisseur.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! **Elle s'énerva, avant de le laisser en plan pour rejoindre les autres au camp.**

Milana n'était pas seulement énervée envers Gally mais aussi envers elle-même, car malgré la pointe de provocation qu'il y avait eu dans la voix du maton, la douceur dont il avait fait preuve avec elle l'avait chamboulée, presque attirée. Et elle ne voulait pas penser ça. Elle devait continuer de le détester pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et ce qu'elle arrivait encore moins à admettre, c'était qu'elle haïssait quand Gally l'ignorait. Car quand il la détestait, elle se sentait _exister_. Elle ne se sentait plus comme la fille qu'on devait protéger à tout prix puisqu'il ne la surprotégeait pas comme Newt le faisait par exemple, ce qui lui plaisait.

Et elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle commençait elle aussi à changer de comportement à tout va. Pourtant, de ce qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours été très calme et sereine. Elle se remit alors en question. Ne cherchait-elle pas elle aussi Gally, à toujours le remballer avant même qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit ? À le laisser en plan dans des situations comme celle-ci ? À s'énerver lorsqu'il l'ignorait ?

Mais qui était-elle ? Que se passait-il ?

* * *

Fiou. Ce chapitre était plutôt long. J'espère que vous avez tout de même bien aimer !

Quel est votre moment préféré ? Alors, simple provocation du style pour faire chier le monde, ou provocation pour montrer à l'autre qu'on est attirée par elle mais qu'on a trop d'égo pour se l'avouer ? Héhé.

Ces vomissements, ces bouffées de chaleur, ces changements d'humeur ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? x)

J'attends vos avis avec hâte et merci pour votre lecture ! :D


	6. VI - La haine au grand jour

Les visites augmentent, j'espère que c'est positif ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, n'ayez pas peur haha ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude. Bonne lecture:-)

* * *

'' _Prends soin de toi pour assurer le futur, WICKED._ '' Milana se réveilla en sursaut, un flash blanc l'aveugla accompagné d'un coup d'électricité qui disparut dans la seconde. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes sans même cligner des yeux. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait complètement bouleversé. De ce qu'elle comprenait, les Créateurs voulaient qu'on la protège à tout prix car ils avaient besoin d'elle pour le futur.. Elle allait donc certainement les voir un jour, ces Créateurs. Mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et ce mot, ''Wicked'', était-ce un code ? Ou peut-être que ce n'était non pas en rapport avec le futur des Créateurs, des personnes de l'extérieur, mais des Blocards. Avait-elle été envoyée ici pour les sauver ? Devaient-ils la protéger pour mériter un futur meilleur ?

Au fond d'elle, elle voulait en parler à Alby, savoir si ses hypothèses pouvaient être vraies.. Même à Newt. Mais elle avait encore cette peur qu'ils l'accusent d'être complice.

En se levant, elle repensa soudainement à la soirée d'hier.. À Gally.. Son geste.. Malgré la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient été si proches.. Elle se détestait à penser ça, mais lorsqu'il avait entrelacé ses doigts dans les siens elle s'était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait cessé de le détester. Mais désormais elle le haïssait plus que jamais. Surtout lorsqu'elle se dit que ce geste n'avait certainement eu aucune signification pour le bâtisseur, et qu'il avait simplement agit de cette manière pour l'énerver. Comme d'habitude.

Une fois dehors, Milana remarqua qu'elle s'était certainement levée trop tôt car il n'y avait presque personne debout et le soleil avait du mal à se lever. Aujourd'hui, Alby lui avait accordé une journée de repos. Il lui avait annoncé hier soir qu'elle serait sarcleuse et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, car selon le chef c'était le seul métier qui convenait à la nouvelle vu son état de santé fragile. Elle n'avait pas cherché à contester, au moins elle allait être avec Newt et Zart. Elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir mieux.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle décida de s'en approcher pour essayer de voir ce qui se trouvait au bout de cette longue entrée. Puisque la dernière fois Gally ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Elle avait envie de savoir ce qu'il cachait, à part ces satanés Griffeurs. Elle voulait y entrer et aider les coureurs à trouver une sortie. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas quoi, quelque chose lui interdisait d'y aller. Elle recula donc, s'étant rendu compte qu'elle s'était approchée trop près.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là la bleue ?

Elle reconnu la voix de Minho, elle se retourna, prête à lui crier dessus pour l'avoir appelé la bleue. Mais lorsqu'elle le vu accompagné avec un autre coureur que Ben, son cœur se serra.

\- Rien, rien.. Dis, vous cherchez un moyen de sortir depuis quand ? **Elle tenta de changer de sujet**

\- Depuis qu'on est là.

\- Et depuis tout ce temps..

\- Le labyrinthe est capricieux, je t'expliquerai un jour. Répondit Minho d'un ton sec.

Il semblait encore déboussolé à cause de Ben. Milana le laissa donc partir, et elle découvrit derrière lui que Gally les regardait depuis la ferme. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer ses sourcils froncés, la haine dans ses yeux. Ce qui la fit rire nerveusement. Elle remarqua aussi que Newt n'était pas encore debout. Elle décida donc d'aller lui faire un réveil surprise. Mais elle devait passer près de la ferme. Et Gally ne manqua de lui lancer un sourire, elle savait qu'il repensait à hier soir. Et cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, elle s'en alla donc d'un pas pressant, les poings serrés.

En arrivant au camp, dans le coin hamacs, elle s'arrêta pour observer Newt qui dormait à poings fermés. Son visage endormi reflétait une paix, une douceur qu'il n'y avait pas ici. Elle avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Heureusement que tu es là Newt.. **Murmura-t-elle**

Elle ne sut pas s'il avait entendu ou autre, mais il se réveilla lentement après ces paroles.

\- Tiens. Première fois que le nouveau se lève avant moi.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout. **Sourit Milana**

Ils allèrent déjeuner, la bonne humeur était étrangement au rendez-vous. Milana essayait de ne plus penser à Gally, à la voix qui était de retour.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'en parler à son ami, lui dire qu'elle allait très certainement joué un rôle pour le futur qui les attendaient.. Mais elle devait se taire, avec Alby elle se retrouverait au Gnouf.

Mais il fut déjà l'heure pour Newt d'aller travailler.

\- T'en as de la chance, c'est la première fois aussi qu'Alby laisse un blocard, surtout un nouveau, prendre un jour de congé.

\- C'est pas comme si je l'avais demandé. **Répliqua la brune**

\- Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non, merci. Travailler avec toi chaque jour va me suffire. Je profite de mes derniers instants en solo.

Newt sourit.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Milana leva les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait que les Créateurs allaient bientôt changer d'avis, que les Blocards n'aient plus à la protéger. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Elle rejoignit Chuck qui nettoyait avec peine l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Salut Chuck. Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- De ce que je sache, tu es de repos aujourd'hui. **Remarqua le torcheur, sans même relever la tête.**

Elle soupira. Son regard se plongea alors dans le vide, elle remarqua soudainement qu'une petite forme ronde s'agitait dans l'herbe, à côté d'elle. Etait-ce un insecte ? Impossible, elle venait d'apercevoir deux yeux rouges et la lumière reflétait sur ce qui semblait être du métal. C'était un insecte des Créateurs, comme les Griffeurs. Mais la petite chose parti trop vite.

\- Dis Chuck, tu as déjà vu ces espèces de choses qui ressemblent à des insectes se balader ici ? **Milana demanda, peu rassurée.**

Il releva enfin la tête.

\- Oui, ce sont des Scaralames. Des sortes de créatures qui servent de caméras aux Créateurs. Ils nous espionnent grâce à elles. Pourquoi, tu en as vu une ?

\- Oui, juste à mes pieds.

\- C'est bizarre, **il songea** , elles ne viennent jamais aussi près d'habitude. C'est sûrement à cause de toi, comme tu es sous haute protection.

Milana leva les yeux au ciel. Encore cette histoire de protection. Tout la ramenait à ça.

\- Ou peut-être que c'est à cause de Gally, comme il est un peu taré avec toi. Vu qu'il est juste là-bas. En plus il te regarde sans arrêt dès qu'il le peut. C'est vraiment flippant.

\- Peut-être que c'est flippant, mais lui ne l'est pas. Crois-moi.

Elle le chercha donc du regard. Il était toujours à la ferme, les bras croisés, le visage dur. Et en effet, il la regardait. Avec haine ? Avec intérêt ? Dans tous les cas, il énervait Milana plus que tout.

\- C'est qu'un imbécile. **Elle ajouta**

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord. **Admit Chuck, avant de se remettre au travail.**

 **ooOOoo**

Milana avait attendu le dîner toute la journée, quand Newt travaillait c'était difficile de lui parler, quand il était de mauvaise humeur encore plus.

Alors qu'il était en train de manger, elle voulu lui demander si c'était à cause de Thomas. Mais celui-ci était assis juste en face de lui et ils s'ignoraient. Elle avait donc sa réponse.

\- Ca va, cool cette journée à rien faire ? **Demanda Zart avec un sourire, pour sortir les amis d'un long silence qui pesait autour d'eux.**

\- C'est pas de ma faute. Je le voulais pas. **Cingla la brune**

\- Il le fallait, c'est comme ça. **Répliqua Newt, sans même relever les yeux de son assiette.**

Milana posa son regard sur son ami en soupirant. Autant il pouvait être sage d'esprit, calme, neutre, dès que quelque chose le contrariait il devenait froid comme de la glace. Elle se dit qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait devoir lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Elle se leva soudainement pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Peut-être qu'avec Poêle-à-frire l'ambiance serait plus joyeuse. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la cuisine que Gally surgit devant elle. La faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu te calmes Gally. **Elle serra les dents, les sourcils froncés.**

\- Sinon quoi la bleue ? Tu vas me laisser en plan comme hier soir ? **Le maton répliqua avec son sourire en coin habituel.**

Il planta son regard glacial dans celui de Milana, ce qui la déstabilisa quelques instants. Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'aurais plutôt dû t'en foutre une. Tu me dégoûtes. **Elle railla**

Gally s'approcha un peu plus, la toisant. Il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite idiote la bleue.

La brune ressentit dans le regard du bâtisseur une certaine faiblesse.. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de répliquer, plus énervée que jamais. Elle s'approcha près de lui à son tour, le collant presque. Son cou devenait rouge suite à sa rage.

\- Je ne suis pas ''la bleue'', je ne suis pas idiote. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'emmerde.

Suite à ces mots, Gally sembla blessé. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, la haine surpassa tous les autres sentiments.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire, tocarde.

Plus loin, au camp, Newt observait la scène d'un air méfiant. La proximité entre les deux blocards commençaient à l'inquiéter. Il ne discernait pas leurs visages.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? **S'intéressa Thomas**

Newt, un peu déstabilisé par les paroles du medjack, le regarda quelques secondes puis il lui montra la scène d'un signe de tête.

\- Et merde. **Souffla Chuck, qui venait lui aussi de voir ce qu'il se passait.**

Milana repoussait Gally sans cesse alors que celui-ci se rapprochait aussitôt d'elle. Ce qui suivit glaça le sang des blocards qui mangeaient tranquillement.

\- POURQUOI TU ME DETESTES BORDEL !

Milana venait d'hurler de toutes ses forces, même les Griffeurs avaient certainement dû l'entendre. Sans même réfléchir, Newt et Thomas se ruèrent vers elle. Même Minho. Tous trois découvrirent une Milana rouge sang suite à cette rage inouïe qu'elle venait de lâcher. Elle ne les regardait même pas, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Gally.

\- Réponds-moi.. **Elle murmura, ses yeux brûlaient de haine.**

\- C'est bon Gally dégage maintenant. **Newt s'empressa de détourner Milana du maton.**

Celui-ci baissa la tête, les poings serrés, et ses amis qui venaient d'arriver le tirèrent pour qu'il s'en aille avant qu'il ne s'attire les foudres du chef.

\- Je veux rentrer. **Milana déclara, Newt la tenait par les épaules.**

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière elle mais Gally n'était déjà plus là. La rage en elle commençait déjà à s'adoucir.

\- C'est bon je l'accompagne. **Proposa Minho**

Milana, tout comme Newt, furent surpris de cette proposition. Surtout qu'elle venait de Minho, l'un des Blocards les plus renfermés. Newt céda tout de même.

\- Ca va aller va.. **Milana lui souffla**

Ils marchèrent en silence. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Gally, son pire ennemi plus que jamais aujourd'hui. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir poussé à crier ainsi, à avoir provoqué en elle une telle haine. Et elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question, pourquoi la détestait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il tout commencé ? Ce n'était pas que de sa faute à elle, elle le savait maintenant.

Une fois devant la chambre, Minho se stoppa, se raclant la gorge. Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- C'était gentil de ta part.

\- Je voyais bien de toute façon que Newt n'avait pas la tête à ça.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper de tes états d'âme plutôt que de ceux des autres.

Le coureur baissa la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Comme si j'avais le temps avec mon super métier en plus. **Il répliqua**

Milana émit un petit rire, ce qui fit plaisir à Minho, lorsqu'il l'avait vu quelques minutes plutôt au bord de l'explosion il n'avait eu qu'une envie, remettre les idées en place à Gally.

\- Bon, dors bien la guerrière.

\- Bonne nuit. **Sourit Milana**

Mais une fois seule dans la chambre, elle ressentit un vide. Elle aurait aimé qu'on la réconforte, qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas elle qui était folle mais l'autre idiot.

Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, en sueur. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait peur. Peur quand elle repensait à cette voix qui lui promettait un futur d'héroïne, peur que ça n'aille trop loin avec Gally. Elle décida alors de sortir, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de boire.

Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la cuisine, elle se stoppa net. Gally était assis sur les escaliers, le regard dans le vide. Un bocal vide était posé à ses pieds. Le reflet de la lune montra à la brune que les yeux du bâtisseur brillaient. Pour la première fois, Milana le trouva faible, plus bas que terre. Sûrement bourré, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne la remarqua pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et elle eut un sentiment bizarre à son égard.

\- Pauvre abruti.. **Elle murmura.**

Elle se détourna aussitôt, ne voulant pas s'énerver. Elle avait tout de même une boule au ventre, elle n'aimait pas laisser les personnes déprimer. Mais cette fois-ci elle se dit qu'il le méritait. Elle rentra alors, sans même lui lancer un dernier regard.

Et la nuit fut pénible. Plus que d'habitude. Encore une fois, Gally avait été le premier à entendre les hurlements et malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, son instinct avait pris le dessus et il avait accouru jusqu'à son lit, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à la prendre dans ses bras. Et lorsque, presque arrivé à l'infirmerie, elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras, toute haine envers elle s'en était allée.

\- Elle s'est évanouie. **Gally hurla sur Thomas qui s'en occupa aussitôt, ne faisant pas attention au bâtisseur.**

Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux, la respiration haletante, paniqué. Il sortit pour se calmer.

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Milana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était ici. Pourquoi Gally était juste au-dessus d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était ce que la voix venait de lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt. '' _On commence par la haine puisqu'elle mène toujours à l'amour._ ''

* * *

Voilà voilà, désolé pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude. J'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même. Votre moment préféré ?

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de la crise de Milana envers Gally ? Et ce message de la voix, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte. Merci pour votre lecture:-)


	7. VII - Un début ?

Hello guyz, désolé pour cette longue attente ! J'en rappelle la cause : le bac. D'ailleurs, j'espère que je l'aurai celui-ci, pour l'instant j'y crois pas trop...:-( En tout cas, merci pour vos visites ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît malgré le peu d'avis ! Bonne lecture:-)

* * *

Elle se sentait légère comme un nuage. Dénuée de tous les maux qu'elle avait enduré, de tête, de ventre, elle avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais évanouie.. Et tout ce qui restait dans son esprit était cette phrase ''On commence par la haine puisqu'elle mène toujours à l'amour''. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Gally, qui était juste au-dessus d'elle, son cœur se mit alors à battre à la chamade. Cette phrase parlait-elle de lui ? Milana se dit alors qu'on était en train de lui dicter ses sentiments. Etait-elle elle-même en ce moment-même ? Les Créateurs étaient-ils en train de la faire vivre comme un pantin ? Peut-être qu'au fond elle ne détestait pas Gally, et que ce foutu bâtisseur non plus. Non, ça, ce n'était possible. Mais alors, que signifiaient les crises incessantes qu'elle piquait au maton sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il détesté dès la première minute sans raison ? Cela ne pouvait être en rapport avec les Créateurs.. Non, ce n'était pas possible.. Si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était même plus humaine. Enfermée dans cet endroit comme un animal, incapable de penser par elle-même.. Non, impossible, elle se faisait des films.

Elle releva à nouveau les yeux vers le regard glacial de Gally, sa bouche resta fermée, les lèvres pincées. Pourtant, le regard du bâtisseur en dit long.. Milana soupira.

\- Allez, sortez les gars. **Newt ordonna en regardant Gally et Minho, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le coureur était là d'ailleurs, vu le ciel dehors il devait être tard.**

Newt vint s'assoir aux côtés de Milana, il semblait épuisé, de longues poches violettes traînaient sous ses yeux.

\- Je sais pas comment il fait ce tocard, mais il est toujours le premier à te sauver.

Milana comprit qu'il parlait de Gally. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle le revoyait hier, prêt à la tuer après qu'elle l'ait incendié devant tout le monde au camp. Puis devant la cuisine, cet instant où il lui avait paru si faible.. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être en rapport avec les Créateurs, il changeait juste de comportement comme bonjour. Tout comme elle.

\- Tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter Milana.

Thomas, qui rangeait les pansements et autres, les regardait du coup de l'oeil. Ses mains s'entremêlaient dans un mouvement de stresse. La brune haussa les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

\- Je pense que c'est les débuts du Bloc, non ?

\- Quand même... Les bleus ont vomi, pleuré.. Mais ça n'a duré que deux ou trois jours.. Pas une semaine..

Newt n'avait plus la force de regarder Milana dans les yeux, il tombait de fatigue. De plus, et bizarrement, sa jambe lui faisait mal. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui été plus arrivé.

\- Tu devrais terminer ta nuit, Newt. **La brune évita le sujet**.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant. Il se leva alors, embrassant Milana sur le front. Avant de sortir il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Thomas, qui l'ignora.

Il y eut un long silence, et Milana n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, trop de mauvais souvenirs sûrement.

\- Je peux sortir ?

Thomas était encore là, acharné à vouloir tout ranger, il tremblait presque tant il était fatigué.

\- Non, tiens bois ce truc et rendors-toi.

Le medjack lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge.

\- C'est que du sucre et des plantes, ça te fera du bien. **Il ajouta, en voyant le visage réticent de la brune**

Elle le bu et lorsque Thomas en eut enfin fini avec son rangement et qu'il alla se coucher, Milana se leva discrètement pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Comme si j'allais l'écouter alors que je vais très bien.. **Elle murmura**

Vu le ciel noir et profond, il devait être trois heures du matin tout au plus. Elle marchait presque sur la pointe des pieds, elle se faisait rire elle-même, à vouloir faire sa rebelle et défier les ordres d'Alby. Elle se retourna en sursaut lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle craignait le pire. Mais la faible lueur de la lune lui montra le visage d'un Minho lui aussi fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là la casse-cou ?

\- Je vais me coucher, dans mon lit.

\- T'es censé rester à l'infirmerie tu le sais ça ? Ce n'est pas très bien de filer en douce dès que Thomas part.

Il semblait sérieux dans ses paroles, pourtant Milana arrivait à déceler un sourire en coin sur le visage de l'asiatique. Elle émit alors un rire.

\- C'est ça Minho, tout à fait. Allez, bonne nuit.

Elle se détourna, mais Minho la retint par la main. Elle planta alors son regard dans le sien, attendant sa réponse.

\- Fais attention, Milana.

Et il la laissa en plan. Elle fronça les sourcils, de quoi parlait-il ? De Gally, sûrement.. De quoi se mêlait-il, franchement.. Il la connaissait à peine..

Une fois dans son lit, elle eut des crampes insupportables dans le bas du ventre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, comme si toutes les maladies du monde allaient s'acharner sur elle.. Elle tenta alors de surmonter la douleur, pour enfin pouvoir s'endormir paisiblement..

 **ooOOoo**

\- Vraiment Milana, je te comprends pas des fois. T'as perturbé tout le monde en arrivant ici,

\- Comme si je l'avais voulu.. **Elle interrompit Newt**

\- Soit, ensuite il t'arrive que des malheurs, puis tu te prends la tête tous les jours avec le pire blocard et maintenant tu désobéis. Tu m'impressionnes.

\- Merci, **répondit Milana avec un sourire faussement ironique.**

Newt soupira, rigolant à moitié. En se levant ce matin, Thomas l'avait cherché partout, paniqué à l'idée de s'attirer les foudres du chef. Mais Alby n'avait étonnement rien dit, surtout que Minho avait sauvé la mise au Medjack en racontant qu'il avait raccompagné Milana jusqu'à sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu envie de rire suite à cette scène, mais Minho l'avait fait taire par une petite tape dans le dos.

Le temps était plutôt maussade aujourd'hui, étonnant puisqu'il faisait toujours beau. Milana n'en savait rien, mais c'était Newt qui lui avait expliqué. De plus, c'était déjà l'après-midi et toujours aucun bruit de la boîte qui devait ramener les provisions habituelles.

\- J'espère que les filles dehors ne sont pas toutes comme toi. **Ajouta soudainement Zart**

Les autres filles... Elle y pensait bien peu, et pourtant. Le fait d'être la seule fille ici lui donnait l'impression d'être la seule restante sur cette terre... Sensation étrange, et au fond d'elle elle avait si peur que ce soit vrai.. Newt donna un coup de coude à Zart en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tiens Milana, apporte-ça à Thomas.

\- Pourquoi tu peux pas le faire toi ? **Elle lança un regard de défi à Newt, pour voir s'il allait comprendre qu'elle avait fait le lien entre Thomas et lui..**

La seule réponse du blond fut un regard noir qui incita Milana à vite partir loin d'ici pour donner ce sac de plantes au medjack. En passant près de la forêt elle aperçu Gally coupant des morceaux de bois, il semblait concentré mais elle savait qu'il l'ignorait, il avait fait ça depuis ce matin. Pas un seul mot n'était sorti de sa bouche, pas un seul regard, rien. Cette journée n'était pas normale.

\- Quand t'es arrivé ici, c'est qui la personne avec qui tu passais le plus clair de ton temps ? **Se risqua à demander Milana une fois à l'infirmerie**

Thomas lui lança un regard hésitant, puis il lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils

\- Newt.

Elle planta son regard dans celui du medjack.

\- Je savais pas que c'était possible.. Du moins je n'en avais plus le souvenir..

\- De quoi ? **Thomas semblait décontenancé.**

\- Rien, bonne journée.

Elle sortie d'un pas pressé. Ce bloc cachait bien plus de secrets qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

 **ooOOoo**

Avec près de deux heures de retard selon Alby, la boîte décida enfin de remonter. Le chef descendit dedans pour passer les affaires à Newt.

\- Beaucoup de seringues, de tubes.. C'est bizarre.. Et ben, on a jamais eu autant de gâteaux.. Ah tiens ça c'est pour toi, **termina Newt en passant des vêtements pour femme à Milana**

Des sous-vêtements suivirent, ce qui gêna Milana lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard des autres. Les joues rouges, elle regarda vers Gally mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les bras croisés sur son torse, les sourcils froncés. Elle se détourna alors de lui, Minho qui venait de rentrer se mit alors à rire à côté d'elle.

\- C'est un peu plus sexy une fois mis sur toi j'espère ?

Newt leur lança un regard interloqué, puis il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire suite au sourire moqueur de Minho. Un peu plus loin, le bâtisseur avait entendu les paroles du coureur, et cela ne le laissa pas indifférent puisqu'il releva les yeux vers Milana, cherchant son regard. Mais elle l'ignora à son tour. Alors que les torcheurs s'attelèrent au rangement, Alby remonta, les sourcils froncés.

\- Le retard, la nourriture qui change, le trop-plein de produits médicaux.. Je ne sais pas.. **Il parla dans sa barbe près de Newt et Milana**

Celle-ci se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de ses multiples problèmes de santé, mais elle ne préféra pas se mettre en avant. Alby passa à côté d'elle en la bousculant presque.

\- Newt tu viens.

Celui-ci adressa un regard d'excuse à son amie et suivit le chef. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire.. Le chef du Bloc avait certainement de nombreux soupçons en tête à nouveau.

\- Allez viens la guerrière, on va manger. **Déclara Minho en passant son bras sur les épaules de la brune, sous le regard haineux de Gally.**

 **ooOOooOOoo**

Trois longs jours s'étaient déroulés sous un temps gris. Alby n'adressait plus la parole à Milana et pourtant il ordonnait à tout le monde de la surprotéger, Gally semblait à bout de nerfs et observait les moindres faits et gestes que Minho exécutait envers Milana et pourtant dès que celle-ci osait regarder le bâtisseur, il faisait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux. Les coureurs revenaient toujours sans aucune nouveauté.. Mais les points positifs était que Milana était en parfaite santé suite à son contrôle imposé par Alby à l'infirmerie, et elle n'entendait plus cette voix horrible dans sa tête. Ce qu'elle trouva suspicieux, à quoi jouaient-ils encore ces Créateurs.. Et le blond au regard froid continuait de l'agacer dès qu'elle le voyait, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis la dispute au camp..

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, à l'heure du retour des coureurs, ce fut la panique générale. Ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Tous les blocards dont Milana étaient regroupés devant l'immense porte du Sud.

\- Vous trouvez ça normal ? **Demanda Chuck, inquiet**

\- Tout à fait tocard, **ironisa Gally**

La brune eut une sensation bizarre en entendant cette voix qui lui était devenu presque inconnue.. Un vent brutal s'abattit sur eux, Milana se protégea par réflexe avec son bras.

\- Putain.. **Souffla Zart**

\- Ils sont où merde, **s'exclama un blocard au fond.**

Milana commença alors à stresser. S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, cela être à nouveau de sa faute. Et Minho..

Mais alors qu'elle allait se faire un nombre de films inimaginables, deux silhouettes apparurent tout à coup, se rapprochant à toute vitesse... Suivis d'une troisième, beaucoup plus grande que les deux premières.

\- Griffeur ! **Hurla Chuck, terrifié**

Alors c'était ça, les griffeurs. De ce qu'elle arrivait à voir, il lui semblait que c'était des sortes d'araignées monstrueuses mais.. Métalliques. Fabriquées de toutes pièces par les Créateurs. Elle en fût répugnée, elle resta plantée sur place. D'instinct, Gally et Newt l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras pour la faire reculer, la plaçant derrière eux. Et les Blocards se mirent alors tous à hurler. Ils suppliaient Minho et Alby de se dépêcher. Derrière les épaules de Gally et Newt elle parvenait tout de même à voir le Griffeur qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, apeurée, elle recula encore plus. Les portes se refermaient trop vite à son goût. Elle commençait à tourner, elle se sentait mal, elle allait à nouveau s'évanouir... Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment... Heureusement, les deux coureurs parvinrent à rentrer dans le bloc à temps. Le griffeur restant bloqué derrière les portes immenses. Milana soupira de soulagement, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps..

\- Une attaque de griffeurs en pleine journée, et maintenant ils se rapprochent de notre entrée... Les Créateurs cherchent à nouveau à nous éloigner du labyrinthe. **S'exclama Alby, les poings serrés, après avoir repris son souffle.** Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

Les blocards se retournèrent alors tous vers Milana, un peu plus loin derrière eux. Elle déglutit. Gally, Minho, même Newt la regardaient avec les sourcils froncés. Elle se sentait trembler de tous les côtés.

\- C'est de sa faute, tout a changé depuis son arrivée. **Winston s'écria**

\- C'est vrai, elle nous porte la poisse depuis le début, **ajouta un blocard que Milana n'arrivait pas à voir.**

Gally baissa la tête. Elle chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de Newt, mais il baissa à son tour la tête. Minho, ce fut pareil. Seul Alby ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- La ferme. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments pour affirmer ma thèse, mais pour moi elle est loin d'être le problème.

Les blocards ne dirent plus un seul mot, Gally avait relevé la tête en sa direction, le regard froid. L'argument d'Alby ne semblait pas convaincre tout le monde, de nombreux regards haineux étaient tournés vers la brune. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses jambes, sous la pression elle les sentit fléchir. Elle ne s'évanouit pas, elle s'effondra juste. Dans les bras de Newt qui la rattrapa à temps.

\- Milana.. **Souffla Newt, impuissant**

L'arrivée de Milana n'était pas seulement un changement car c'était une fille, elle était aussi devenue une énorme responsabilité. À cause des Créateurs certes, mais Newt avait l'impression d'avoir dans ses bras son trésor le plus précieux, qu'il fallait à tout prix préserver. Tout tournait autour d'elle, toute l'attention était sur elle. Si Newt ou Alby se réveillaient la peur au ventre le matin c'était par peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Milana à nouveau. Leur première préoccupation n'était plus de trouver une sortie mais de veiller à ce que « la fille soit protégée ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Newt chercha une réponse dans les yeux bleus de la brune, mais ils étaient éteints. Il ne pouvait y lire que du stresse et de la panique. Il la replaça droite, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas retomber à nouveau. Inquiet, Alby s'approcha d'eux.

\- Ca va aller Milana, je te promets que jamais on ne te fera du mal.

Milana, encore sous le choc, n'en revint pas de cet élan de compassion de la part d'Alby. Avec tous ces regards de haine, ces accusations dans les yeux des Blocards, elle se sentait plus bas que terre.

\- N'y fais pas attention, ils sont cons tu devrais avoir l'habitude.. Allons manger. **Newt tenta de la rassurer, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers le camp.**

Elle entendit cependant les menaces d'Alby.

\- Faites attention à votre comportement, vous savez où est-ce que vous finirez sinon..

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla vers l'infirmerie avec Minho pour un contrôle.

 **ooOOoo**

Milana n'arrivait pas à manger, la vision du Griffeur qui avait presque réussi à rentrer dans le Bloc, puis les regards remplis de haine envers elle.. Elle avait désormais peur d'être ici. Elle espérait que cette idée allait lui passer, elle n'était pas seule. Newt, Alby, même Minho seraient là pour la protéger.. Même si cet après-midi au retour des coureurs ils s'étaient presque détournés d'elle..

Thomas et Chuck se chamaillaient à côté d'elle, Minho, qui d'habitude restait dans son coin, était venu avec eux après sa visite à l'infirmerie. Ce qui fit plaisir à Milana, et le coureur essayait tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées. Newt lui n'arrêtait pas de forcer la brune à manger. Et sa dernière remarque fut de trop.

\- Tu trouves pas que tu t'évanouis bien assez comme ça ?

Elle avait entendu ça toute la soirée, elle adorait Newt et son éternelle sagesse, mais c'en était trop.

\- Ca suffit. **Elle hurla presque, le visage rouge.**

Avait-elle voulu crier ? Non. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas supporté cette phrase, qui pourtant venait de l'irriter comme si c'était Gally qui l'avait prononcée. Newt la regarda avec de grands yeux, Milana baissa aussitôt la tête, rouge de honte cette fois-ci. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, à nouveau. Minho la regardait avec incompréhension, même Chuck.

\- Je vais me chercher à boire. Il y a que de l'alcool ici. **Elle se leva, les mains tremblantes.**

Alors qu'elle passa au milieu de tous les blocards, Winston se leva, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je sais pas où tu te crois la bleue, mais ce que je sais c'est que pour une nouvelle tu t'y crois un peu trop. Et vu tous les problèmes que tu nous apportes, si t'étais pas surprotégée comme ça crois-moi que t'aurais fini dans mon abattoir.

Milana s'était figée devant le trancheur, son sang s'était glacé. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer pauvre tocard de merde. **Gally s'était levé au quart de tour, repoussant Winston qu'il trouva bien trop proche de Milana, et mit celle-ci derrière lui.** Et toi, tu te prends pour qui ?

Winston n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Alby venait de l'empoigner par les cheveux.

\- Toi, tu m'as pas écouté avant. **Il semblait tellement fou de rage que cela paraissait irréel, comme si quelqu'un venait de le posséder, il traina le trancheur par les cheveux comme un vulgaire animal.**

Gally se retourna vers Milana, ils se regardèrent alors pour la première fois depuis presque quatre jours. Il cerna dans les yeux de la brune une terreur immense, ainsi qu'un regard qui le remercia. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais Newt s'était ramené, arrachant Milana de la vue du bâtisseur. Celui-ci serra les poings et il les observa s'en aller vers la salle de conseil.

Milana s'attendit à ce qu'on la sermonne, qu'on lui dise d'arrêter d'être si impulsive.. Mais Alby lui expliqua tout simplement que Winston allait être au Gnouf pendant deux jours, et que s'il recommençait encore une fois elle devait immédiatement le dire, ainsi il serait banni. Et malgré qu'elle le haïssait, certainement plus qu'elle n'haïssait Gally, elle en eut des frissons dans le dos.

Comme d'habitude, Newt voulu la raccompagner, mais elle demanda à être seule. Il se posta alors devant la porte de la salle du conseil et l'observa, Alby à ses côtés.

Alors qu'elle allait arriver devant la maison, Gally surgit de nulle part. La faisant sursauter au passage. Il la contempla pendant quelques secondes, elle n'osa rien dire, n'ayant plus l'habitude de lui parler. Et le regard du bâtisseur fut beaucoup trop insistant, elle baissa alors la tête.

\- Pourquoi je te déteste ? Je sais pas. Pourquoi je sais pas ? Car il y a sûrement trop de raisons pour que je te les dise. C'est comme ça.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le ventre noué.

\- Pourquoi ces journées d'ignorance ? **Elle demanda, ne sachant quoi répondre aux confessions du maton.**

\- Si je passe mes journées avec toi, la bleue, je finirai pas être fou.

\- Tu l'es déjà. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Pas plus que toi, **répliqua Gally**

Milana baissa à nouveau la tête, ne trouvant aucune réponse. La haine recommençait à surgir, elle était soulagée qu'il arrête de l'ignorer, mais elle voulait en même temps le tuer sur place avec son air narquois et ses piques.

Et alors qu'elle allait le remballer afin qu'elle puisse aller dormir, sentant un mal de tête qui arrivait à toute vitesse, Gally la prit par le menton pour lui relever la tête, et en quelques secondes elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Les bras du maton qui la serraient comme si elle allait s'envoler. Elle souffla dans la nuque du blond.. De soulagement. En un rien de temps, son esprit s'était vidé grâce à ce geste, qui lui paraissait autrefois impossible de la part du blocard.

Il la relâcha doucement pour ensuite partir aussi vite que le vent, sans lui dire un seul mot. Laissant Milana en plan comme elle l'avait fait avec lui dans la forêt. Et une fois dans son lit, remise de ses émotions, elle se dit que leur jeu était finalement loin d'être fini. Gally était toujours aussi lunatique. La haine qui avait disparu dans les bras du bâtisseur était de retour, mais elle n'était désormais plus aussi forte qu'avant.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! Chapitre plutôt long. Vous avez aimé ? Perso, j'ai adoré écrire la toute fin, donc le moment Gally/Milana, ainsi que le moment où Milana s'effondre dans les bras de Newt et qu'on apprend un peu ce qu'il ressent à propos d'elle.

Avec l'épisode du griffeur, vous pensez que ça va partir en sucette maintenant avec les blocards qui soupçonnent à nouveau Milana ? Quel passage avez-vous aimé ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! Merci de votre lecture, bisouuuus:-)


	8. VIII - Le corps et ses secrets

Hello ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours.. Merci à Tatiana pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture:-)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le groupe de sarcleurs était silencieux. Zart était dans son coin, concentré sur son travail, et Milana essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Newt mais rien n'y faisait, il l'ignorait comme si elle était devenue un fantôme. Et la brune ne supporta pas ce comportement longtemps.

Elle n'avait rien dit de toute la matinée, mais lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine elle explosa.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Newt, qui était un peu plus loin devant elle, se stoppa et se retourna.

\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça Milana ? **Il demanda, calmement.**

Elle fut décontenancée par la question, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Le blond se rapprocha alors de Milana.

\- Et toi Milana, qu'est-ce que tu as ? À vouloir te mettre en danger chaque seconde, alors que tu sais très bien que nous devons te protéger et que si on le fait pas, on sera certainement réduits en cendres. On dirait que tu fais tout pour qu'on ne puisse pas accomplir la mission que les Créateurs nous ont confiée. Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

Il serrait les poings, fronçait les sourcils. Milana ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, lui qui était toujours si sage, si serein... Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Newt je.. C'est pas vrai, jamais je n'oserais faire une telle chose..

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours fourrée avec _lui_ ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu flirtes avec lui ? Le pire gars du Bloc. Arrête ça Milana, il faut que tu arrêtes avec lui, il est dangereux. Ce n'est pas sain.

Sur ces paroles, le visage de Newt était désormais presque collé à celui de Milana. Celle-ci n'osait plus bouger. Elle sentait la rage monter en elle. Et pour encore plus l'énerver elle aperçut au loin Gally qui s'était stoppé dans son travail, les scrutant d'un air mauvais, alors qu'il l'avait ignorée tout le matin malgré leur rapprochement de la veille.

\- Excuse-moi papa, enferme-moi au Gnouf au moins je ne ferai plus de bêtises. **Milana serra les dents**

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

\- TU es ridicule. C'est quoi ton problème avec Gally ? Il ne se passe rien entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien.

\- Et c'était quoi ce câlin hier soir ?

\- Rien du tout. Tu es jaloux ? **Elle essaya de d'esquiver la question**

Newt se mit à rire.

\- Si tu savais.

\- Je sais très bien. **Répondit Milana, le regard plein de sous-entendus.** Et quand on parle du loup.

Newt se racla la gorge et se retourna pour découvrir Thomas derrière lui.

\- Tout va bien ? **S'inquiéta le medjack**

\- Bien sûr, **sourit Milana avec ironie.**

Le sarcleur baissa la tête, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Milana, à bout, lança alors un regard vers le bâtisseur, mais il n'était plus là. Ses amis regardaient vers la forêt, il s'y était sûrement engouffré. Il avait très certainement entendu les paroles de Newt, qui les avait criées trop fort. Elle décida alors d'aller le voir, pour s'expliquer. Elle voulait mettre fin à leur petit jeu, elle voulait arrêter de le fréquenter car elle se dit qu'il valait mieux le perdre lui plutôt que Newt. D'ailleurs celui-ci se retourna pour s'excuser mais elle était déjà en route vers la forêt.x le perdre lui plutôt que Newt. D'ailleurs celui-ci se retourna pour s'excuser mais elle était déjà en route vers la forêt.

\- Laisse-la c'est bon. **Thomas retint Newt par le bras, ce contact fit frissonner le blond.**

\- Cette mission va nous rendre dingue. **Newt baissa les yeux**

\- On va y arriver. Il y a bien un truc qui nous attend au bout de tout ça. **Le medjack essaya de rassurer son ami, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du sarcleur.**

Newt releva les yeux vers lui, incrédule face au comportement de Thomas. Lui qui était si distant d'habitude. La bouche ouverte face au brun, Newt ne réussit à dire quoique ce soit. Et c'est ainsi que Thomas le laissa en plan, pour ne pas changer.

Elle le trouva là, en train de s'acharner sur un arbre mort. Les sourcils froncés, hache en main, il semblait ne plus penser à rien.

\- Hé.

Elle le fit sursauter, ce qui l'énerva aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi. **Cingla-t-il**

\- Il faut qu'on s'explique.

\- J'ai pas envie la bleue.

Milana se sentit offensée.

\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça tout à coup ? Par rapport à hier soir on dirait plus la même personne.

\- Je regrette déjà ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? **Milana ne sut pourquoi, mais ces paroles lui pincèrent le cœur.**

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite conne. Comme les autres tocards de ce Bloc.

Sous le choc, Milana ne trouvait plus quoi dire. Gally la regardait avec une telle haine, elle en eut mal au ventre.

\- Je..

\- Dégage, **il commençait à vraiment s'énerver.**

Milana s'en alla alors sans se retourner, la boule au ventre. Et elle partit se réfugier dans son travail, essayant d'oublier la honte qu'elle venait de vivre, mais elle voulait aussi à tout prix oublier cette douleur au fond d'elle qui lui donnait l'impression de tenir à Gally.

 **oooOOOooo**

Une semaine tranquille était passée, Milana avait décidé de ne plus faire attention au bâtisseur, et tout se déroulait pour le mieux entre elle et Newt par ce fait. Même Alby semblait plus chaleureux. La brune s'était retrouvée une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, prise de vomissements, mais rien d'alarmant.

Un soir au camp, Milana peinait à manger. Au fond, elle se rendait compte qu'elle vivait mal le fait de faire comme si Gally n'existait plus. Le haïr lui manquait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas ? **Newt demanda, hésitant. Depuis leur dispute, il était parfois gêné face à elle. Surtout lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle savait pour Thomas.**

\- Tout va très bien. Perte d'appétit à cause de la chaleur très certainement.

Le blond ne semblait pas convaincu même si c'est vrai qu'en ce moment il faisait très chaud, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il allait devoir en parler à Alby de toute façon.

Milana entendit soudainement la voix de Gally, il rigolait comme jamais. Ce qui énerva la brune au plus haut point, il semblait l'avoir oublié en un rien de temps. Il l'avait donc vraiment servie comme un simple passe-temps. Elle se leva d'un bond pour aller débarrasser son assiette en cuisine et elle passa le plus vite possible devant le maton.

En arrivant, elle retrouva Minho qui discutait avec Poêle-à-frire.

\- Tiens voilà ma guerrière. **Sourit le coureur**

Milana sourit à son tour, retrouvant un peu de gaieté. Dans un bruit sourd, Gally fit son apparition, jetant un regard noir à Minho. La brune se racla la gorge.

\- T'as un problème la bleue. **Siffla Gally sans se retourner alors qu'il fouillait dans le placard à gâteaux.**

\- Bouge de là tocard, **répliqua Poêle-à-frire en fronçant les sourcils,** si tu me voles quelque chose tu rembourses ! **Il menaça avant de quitter la cuisine**

Le bâtisseur s'adossa alors aux côtés de Milana, la toisant avec une barre de céréales en bouche. Les mains de la brune commençaient à trembler. Plus d'une semaine qu'il l'avait ignoré, et il décidait de revenir en l'énervant, plutôt que de s'excuser. Mais pourquoi devrait-il s'excuser après tout ? C'est aussi elle qui avait décidé de l'ignorer.. Mais peut-être l'avait-elle ignoré pour qu'il revienne, justement.. Et elle se rendit compte au final qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais. Elle recommençait à ressentir une tonne de sentiments face à lui, le sentir si proche d'elle la rendait folle, folle de rage mais gênée à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ça. Et Milana savait qu'il le faisait exprès, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard glacial.

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question. **Il relança, ne la lâchant pas du regard.**

Et la brune ne pu pas se retenir, sans vraiment se contrôler sa main atterrie sur la joue du bâtisseur. Si fort, qu'en la retirant une énorme trace rouge s'étalait sur la peau blanche de Gally. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- C'est bon, ça te convient cette réponse ? **Cracha Milana, le fusillant du regard.**

Les yeux de Gally, grands ouverts de stupéfaction, n'exprimaient plus rien. Comme si Milana l'avait sonné. Minho, de l'autre côté de la table, haussa les sourcils, impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le bâtisseur regarda longuement Milana, puis il se racla la gorge et se détourna sans rien dire, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte en sortant. Et d'un coup, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Minho se mit alors à rire.

\- Je cherche vraiment à me faire tuer. Tu as raison en fait Minho. **Souffla Milana, choquée.**

\- Bon là en même temps, il l'a bien mérité ce petit con. **Ricana le coureur**

Mais la brune ne semblait pas convaincue. Certes, il cherchait son mal, mais de là à lui foutre une claque.. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même.. Elle ne l'avait pas voulue.. Il allait se venger, et cela allait être terrible.

\- Je.. Il faut que j'y aille ! À demain !

\- Eh mais attends...

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir, en moins d'une minute elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle commençait à paniquer à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle s'était toujours dit que jamais elle n'aurait peur de Gally, et pourtant. Peut-être avait-elle peur car pour une fois, c'était de sa faute et non celle du bâtisseur. Il n'avait agit qu'avec des paroles, elle avait porté le coup en première. Et elle le connaissait maintenant, il avait le sang chaud. Soit il allait définitivement la rayer de sa vie, soit il allait se venger.

Et pour empirer les choses, elle fut soudainement prise de violents maux de tête. Elle se coucha sur son lit en soupirant.

\- Il faut que je dorme, il faut que j'arrête de penser.. **Elle se répéta ces mots plusieurs fois, elle voulait à tout prix s'endormir et oublier, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de tête.**

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Milana. Elle se leva d'un bond, c'était Gally. Son cœur se mit à battre comme jamais. Il contourna le lit et arriva jusqu'à la brune en quelques secondes, la plaquant contre le mur. Plaçant son bras sur la gorge de la brune sans pour autant appuyer dessus, il planta son regard dans le sien. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Milana tremblait, mais elle tremblait de surprise. Les yeux de Gally brûlaient comme le feu.. Mais ils ne brûlaient pas de haine.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite peste des fois. **Il murmura, touchant presque les lèvres de Milana.**

Celle-ci n'osait plus bouger, figée comme une statue. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler. Rien qu'à travers leurs regards ils se disaient tout. Et Gally baissa soudainement ses yeux vers la bouche de Milana, et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, il la regarda alors à nouveau, cherchant une réaction. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, le cœur de la brune s'emballa, son ventre se tordit.

\- Je.. Gally.. **Elle le repoussa doucement, baissant la tête, les joues rouges.**

Il leva la tête, avec son éternel sourire en coin. Milana n'arrivait plus à le regarder.

\- Je sais que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait avant.

\- Arrête de toujours t'avancer, idiot. **Siffla Milana**

Il pouffa. La brune ne savait plus quoi penser, elle n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait presque embrassé. Et c'est très certainement ce qu'il attendait en ce moment-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il y a moins d'une heure encore elle venait de lui faire du mal. Et maintenant il était.. Doux avec elle. Il cachait quelque chose.

\- Tu te moques de moi, j'en suis sûre. Vas-t-en.

Le maton se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. **Soupira-t-il** , je commence à ressentir la même chose que toi, tout ça me lasse.

Elle osa alors enfin le regarder, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Insinuait-il qu'il voulait changer ? La claque qu'il avait reçue l'avait-elle réveillé, fait réaliser qu'il allait trop loin ?

\- Je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe Gally. Je comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici, je comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve ici, alors qu'il y a sûrement d'autres filles. Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit me protéger. Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe ici, comment on va faire pour sortir de cet endroit, comment on va vaincre les menaces des Créateurs. Et toi, toi tu me rajoutes des problèmes. J'arrive plus à comprendre ton comportement. Je sais bien que je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie d'avant, mais je sais que jamais je n'ai été comme ça. Tu me fais péter des câbles, tu me fous à bout de nerf. Il n'y a que toi pour me faire ressentir tout ça. Et au final, je ne comprends pas non plus ce que je ressens envers toi.. De la haine ou de..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer son long discours, de se libérer d'un poids qu'elle gardait en elle depuis le début, car son nez se mit soudainement à saigner comme jamais.

\- Merde merde merde... **Milana jura, il fallait que cela arrive maintenant.**

Gally s'empressa de chercher un mouchoir dans la salle de bain d'à côté, il revint aussi vite que possible.

\- Décidément.. **Il soupira** , il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Hors de question, pas pour un saignement de nez. **Répliqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle plaça son mouchoir afin de stopper l'écoulement.**

Le bâtisseur se dressa les bras croisés, fronçant ses sourcils arqués.

\- Tu m'énerves, Milana.

Et à ce moment-là, Gally réalisa qu'il appréciait le sale caractère de la blocarde.

 **oooOOOooo**

Deux semaines étaient passées sans grands incidents, rien n'était arrivé aux blocards, ni à Milana à part quelques maux de tête passagers, la voix semblait avoir disparu. Les premiers jours suite à leur rapprochement soudain, Milana et Gally s'étaient un peu évités, gênés. Ils avaient tous deux réalisé que quelque chose changeait. Mais aucun des deux n'osait l'aborder.

Depuis une semaine, Gally essayait de revenir lentement vers elle, lui lançant quelques piques sans méchanceté pour qu'elle réagisse.. Mais rien. Milana le remarquait, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Du moins, elle ne l'avait plus depuis sa visite de contrôle habituelle à l'infirmerie en début de semaine. Thomas, qui l'avait examiné, avait remarqué que son ventre semblait un peu gonflé et plutôt dur, et Milana l'avait aussi remarqué quelques jours avant sa visite. Elle avait alors pourtant dit au medjack qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, même très peu. Il avait alors mis la faute sur le stress. Pourtant, depuis deux jours, elle était prise de nausées alors qu'elle allait bien, puisqu'elle évitait tout contact avec Gally pour ne pas stresser et qu'elle se concentrait sur son travail qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts.

Et ce matin, alors qu'elle venait de se lever après une nuit bien trop courte, puisqu'elle passait son temps à se poser des questions sur la raison de son ventre gonflé, elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle se rappela d'un souvenir flou, que les Créateurs lui avaient certainement fait oublier, il lui manquait quelque chose.. Elle se rappela qu'une femme faisait l'expérience d'une chose une fois par mois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était..

\- Et si... **Elle se murmura soudainement à elle-même, les sourcils froncés**

Mais elle se stoppa bien vite dans ses pensées et se mit à rire à haute voix. Quelle idée stupide qu'elle venait d'avoir, se dit-elle... Comme si elle pouvait être enceinte ! Du bon Dieu, très certainement.

\- Je deviens folle.. **Soupira-t-elle, avant de sortir pour rejoindre Newt et Zart.**

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8. Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Beaucoup de choses hein, le moment Gally/Milana.. Milana qui réalise, enfin à moitié, ce qui lui arrive.. Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre selon ? J'espère que vous avez apprécier le lire. À bientôt:-)

PS : J'ai déjà perdu des lectrices, j'avoue que ça me décourage un peu ! J'espère en retrouver vite..


	9. IX - Deux mois et quelques

Heyyyy ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de recevoir quelques avis à nouveau. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Après une longue journée de travail, Milana fut épuisée. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile, ce qu'elle faisait. Et malgré cela, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer à chaque fin de journée. De plus, elle se souciait encore à propos de son ventre, de ses nausées.. Et elle ne voyait plus Gally depuis deux jours, il l'évitait dès que possible. Elle se dit qu'il en avait eu marre qu'elle ignore ses ''avances'', mais elle avait trop de problèmes pour penser à leur ''histoire''.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, pour se regarder comme elle le faisait depuis une semaine. Elle releva son t-shirt et regarda son ventre dans le miroir. Il était toujours légèrement rond, un peu gonflé, dur. Pourtant, elle avait fait un test, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, c'était impossible, elle mangerait comme une folle si c'était le cas. Or, elle n'avait toujours pas faim. Cela ne pouvait être que le stress, Thomas avait raison.

En sortant, elle tomba sur Newt.

\- Ca va Milana ?

\- Fatiguée.. Je vais enfin aller manger.

\- Ah, tu as faim ? Bonne nouvelle. **Il sourit**

\- Oui.. **Elle mentit**

 **ooOOoo**

Elle passa une bonne soirée, Minho était plutôt drôle ce soir et il lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes. Il la raccompagna pour aller au lit. Devant la porte de sa chambre, elle lui sourit.

\- Bonne nuit, merci pour cette soirée.

\- Comment ça ? **Le coureur haussa les sourcils**

\- J'ai du mal à penser positivement en ce moment.

Minho ne comprit pas, et cela l'énervait.

\- Il faudra quand même que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Il faut qu'Alby ou Newt soient au courant, n'oublies pas qu'on doit te protéger. Si quelqu'un t'embêtes ou autre.. C'est ton copain qui te fait des misères ? **Cracha le maton**

\- Mon copain ? **Se brusqua Milana avec de gros yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir**

\- Oui, Gally.

Milana le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est pas mon copain, et je pense que ça se voit. À moins que tu sois idiot..

\- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai rien dit. Pourtant il ne semblait pas persuadé. Allez, bonne nuit guerrière.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui fit frissonner la brune. Décidément, elle ne serait jamais habituée à des contacts avec les garçons.

\- Et ne dis rien ! Ajouta-t-elle

\- Si tu y tiens..

 **ooOOoo**

'' _Cela fait un peu plus de deux mois.. Cela va bientôt se voir.._ '' Milana se réveilla en sursaut, elle eut envie de pleurer. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes, la voix était de retour.. Et ce qu'elle venait de dire accentua les peurs de Milana. Peut-être qu'elle l'était vraiment au final.. Mais comment ? Ca lui semblait impossible... Avait-on fait une expérience sur elle ? L'avait-elle voulu ? Après tout, elle devait attendre pour être sûr de ce qui lui arrivait, car elle n'avait de toute façon plus aucun souvenir.. Elle se leva de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit. Mais elle ne voulait plus dormir, elle ne voulait plus entendre cette voix.

Elle décida donc de sortir, de se promener dans le Bloc. L'air était assez frais, cela lui fit du bien. Elle pouvait enfin respirer correctement. Alors qu'elle marchait tête baissée, elle tomba sur la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimée voir. Gally.

\- Toi aussi, t'aimes les balades nocturnes ? **Il tenta**

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout. **Répondit-elle, sèchement.**

Il ne répondit pas, il était las de l'énerver. Alors il préféra marcher à côté d'elle en ne disant pas un mot. Il était déjà satisfait qu'elle ne le rejette pas.

'' _Il faut que tu le caches.._ '' Milana se stoppa net. La voix continuait, même quand elle ne dormait pas. La brune serra les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? **Gally haussa les sourcils**

Elle l'ignora. Les Créateurs, en plus de la surveiller, ne cessaient de tout lui dicter.

Prise d'une rage soudaine, elle se dirigea vers un des murs géants du bloc. Le bâtisseur ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Avec la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas en voir le bout tellement ils étaient hauts. Mais elle remarqua des lianes. Elle ne les avait jamais remarquées à vrai dire. Elle eut un sourire diabolique.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas grimper le mur à l'aide de ces plantes ?

Gally se demanda si elle se parlait à elle-même, car elle ne lui lança pas un seul regard. D'un coup, elle se mit vraiment à grimper, il pensait qu'elle blaguait. Il se mit alors à rire, un vrai rire. Franc et chaleureux. Ce qui perturba tellement Milana qu'elle faillit lâcher les lianes.

\- On a déjà essayé, c'est pas la peine. Allez descends avant de te fracturer un bras ou une jambe.

Elle devait être deux mètres plus haut, et en effet les plantes semblaient déjà s'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête vers le bâtisseur et manqua de tomber, heureusement il la rattrapa par les hanches et la déposa à terre en douceur, continuant de rigoler.

\- T'es tarée des fois.

\- Arrête d'être dans les alentours, ça m'aidera. **Répliqua Milana, regardant ailleurs**

\- Je peux continuer de t'ignorer toute ma vie si je le veux.

La brune baissa la tête, y arriverait-elle, elle ? Elle pensa soudainement à son ventre, Gally n'était pas au courant. Et avec un t-shirt moulant, on pouvait voir la légère bosse. Elle s'assura donc en se raclant la gorge que son gilet le recouvrait bien.

\- Crois-moi que les lianes, c'est la première chose à laquelle on a pensé. Alors imagine tout ce qu'on a essayé ensuite. On peut rien faire, à part si Minho trouve quelque chose.

Milana planta son regard dans celui du maton, ces paroles ne faisaient que l'encourager à haïr les personnes qui leur faisaient subir tout ça.

\- J'EMMERDE LES CREATEURS ! **Milana hurla de toutes ses forces, à bout de nerfs.**

Gally fit de gros yeux, prêt à lui crier dessus. Mais il se ravisa, personne ne semblait avoir entendu et heureusement..

\- Ca va pas dans ta tête la bleue, tu veux qu'Alby fasse un crise cardiaque ou quoi ? **Siffla-t-il, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.**

Milana se laissa tirer, cela la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

\- Et maintenant tu rigoles ? T'es vraiment lunatique.

Suite à cette remarque, Milana se souvint qu'elle s'était dit une fois que les Créateurs contrôlaient ses émotions.. Et si ce n'était pas eux, mais un symptôme de ce qu'elle pensait avoir en elle ? Elle se mit à paniquer, trop de choses lui prouvaient que certainement ça.. Gally sentit ses mains trembler.

\- Je te fais peur à ce point ?

\- Tais-toi un peu.

Il se racla la gorge, il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas répliquer, à ne pas être méchant. Mais il devait arrêter ce petit jeu, cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose.

Une fois devant la chambre, il se posta face à elle, les bras croisés, la regardant de haut. Elle semblait épuisée et mal en point. En effet, elle commençait à ressentir de violents tiraillements dans le bas-ventre. Elle allait se tordre en quatre, se laisser tomber à terre mais Gally la rattrapa.

\- Non Milana, pas encore, s'il te plaît. **Il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à nouveau**

\- Ca va, ça va, emmène-moi juste jusqu'à mon lit s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta, craignant qu'elle ne tombe et se fasse encore plus mal. Une fois couchée, il l'observa. Elle se mit sous la couette aussi vite que possible, comme si elle voulait se cacher.

\- Ne le dis pas à Alby, ou à Newt.. Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît..

\- J'en suis obligé. **Contesta Gally**

\- Non. Je ne suis pas morte, tu as été là pour me ''protéger'', donc pas besoin.

Il soupira.

\- Très bien, je ne dirai rien. Mais je reste là.

Milana n'eut même pas le temps de protester, il avait jeté ses habits à terre, se retrouva en boxer et alla se coucher dans un lit à côté du sien. Elle rougit, gênée.

\- Bonne nuit, et évite de mourir pendant que je dors. Ca m'arrangera.

\- Bonne nuit, **elle leva les yeux au ciel.**

Il lui adressa un dernier regard et éteignit la lumière. Milana ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à sa présence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dormait déjà. Elle entendait sa forte respiration qui prouvait que lui aussi été épuisé. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se promenait lui aussi la nuit. Avait-il aussi des problèmes ? Entendait-il les Créateurs, comme elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, il la questionnerait ensuite.

Elle voulut se lever pour le regarder de plus près, mais son mal de ventre ne voulait décidément pas s'en aller. Elle se contenta alors des quelques reflets de la lune sur son visage. Ses sourcils arqués qui n'étaient plus haussés, sa bouche plissée, ses yeux fermés dans une tranquillité absolue. Il était plus paisible que jamais. Elle se surpris à apprécier cette image de lui, mais cette fois-ci elle ne le nia pas. Et c'est sur un Gally au visage paisible qu'elle s'endormit. Et elle ne dormit jamais aussi bien qu'en sa présence. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas le rejeter.

 **ooOOoo**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Gally n'était déjà plus là. Il était sûrement parti tôt. Pour éviter les questions des Blocards très certainement, et elle le remercia intérieurement.

Ses maux de ventre s'en était allés mais elle ne fut même plus surprise d'avoir des nausées matinales. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais ça l'énervait car cela allait l'empêcher de manger, à nouveau. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas être enceinte, si c'était le cas, elle se jura de tuer les Créateurs le jour où elle allait se retrouver face à eux. Car oui, pour elle, ce jour allait arriver. Jamais elle ne resterait ici toute sa vie, jamais.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le camp, Newt surgit devant elle.

\- Visite à l'infirmerie imposée par Alby.

\- Bonjour, déjà. Et que me vaut cet honneur ? **Milana leva les yeux au ciel, la journée commençait bien..**

\- C'est un ordre Milana, c'est tout. Et après tu devras un peu parler avec lui.

Gally. Elle le chercha du regard mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle allait le tuer.

Thomas la coucha sur le lit, alors qu'il allait soulever son t-shirt elle lui retint la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Juste vérifier, panique pas. **Il essaya à nouveau mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main.**

\- Vérifier quoi ?

\- C'est bon Milana, arrête. **Newt et Thomas s'énervèrent en même temps.**

Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle laissa Thomas soulever son t-shirt en priant pour que rien n'ait changé. Il regarda et toucha son ventre pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Et tout ça à cause de ce foutu message de la part des Créateurs, elle ne subirait pas de telles choses s'ils n'avaient rien dit. Quelle envie de les tuer elle avait en ce moment-même. Thomas lança un long regard à Newt. Milana se mit alors à stresser comme jamais. Ils ne devaient pas savoir, non ils ne devaient pas.

\- C'est soit le stress, soit parce que tu manges tellement peu que ton estomac se constitue tout simplement d'air. Et si c'est ça, c'est très grave Milana. Il faudrait qu'on demande une perfusion pour la prochaine boîte.

\- Je vais dire ça à Alby.

Milana n'eut même pas le temps de dire que ça allait que Newt était déjà parti. Elle serra les dents.

\- Vous allez quand même pas me nourrir à travers une perfusion.

\- Tu nous y obliges Milana. **Répliqua le medjack**

\- Mais pas du tout, c'est que des conneries tout ça !

\- Alors prouve-nous que nous avons tord et mange, merde. Tu pourris ta santé et tu nous mets tous en danger. Je suis pas égoïste, je veux aussi que tu ailles bien, mais on est aussi en danger si tu vas mal. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

Milana ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé, même avec Newt il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Elle déglutit.

\- Très bien.

Elle se releva, le poussa et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Elle rigola en repensant au diagnostic de Thomas. Ils étaient vraiment stupides, ils ne comprenaient rien. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve Gally, et vite. Parfait, il était seul devant la ferme.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut se presser vers lui, il eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces. Il se cogna contre la poutre en bois de la ferme. Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais t'as un soucis ma pauvre, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Viens pas me dire que c'est moi qui cherche ensuite !

\- Pourquoi tu leur as dit ? Je t'avais juste demandé ça bon sang, de ne rien dire ! Mais oui là j'avoue que c'est de ma faute, je ne devrais pas faire confiance à un idiot comme toi !

\- Un idiot ? Très bien, si c'est ce que tu penses. Vas te faire foutre la prochaine fois que tu vas mal. Le pire, c'est que c'était pas moi cette fois. **Il cracha, énervé comme jamais. Elle l'avait blessé.**

Milana devint toute blanche, bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle aurait voulu être méchante, mais comme d'habitude il avait pris le dessus et elle regretta aussitôt. Il se détourna d'elle et rentra dans la ferme. Elle soupira, ça lui apprendra à être aussi impulsive. Mais elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Avant de connaître Gally, même si, et cela lui parut bizarre de se dire ça, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie avant de le connaître, elle n'aurait jamais agit comme cela.

Alby surgit soudainement de nulle part et emmena Milana dans la salle de conseil sous un silence de plomb. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle aperçut Minho. Alors c'était lui qui avait tout dit.

\- Petit connard.. **Elle murmura, le fusillant du regard.**

\- Assis-toi, **ordonna Alby, pointant du doigt un tabouret.**

Elle se retrouva en face de son chef et de Minho. Celui-ci n'osait même plus la regarder tellement elle l'assenait de regards assassins.

\- As-tu des problèmes en ce moment Milana ? **Demanda Alby, le plus calmement possible.**

\- Oui, je me fais harceler tous les jours. Tu veux que je te montre mes cicatrices sur le poignet ?

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il ne faut pas écouter les conneries qu'on vous raconte. **Répondit-elle, en appuyant son regard sur Minho.**

\- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de tout me rapporter si quelque chose n'allait pas. **Pesta Alby**

\- Je sais, et si je n'ai rien dit c'est tout simplement car il ne m'est rien arrivé. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- Alors pourquoi te laisses-tu mourir de faim ?

Elle explosa d'un rire nerveux.

\- Si j'avais vraiment envie de mourir, je choisirais un autre moyen.

\- Si tu le dis. Et Gally ?

\- Quoi Gally ?

L'espionnaient-ils ? Comment savaient-ils qu'ils étaient si ''proches'' que ça ?

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Milana. Gally est dangereux, je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Il ne t'apportera rien de bon.

\- J'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire ça, j'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire quoi faire.

\- Si, car on doit te protéger. Tu veux que je te montre à nouveau le message peut-être ? **Rugit Alby, ce qui fit sursauter à la fois Minho et Milana**

\- Je le sais bien, mais vous n'avez pas non plus besoin d'être tout le temps sur moi. **Elle essaya de se rattraper.**

\- Les Créateurs sont dangereux.

\- Mais pas Gally.

\- D'accord. Fais ce que tu veux Milana, mais si tu te mets en danger et qu'un blocard meurt, tu finiras au Gnouf jusqu'à ce qu'on parte du Bloc. Ainsi tu arrêteras de nous foutre un couteau sous la gorge à chacun de tes pas.

La brune le défia du regard. Et comme elle l'avait fait à l'infirmerie, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la salle, sans un regard pour son chef et encore moins pour Minho.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, elle décida de s'enfoncer dans les bois, pour se retrouver un peu seul. Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

* * *

Héhé, désolé pour cette fin sadique ! Qu'avez-vous penser de mon chapitre ? Alors, Milana est-elle sûre d'être enceinte ? Les gars ne se doutent vraiment de rien selon vous ? Que pensez-vous des moments Gally/Milana ?

J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis ! Merci pour votre lecture, bises :-)


	10. X - Preuve indéniable

J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours.. Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Elle tomba sur Newt et Thomas. Ils semblaient proches, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'entretuer.. Elle se figea par surprise et Newt se retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mi..

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle et partit en courant. Quand il était en conflit avec Thomas, le sarcleur pouvait être très méchant.

La voyant sortir de la forêt en courant, Gally courut vers elle, oubliant le fait qu'il lui en voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Il l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, essoufflée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fait d'efforts. Elle fut étonnée qu'il lui parle, elle qui pensait que c'était reparti pour deux semaines d'ignorance..

\- Rien. En fait j'ai pris peur en croyant entendre un bruit, mais là je viens de me rendre compte que c'était seulement les arbres qui craquaient. **Elle se mit à rire comme si elle se moquait d'elle-même, elle espéra que son argument était crédible.**

Gally, bras croisés, fronça les sourcils. Il pouffa soudainement et baissa la tête.

\- Ahlala.. Tu me désespères Milana.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi. Mais Alby les interrompit en se plaçant tout à coup entre eux deux.

\- Aujourd'hui tu ne travailles pas. **Il pointa du doigt la brune, d'un regard sévère.**

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, passant à côté de Gally en prenant soin de le fusiller du regard. Milana soupira.

\- T'as un don pour le foutre en rogne toi. **Siffla le bâtisseur**

\- Ouais, **et elle s'en alla sans un mot.**

Gally retourna alors à son travail, en soupirant. Rien n'avançait entre eux, ils restaient au même stade et tout se figeait. Et il se rendait bien compte que c'était de sa faute à lui, il avait été le premier à la foutre à bout. Désormais, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle... Par contre, il savait déjà qu'il allait le regretter..

 **ooOOoo**

Elle le voulait, alors pourquoi s'en empêcher ? Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie, une idée lui avait traversée l'esprit sans qu'elle la contrôle vraiment. Lui avait-on dicté ? Non. Toute la journée elle avait pu se reposer et Milana se sentait nettement mieux. Thomas avait raison, c'était le stress.

Et sa bonne humeur lui donna envie de rejoindre Gally lors du dîner. Elle s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il la regarda longuement, interloqué. Elle lui lança un dernier regard qui voulait dire ''Oui, j'ai envie d'être là, non ce n'est pas pour me foutre de toi'' et elle baissa la tête sur son assiette, commençant à manger. Le bâtisseur sourit alors, et se mit à manger à son tour.

De l'autre côté du feu de camp, une place était vide sur le tronc d'arbre. Et Minho avait du mal à l'accepter.

\- Quel petit con. On a beau le prévenir, il joue avec le feu. Et Milana est encore plus stupide, elle nous écoute encore moins. **Le maton des coureurs jura comme jamais**

\- Laisse-la.. **Soupira Newt, touillant dans sa nourriture sans vraiment la manger**

\- Elle verra bien ce qui arrivera ensuite. **Siffla Thomas**

Newt le fusilla du regard. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cette relation ne lui parut finalement pas si malsaine que ce qu'il pensait.. Milana savait se défendre, et Alby devait accepter le fait que Gally avait compris qu'il fallait la protéger.. C'était toujours lui qui la ramenait à l'infirmerie, le premier à avertir quand elle allait mal. Cela ne pouvait être un piège. Le bâtisseur n'était pas si bête, et il était au courant du danger qu'ils encourraient tous si Milana se retrouvait hors de leur vue. Le sarcleur eut du mal à l'accepter, mais cette fille qu'il protégeait depuis son premier jour ici, cette fille fragile au regard doux mais à la fois impulsif était devenue l'amie qui lui avait toujours manqué dans sa vie, et son amie avait choisi celui que tout le monde pensait être le mauvais garçon. Mais si elle l'avait choisi, c'est qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça au final..

Les autres bâtisseurs se sentirent vite très gênés, ils décidèrent alors de les laisser seuls.

\- Ils ont peur tes copains ?

\- C'est vrai qu'avec toi il y a de quoi avoir peur. **Se moqua Gally**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était impressionnant la façon qu'ils avaient de toujours se lancer des piques même quand tout allait bien. Elle lança quelques coups d'oeil vers son groupe d'amis mais lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Minho, elle changea de visage, lançant place à la colère. Elle lui en voulait toujours, elle qui le pensait digne de confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à l'assassiner du regard comme ça ? **Demanda le bâtisseur, suivant le regard de la brune**

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, je suis désolée de m'en être prise à toi. C'était Minho la balance, pas toi.

Gally fit de gros yeux.

\- Toi qui t'excuses ? Dommage qu'on a pas de champagne ici. **Ricana-t-il**

\- Oh ça va hein, **souffla Milana en fronçant les sourcils.**

Le bâtisseur lui lança quelques regards en coin pendant qu'il mangeait. Il eut du mal à l'admettre, mais il appréciait sa présence, ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait osé venir avec lui devant les autres. Bien que cela le mettait aussi mal-à-l'aise, surtout vis-à-vis d'Alby. Même si celui-ci n'était pas là, comme d'habitude.

La brune se fatigua vite, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle n'avait rien fait de la journée.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Je vais m'écrouler de fatigue sinon.

Gally haussa un sourcil, lui aussi fut étonné que Milana se sente ainsi puisqu'elle avait eu une journée de repos.

\- D'accord. **Il se leva, prêt à l'accompagner**

\- C'est bon, tu peux rester là.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. **Répliqua-t-il**

Milana soupira mais accepta tout de même.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de la brune, ils se stoppèrent, face à face. Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux. Ils avaient tous deux du mal à réaliser qu'il avait passé une soirée ensemble sans être méchant l'un envers l'autre.

\- Sincèrement Milana, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire.. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de tout ça ? Tout ce qu'il se passe là.. **Insista Gally, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.**

\- Je comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire..

Et c'était vrai. Parlait-il du Bloc, d'eux, leur relation ? D'elle-même et le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer ? Mais le maton pensa qu'elle se foutait de lui.

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Bonne nuit.

Elle semblait abasourdie qu'il la laisse en plan de cette façon. Il allait lui dire que de toute façon il ne serait pas très loin, mais il se dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne dormait plus au même au endroit, il s'était rapproché de la maison où dormait Milana.. Depuis le jour où il avait su qu'il fallait la protéger à tout prix, qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait tout fait pour être le plus près possible afin de la sauver de l'enfer dans lequel les Créateurs la faisaient sombrer.

Tous les garçons du Bloc pensaient que c'était Gally le plus abruti de tous, dénué de quelconque intelligence. Pourtant, mais ça il ne le dirait jamais, du moins pour l'instant, et tout comme Milana, il savait que les Créateurs voulaient qu'ils la protègent, mais c'était aussi eux qui lui infligeaient tous ces malheurs, ces faiblesses et ces ''maladies''. Il avait bien compris que les personnes qui les avaient foutus dans cet endroit maudit testaient à la fois les Blocards, mais aussi Milana, tout en la faisant paraître comme leur bien le plus précieux. Et ce n'était qu'une image. Au fond, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, Gally savait que les Créateurs n'en avaient que faire de la jeune fille, ils voulaient juste réussir leur expérience. Milana était dès lors tout aussi en danger que les autres Blocards.

C'est pourquoi depuis quelques temps, Gally s'était décidé à la protéger non plus pour sauver la vie des Blocards, mais aussi pour lui sauver sa propre vie à elle. Même si une tonne de garçons la protégeaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, elle ne serait jamais en sécurité.

Car il les connaissait, ces Créateurs, depuis le temps. Et ils étaient plus vicieux, plus féroces et plus cruels que n'importe qui dans ce monde. S'il y en avait toujours un.

 **oooOOOooo**

Un mois s'était écoulé, un mois de plus dans le piège à rats qu'était le Bloc. Minho et Alby continuaient de tourner en rond dans le labyrinthe, ils ne trouvaient rien de nouveau. Ils revenaient chaque soir plus désemparés que jamais. Milana, bien qu'une immense peur régnait en elle, essayait de proposer son aide mais à chaque fois Alby l'engueulait presque.

\- Bien sûr Milana, et tant qu'on y est jette-toi dans la gueule d'un Griffeur, histoire qu'on meurt tous.

Elle avait donc abandonné.

Newt était désormais plus doux avec elle, il s'entendait mieux avec Thomas aussi. Son meilleur ami semblait accepter le fait qu'elle s'était énormément rapprocher de Gally. Pendant tout ce long mois et encore aujourd'hui, le maton des bâtisseurs et Milana ne s'étaient pas pris la tête une seule fois, quelques piques pour s'amuser par ci par là mais rien d'autre. Ils passaient au moins un moment ensemble chaque jour. Mais il ne se passait rien de plus, notamment à cause de la brune qui évitait tout genre de contact. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Etait-elle prête pour une relation ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

De plus, quelque chose d'autre, de plus grave, l'avait frappé de plein fouet il y a deux semaines de ça. Après une longue nuit à vomir, une longue journée à avoir des vertiges et son ventre qui formait désormais une légère et petite bosse ronde bien distincte lorsqu'elle était nue, ainsi qu'une poitrine plus développée qu'auparavant, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence. Elle était enceinte, et selon la voix qui l'en avait ''informé'' il y a un mois, elle l'était de trois mois environ. Et puis ces deux semaines, elle demeurait silencieuse, à part lorsqu'elle était avec Gally qui lui faisait tout oublier. La nuit, lorsque sa vie était au plus noir, elle pensait à se donner la mort. Elle préférait ça plutôt que d'affronter le regard des Blocards le jour où ils le découvriraient. Elle préférait ça plutôt que de se retrouver mère aussi jeune, mère d'un enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas et que jamais elle ne voudrait. Elle le haïssait déjà, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et elle n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie, tuer les Créateurs. Elle attendait ce jour avec impatiente. Elle s'était donc résolu à ne pas se tuer, pour éviter de condamner les autres blocards mais aussi pour pouvoir se venger.

Les seules questions qui l'envahissaient ces derniers jours demeuraient les mêmes, de qui était-elle enceinte ? L'avait-elle voulu dans ses souvenirs qui étaient désormais effacés ? Et toujours les mêmes réponses, elle ne saurait jamais de qui il était, non elle ne le voulait pas. Alors pourquoi l'était-elle ? Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. C'était les Créateurs qui avaient fait une expérience sur elle, lui implantant cette chose. Voilà pourquoi il fallait tant la protéger. Ce n'était pas elle, mais le bébé qui allait certainement tous les sauver.

Ce matin elle ressentit ce dégoût habituel lorsqu'elle se regardait face au miroir dans la salle de bain. Ce ventre qui la repoussait tant et qu'elle essayait de cacher à tout prix. Heureusement, c'était le jour de la boîte. Elle avait demandé quelques choses très spéciales. Elle enfila un pull assez large et par chance il ne faisait pas très chaud aujourd'hui.. ''Encore un coup des Créateurs'' se dit-elle, étant donné que c'était eux qui contrôlaient le temps. Ils faisaient tout pour que tout se passe bien pour leur ''cobaye'' mais Milana savait désormais qu'au final ils finiraient par ne plus se soucier d'elle une fois que cette chose serait née. Et elle espérait à tout prix qu'un problème allait survenir et qu'elle le perdrait. Mais une autre part d'elle-même lui disait que c'était vraiment lui qui allait les sauver, et qu'il fallait donc lui aussi le sauver à tout prix. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées invasives. D'ailleurs, la voix ne se manifestait plus.

En sortant, elle tomba sur Newt.

\- T'es un peu en retard toi ce matin.

\- Je sais, je ne trouvais plus de culotte. **Elle chercha à le gêner pour éviter qu'il la questionne.**

Et cela fonctionna. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Et bien heureusement que la boîte arrive aujourd'hui !

Milana lui sourit. Depuis qu'elle avait était sûre et certaine de ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle avait fait en sorte d'annuler les visites médicales par semaine. Elle ne montrait plus du tout quand elle allait mal, attendant d'être seule dans son lit ou dans un coin, et lorsque Thomas ou Alby le lui avaient demandé, elle avait refusé en prétextant que si elle allait si bien comme l'avait remarqué le medjack, alors pourquoi continuer ? Et Alby, n'étant certainement pas d'humeur, n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle était donc tranquille, pour le moment.

La boîte arriva plus vite que prévu. Lorsque Milana se pointa devant, le chef la regardait d'un air suspect. Elle aperçut Gally qui lui lança un regard amical puis il descendit chercher les affaires en compagnie de Winston.

\- Dis-donc, ils nous gâtent avec tous ces produits sucrés, ces fruits.. **S'exclama le maton des trancheurs**

\- C'est bizarre.. **Remarqua Alby**

Milana déglutit. Elle priait pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

\- Des vêtements de fille.. Très larges pourtant.. **Gally fronça les sourcils en les passant à Milana**

Celle-ci lui sourit, stressée.

\- C'est rien, tant que j'en ai. Je vais pas me plaindre, en plus il commence à faire froid.

Alby ne cessait de lui lancer des regards accusateurs, le front de la brune commençait à perler. Thomas qui était à son tour descendu remarqua de nouveaux médicaments.

\- Des vitamines.. C'est étrange..

C'en était de trop pour le chef, il fonça vers Milana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, hein ? Bon sang, tu nous dis que tout va bien et on reçoit plein de nouveaux trucs, bizarres en plus de ça ! **Rugit-il, hors de lui**

La brune se figea, tous comme les autres. Sauf Gally, qui était aussitôt remonté de la boîte, énervé. Il se plaça entre eux, face à Alby. Sans se contrôler, il le repoussa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Alby ? Pourquoi ce serait pour elle d'abord ? T'en as pas marre de tout le temps t'énerver en ce moment ? Hurla Gally à son tour

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du chef, abasourdi qu'on lui tienne tête. Cela le ramena à la réalité et le fit réfléchir. Pourquoi donc réagissait-il ainsi dès qu'il voyait la jeune fille ? Pourquoi n'éprouvait-il que de la rage, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il fallait la protéger ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et ce n'était pas Milana le problème mais les Créateurs. Alby se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Je le comprends. Cette fille profite du fait qu'on doit la protéger pour nous faire des coups dans le dos ! **Cracha Winston, fusillant la brune du regard.**

Milana, qui ne le supportait plus, revint à ses esprits et voulu répliquer. Mais le maton des bâtisseurs la devança.

\- Toi, tu vas vite fermer ta gueule sale tocard !

Gally fonça vers le trancher et le poussa pour qu'il s'en aille, ce qu'il fit. Alby partit soudainement sans un mot. Newt apparut devant Milana et la prit dans ses bras, voyant bien qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Il a rien contre toi, c'est les recherches qui le rendent dingue, il trouve rien du tout.

La brune espérait que ce soit vrai. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule du sarcleur, elle tomba sur Gally qui les regardait bizarrement, elle lui adressa alors un sourire de remerciement. Il acquiesça et se détourna pour aller ranger les nouvelles affaires. Elle relâcha Newt, le seul qui pouvait la toucher puisqu'elle savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune intention envers elle.. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre, toujours pas rassurée, pour y déposer ses nouvelles affaires.

Le soir, Milana dîna seule. Trop tourmentée par ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée avec Alby, trop perturbée par toutes ces questions qui défilaient dans sa tête. De plus, Gally n'était même pas là, ce qui la mit très vite de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait l'habitude depuis un mois de manger presque un soir sur deux avec lui.

 **ooOOoo**

Une fois dans son lit, elle angoissa à nouveau. Le bébé, les soupçons d'Alby envers elle qui étaient de retour.. Ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils le découvriraient.. Comment elle allait gérer tout ça.. Ses démons étaient de retour. Elle allait à nouveau passer une mauvaise nuit.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, elle sursauta si vivement qu'elle en tomba presque.

\- Oui. **Grogna-t-elle, en se relevant pour se mettre assise.**

Un grand blocard à la tête blonde apparut. Avec les reflets de la lune, Milana reconnut ce regard glacé. Elle sourit.

\- Salut. **Gally entra et referma la porte derrière lui,** désolé mais j'avais pas très faim.

\- T'aurais quand même pu me tenir compagnie, au moins. **S'énerva la brune avec un sourire**

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Allez bouge-toi un peu. **Dit-il en s'approchant du lit une place.**

Avec sa corpulence de bâtisseur, Milana prit peur quand il se baissa pour se coucher, presque sûre de tomber par manque de place. Mais ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans ce petit lit et sans lui demander son avis, Gally la plaça un petit sur lui pour gagner de la place, enroulant son bras droit autour de son corps si fin et si petit. Milana paniqua tout d'abord, son ventre touchait celui de Gally et elle eut peur qu'il sente la petite bosse. Elle le regarda alors, mais il avait déjà fermé les yeux. Et puis, elle avait un t-shirt taille XXL sur elle, il ne verrait rien. Elle réalise enfin qu'elle était dans ses bras, ce qui la fit frissonner. Mais au fond elle était contente, elle ne lui avait rien demandé et il était venu la sauver de ses démons, comme s'il l'avait deviné. Aussi, elle n'avait pas éprouvé une seule seconde un sentiment de rejet lorsqu'il l'avait touché, une grande première.

\- Bonne nuit, **murmura-t-il.**

\- Bonne nuit, Gally.

En quelques minutes, elle sentit déjà son souffle chaud s'abattre sur son front. Elle pensa alors non plus à tous ses malheurs, mais à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée avec la bâtisseur qui lui avait causé bien des problèmes. Et elle sourit en voyant ce qu'ils étaient devenus aujourd'hui. Elle préférait largement cette relation, elle se demanda alors comment elle avait pu le détester. Comment il avait pu changer en si peu de temps.. Elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'importe, elle se sentait bien. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle posa son bras sur le ventre légèrement musclé de Gally et elle serra comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

Et elle passa la meilleure nuit de sa vie dans le Bloc, peut-être même la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. Oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, tout ce qui lui gâchait la vie depuis deux semaines. Et comme d'habitude, c'était grâce à Gally. Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il était le diable en personne, même elle l'avait pensé un jour, jour qui lui paraissait très lointain désormais.

* * *

Tadam ! Voilà le chapitre 10. Perso, pour l'instant c'est mon préféré :D

Voilà c'est officiel (bon vous vous le saviez déjà hein haha), Milana est enceinte. Mais il reste trois mystères, comment, de qui et pourquoi ?

Alors, comment trouvez-vous la relation Gally/Milana ? J'espère que vous trouvez qu'elle évolue bien. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite non plus :-)

J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! Bises !


	11. XI - La mienne

Hellooo ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !

Merci **Delphine** , c'est super gentil et je suis contente de faire cet effet haha !

Tes questions trouveront très vite réponses **Tatiana** , merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

Merci beaucoup **M.A** ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

Je pense que vous allez AIMER ce chapitre ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Milana se réveilla, Gally n'était plus là. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, elle se leva en grognant. Depuis un mois elle avait aussi énormément mal de mal à se réveiller, Newt devait la chercher chaque matin. En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba sur son ami qui la regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien Newt, et toi ?

\- Mmh. Tu avais de la compagnie cette nuit ?

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux, serrant les dents.

\- Non. **Répondit-elle sèchement, prenant soin de le bousculer pour pouvoir sortir**

Newt soupira. Il la suivit en silence.

Aujourd'hui, Gally s'occupait de la salle des Conseils. Lorsque Milana passa devant, il lui lança un regard appuyé mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle ne voulait pas que Newt, derrière elle, ait encore plus de soupçons. Elle pensait qu'il avait accepté, mais la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec le bâtisseur fût apparemment de trop pour le sarcleur.

Alors que Milana s'acharnait à arracher les mauvaises herbes, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Newt qui parlait à Alby un peu plus loin. Elle commença à stresser.

\- Tu crois qu'ils parlent de quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle à son collègue**

\- De toi et ton copain, sûrement. **Répondit Zart avec un sourire en coin**

\- Mon copain ?

\- Gally bien sûr !

Alors comme ça Newt lui en avait parlé.

\- Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon.. Copain ! **Cingla-t-elle, énervée comme jamais. Minho l'avait déjà assez embêté avec ce ''copain''**

\- Oh c'est bon je rigolais !

\- Tais-toi. Je vais manger ! **En se relevant elle lui balança de la terre en pleine figure et s'en alla sans même se retourner.**

\- Petite tocarde ! **Pouffa le sarcleur en s'essuyant le visage**

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'atteindre l'entrée. Elle se retourna et lorsqu'elle vu Newt elle dégagea son bras de sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Tu disais quoi à Alby ?

\- Arrête de t'énerver Milana.. Tu prends vraiment la mouche pour rien en ce moment.. Tu as des montées d'hormones ou quoi ?

La brune se figea. Comment savait-il ça ? Non, ce n'était qu'une expression. Rien de plus.

\- Arrête tes conneries. J'en ai juste marre qu'on me cache tout. Tu ne me dis plus rien sur les recherches dans le Labyrinthe, si on trouve quelque chose ou non. Vu que je ne parle plus à Minho il n'en parle qu'à toi et Alby mais tu ne me dis plus rien. Tes seules paroles les derniers temps c'est des reproches envers Gally et moi alors qu'il ne se passe rien. Tu devrais plutôt être content qu'il n'y ait plus de tensions entre nous. On se tolère et c'est un blocard en moins contre moi, non ? Tu m'exaspères Newt.

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants puis il soupira.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Milana. Je te crois pour Gally, mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète, qu'on s'inquiète. Des mois ont passé et je crois que tu as déjà oublié le message. ''Protégez la fille à tout prix'' On essaye de te laisser le plus de liberté possible, mais on ne peut pas te laisser tout faire non plus. C'est le Bloc ici, tu es la seule fille et on ne sait jamais comment ces tocards peuvent réagir. Surtout que depuis que tu es là, il nous est arrivé plusieurs emmerdes. Et quand tu es en danger, nous le sommes aussi. Et ça, plusieurs blocards ne le supportent pas et seraient prêts à tout pour te faire payer malgré le message. Je.. Le message n'a plus d'importance pour moi, je te protège car oui il le faut pour qu'on survive et parce que si les Créateurs l'ont demandé c'est qu'ils auront besoin de toi un jour ou l'autre, peut-être nous sauveras-tu aussi.. Mais je te protège aussi car je tiens à toi, beaucoup trop même. Sûrement parce que tu es la seule fille et que tu es si fragile.. Je n'ai rien dit de mal sur toi à Alby, juste qu'il fallait qu'on recommence à te surveiller un peu plus.

Milana s'était adoucie suite au discours de Newt, cela lui avait fait plaisir qu'il lui dise enfin qu'il tenait à elle comme elle elle tient à lui en tant que meilleur ami.. Mais la dernière phrase venait de tout refroidir.

\- Comme par hasard. Me revoilà à nouveau coincée entre vos mains. Plus de liberté à nouveau c'est ça ? À part la petite saute d'humeur d'Alby et Winston hier, il ne s'est rien passé depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi recommencer à me pourrir la vie ? Comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez dans ce Bloc maudit ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes propres problèmes Newt. Personnellement je n'en ai aucun pour l'instant. **Elle eut du mal à mentir pour la dernière phrase.**

\- C'est pour ton bien et le nôtre. Agir comme ça te rend égoïste Milana. Tu veux que les Créateurs se vengent à nouveau comme ils l'ont fait avec Ben, c'est ça ?

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Il ne se passe plus rien ! Si je suis trop entourée, je deviens dingue, et c'est ainsi que tout part en vrille !

Elle était têtue, c'était son caractère et il ne pouvait pas la convaincre seul.

\- Je parlerai à Thomas aussi, pour qu'il essaye de te convaincre à reprendre les visites.

\- Tu ferais mieux de lui parler de vous, à Thomas. **Ricana-t-elle en s'en allant, agacée par le comportement du sarcleur.**

\- C'est gamin Milana, et très petit. **Cria-t-il, sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine.**

Il soupira et retourna travailler. Plus que jamais il espéra très vite sortir de cet endroit, ils allaient finir par tous se détester avec toutes ces histoires.

\- J'ai des sandwichs au jambon ou au poulet. **Annonça Poêle-à-frire**

\- Poulet s'il te plaît. **Répondit Milana d'une voix lasse, en s'asseyant sur un grand tabouret.**

\- Tiens. Prends un peu de force parce que ta tête c'est pas ça. **Sourit le cuisinier**

\- Oh ça va... Merci. **Elle s'empara du sandwich, bizarrement elle avait terriblement faim.**

Elle savourait ce silence.. Ce moment où personne ne se souciait d'elle, un instant où elle ne ressentait rien.. Pas de voix invasive, pas de nausées, pas de maux de tête.. Elle aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps mais la porte claqua tout à coup, laissant apparaître un bâtisseur épuisé. Gally transpirait, son front ainsi que son cou perlaient de sueur, le soleil tapait déjà énormément de bon matin.

\- Ils veulent nous envoyer à l'infirmerie ces abrutis de Créateurs. **Lâcha le maton en soufflant, il n'avait pas remarqué que Milana était là.**

\- Merde mon vieux, tu vas inonder la salle.

Gally ricana.

\- Je mange et seulement après je vais me doucher, désolé pour toi. **Il enleva soudainement son t-shirt, laissant apparaître le haut de son corps plutôt bien musclé. Il avait vraiment la carrure d'un bâtisseur, comparer à ses collègues qui étaient plutôt frêles.**

Milana se racla la gorge, toute rouge. Le maton tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

\- Oh.. **Il se frotta la nuque avec un sourire en coin, gêné.** Dis-donc, t'es au courant que t'es assise sur un tabouret fabriqué par le grand Gally ?

Il enfila à nouveau son t-shirt, la situation devenant un peu trop embarrassante, surtout avec le sourire moqueur de Poêle-à-frire.

\- Mais... Y'a pas ton nom dessus. **Bafouilla Milana, reportant son attention sur son déjeuner.**

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'installa en face d'elle. La brune se surprit à la trouver très attirant, perlant de sueur ainsi. Son cou était gonflé, sa respiration était lourde, ses yeux bleus perçants brillaient comme jamais. Elle se rappela des mots de Newt '' _Tu as des montées d'hormones ou quoi ?_ '' Peut-être bien, et Gally ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait ça. Elle le trouvait beau, elle l'avait toujours trouvé très beau au fond d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con, parfois. Etait-ce les changements d'humeur de Milana ou son caractère à lui, mais des fois il l'irritait pour rien.. Mais quand il ne l'énervait pas, c'était impossible pour elle de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, plutôt..

Elle se rappela aussi de Zart qui lui avait un jour raconté que Gally était le plus gros ''porc'' du Bloc. Newt et Chuck avaient approuvé. Pourtant, en l'observant, elle remarqua qu'il mangeait comme un enfant bien élevé. Bien plus proprement qu'elle d'ailleurs, qui avait englouti son déjeuner en quelques minutes. Bien qu'il mangeait lui aussi un sandwich, il ne s'était même pas sali alors que Milana elle, avait dû utiliser plusieurs serviettes. Il transpirait et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette odeur parfumé qui prenait le dessus, comme s'il passait sa vie dans un bain rempli de fleurs.

Elle repensa à cette nuit, vers une heure du matin elle s'était réveillé car Gally commençait à bouger dans son sommeil, il avait fini par se baisser un peu pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Milana. Elle avait alors sentis ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes, ils étaient doux et sentaient si bons. Le physique du bâtisseur était tout le contraire du comportement qu'on lui attribuait. Et pourtant, quand il était bien décidé, Milana voyait en lui tout l'inverse de ce que les blocards disaient. Peut-être même était-il le meilleur garçon du Bloc et qu'il se donnait une image de démon pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus..

Elle aurait aimé que ce repas ne se termine jamais. Elle avait mangé avec lui de nombreuses fois, mais cette fois ils étaient seuls. Et à travers un simple repas, une chose du quotidien, elle venait de réaliser qu'il était tout aussi normal qu'elle. Que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur lui n'avait fait qu'accroître ses pensées comme quoi elle le trouvait horrible, mesquin et cruel. Alors que rien de tout ça n'était vrai et que si des fois il l'avait été, c'est parce qu'il voulait tenir une image qu'on lui avait donnée mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait aussi cherché. Mais au final, elle avait réussi à prendre le dessus. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas dans l'habitude du maton, c'est pourquoi il avait donc fini par se lasser d'un jeu où il ne serait de toute façon jamais vainqueur. Mais était-ce la seule raison ?

Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Puisqu'elle continuait de rejeter Gally quand il osait enfin aborder le sujet du ''nous''. C'était à elle d'accepter désormais.

Elle sentit le regard intrigué de Poêle-à-frire, elle se détourna alors du bâtisseur et ce fut lui qui la regarda pendant de longues minutes, sans un mot. À chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait des coups d'oeil, il changeait d'expression. L'admirait-il ? Se posait-il des questions en la regardant ?

Lorsqu'elle se décida non plus à lui lancer juste quelques coups d'oeil mais à partager son long regard, il se racla la gorge et se leva avec hâte.

\- Je vais me doucher. À plus.

Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers la brune et claqua la porte.

\- Putain, il a vraiment quelque chose contre ma porte. **Pesta le cuisinier.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore.. Quelque chose ne lui avait pas plu mais quoi ? Milana soupira. Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose comme ça, elle avait peur que tout recommence. Leur méchanceté l'un envers l'autre, leurs piques, ces longs moments à ne plus se parler..

Elle jeta les papiers et s'en alla à son tour.

\- Bizarre bizarre.. **Murmura poêle-à-frire.**

 **ooOOoo**

Après deux longues de travail, Milana commença à fatiguer comme si elle avait travaillé deux jours de suite sans s'arrêter. Elle se coucha sur le dos mais repensa très vite à son ventre qui se dévoilait plus dans cette position, elle abaissa alors son t-shirt au maximum et posa son torchon, où elle s'essuyait les mains, sur son ventre. Newt, qui avait fait abstraction de leur mini dispute, la rejoignit. Et Milana entra dans le jeu, elle n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire pour ce qui était de la surveiller, tant qu'il ne se passait rien de grave.

\- On a jamais eu une telle journée. Il fait tellement chaud. **Soupira Newt, se frottant le front pour faire disparaître les perles de sueur.**

\- Ouais, c'est à cause de moi et mon corps fabuleux ! **Lança Zart depuis le potager, torse nu.**

Newt et Milana rigolèrent mais au bout de dix minutes ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus, même à l'ombre il faisait bien trop chaud. Et avec ce qui lui arrivait, la brune supportait encore moins. Elle devait faire attention, mais elle ne pouvait pourtant rien dire. Si elle disait qu'elle se sentait mal, ce serait l'infirmerie sur le pas. Et ça, c'était juste impossible.

 **ooOOoo**

\- Bon assez travaillé, à la douche les enfants. Déclara Zart

Voyant bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, Newt laissa Milana prendre sa douche en première et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle y courra presque, mais une fois dans le couloir de la petite maison, elle tomba sur Gally.

En la voyant toute transpirée, il haussa les sourcils.

\- Eau très très froide, tu verras ça fait extrêmement de bien. Et au moins, tu peux rester longtemps sous la douche sans risque de prendre toute l'eau chaude. **Lui lança-t-il d'un ton presque sec.**

\- Oui.. Bien sûr..

Elle avait couru trop vite.. Et sa condition ne lui permettait sûrement pas de supporter une telle chaleur. Elle eut de la chance d'être tombé sur le bâtisseur, car elle s'effondra sans même s'en rendre compte et Gally la rattrapa, paniqué.

\- Oh non.. Non non non.. Pas encore Milana, non..

Elle ne s'était pas évanouie, elle avait juste eu un moment de faiblesse. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du maton pour essayer de se relever. Il la redressa en la tenant par les hanches, ce qui la fit frissonner.

\- Ca va, t'en fais pas.. Je suis tellement bête que j'ai couru sous ce cagnard..

\- Mmh, tu as été plus que bête là. **Remarqua-t-il**

Elle lui lança un regard noir, ce qui le fit sourire mais c'était un sourire triste, ce que Milana ne comprit pas. Elle allait parler mais il la devança.

\- On se voit au dîner.

Bon, c'était déjà ça. Au moins, il lui parlait toujours..

La douche froide lui fit tant de bien, elle se sentait revivre. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux châtains et enfila une robe assez longue mais qui restait large. Rien ne se voyait, c'était parfait. Elle pouvait sortir.

Par chance, ses amis n'étaient plus là et les autres ne faisaient jamais attention quand Gally et elle mangeaient ensemble. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui, il releva la tête, sans sourire pour autant. Ce qui la gêna automatiquement, peut-être le dérangeait-elle..

Elle mangea donc sans un mot, attendant qu'il parle le premier.. Il la regardait souvent, sans pour autant dire quoique ce soit.. Ce qui énervait beaucoup la brune, à quoi jouait-il ?

Il posa son assiette par terre, bu une gorgée de sa boisson horrible et son regard se perdit dans le feu de camp. Et il daigna enfin parler.

\- Ce matin je me suis levé trop tôt, et quand je suis réveillé je cogite trop alors j'ai préféré partir plutôt que de te réveiller. Et je suis tombé sur Minho, il semblait t'attendre. Ou je sais pas, mais il était devant la maison dans tous les cas. Tu aurais dû voir le regard qu'il m'a lancé, t'en aurais eu froid dans le dos te connaissant. **Milana lui donna une tape dans l'épaule mais il ne broncha pas, restant sérieux**. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il avait un problème, il m'a regardé longuement et après il a commencé à bégayer du genre ''Je.. Nan.. Euh, laisse tomber Tocard'' et du coup je me suis un peu énervé, ouais je sais ne dis rien mais bon il m'a cherché. Et là il m'a soudainement pris pour son confident et m'a dit que tu ne lui parlais plus et que cela l'énervait un peu.

Il avait osé. Il allait encore tout foutre en l'air. Milana serra les poings. Elle appréciait toujours Minho, mais de jour en jour elle avait de moins en moins envie de lui parler. Et ce soir, encore plus.

\- Si j'agis ainsi envers lui c'est que j'ai mes raisons. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Que je ne pouvais pas l'aider puisque de ce que je me souvienne je m'appelle pas Milana. Et je suis parti.

La brune pouffa suite à cette réponse.

\- C'est pas drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Vu son état, il a l'air de tenir à toi. Beaucoup, même. **Siffla le bâtisseur, les sourcils arqués.**

\- Je.. Mais n'importe quoi Gally arrête ! Il n'y a rien entre nous et je ne voudrai jamais rien, même si lui pense autrement.

\- Ouais. **Répondit-il sèchement**

Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Voilà, Minho avait encore ramené sa poire pour tout empirer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, même si elle aurait aimé éviter ça.

\- Gally.. Arrête..

\- Ouais. C'est bon. Je vais un peu avec les autres, fais-moi signe quand tu veux bouger.

Il la laissa donc seule. Ce qui vexa énormément Milana. Mais Minho lui avait monté la tête et Gally ne semblait pas vouloir la croire, ce n'était donc pas de sa faute à elle.

Elle mangea en silence, et bien que Gally voulait apparemment lui faire la tête en allant avec ses amis, il continuait tout de même de la regarder sans arrêt. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille ou que quelqu'un s'approche d'elle..

Quand Milana eut fini et qu'elle commença à vraiment se sentir seule, là elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait vraiment peu d'amis ici, elle regarda longuement Gally. Il comprit et se leva aussitôt, sans même saluer ses collègues.

\- Plutôt sympa comme soirée.. **Soupira la brune**

\- Ouais.

Elle serra les dents, il était encore énervé. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été si bizarre ce midi et le reste de la journée.. Le maton marchait d'un pas lourd, la tête haute. Avec le clair de lune, ses yeux bleus électriques semblaient plus doux, apaisés. Ses traits étaient encore plus beaux. Milana se demanda comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais regarder ce visage à sa juste valeur.. La haine l'avait sûrement emporté.

Une fois dans sa chambre, face au bâtisseur qui la regardait de haut, elle soupira en se tortillant.

\- Tu restes là ce soir ?

\- Non, j'ai pas envie de retomber sur un Minho amoureux quand je me lève.

Mais arrête Gally bon sang, s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre lui et moi, je ne lui ferais pas autant la tête. Je n'en aurais pas autant rien à faire qu'il m'ignore. Oh et puis merde, j'ai pas à me justifier. Crois-moi ou non, je n'ai rien à me rapprocher.

\- Si tu le dis. **Il haussa les sourcils** , bonne nuit.

Et il sortit sans se retourner, claquant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Milana. Et celle-ci se coucha plus énervée que jamais. Contre lui mais encore plus contre Minho.

Elle s'endormit agacée, mais au moins elle ne pensa à rien d'autre et passa une nuit sans cauchemars ou perturbations.

 **ooOOoo**

\- Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

\- Oui, Newt. **Répondit Milana en soupirant**

Gally l'avait ignorée toute la journée, cela faisait longtemps et Milana n'en avait plus l'habitude. Elle était donc très irritable. Elle attendait le retour de Minho avec impatiente, elle espérait juste ne pas céder sous l'énervement et ainsi être trop méchante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes à la fin ? **S'agaça Newt**

\- La porte. J'attends le retour de Minho, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire.

\- Tu sais, il y peut rien.

\- De quoi ? **S'étonna Milana**

\- Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Fallait pas aller vers lui, le jour où il a perdu Ben. Il est tombé fou amoureux de toi depuis. Enfin, je crois. Tu l'as tellement aidé, sans le vouloir. Et depuis que tu ne lui parles plus, il passe son temps à travailler. **Avoua le blond**

\- Oh..

La brune se sentit soudainement coupable, mais elle ne pouvait qu'agir de cette façon. Il n'était qu'un ami pour elle et elle ne le verrait jamais autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire espérer, ce serait plus malsain qu'autre chose.

Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas aller lui parler, elle attendrait qu'il revienne et qu'il s'excuse. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu aller vers lui. À peine de retour, il avait filé dans la salles des cartes.

 **ooOOoo**

Le dîner passa lentement. Ni Gally ni Minho n'étaient là.

\- Bon, je commence à fatiguer.. À demain.

Milana se leva avec hâte, sous le regard désespéré de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? **Demanda Chuck tout en mangeant un morceau de viande**

\- Je pense que comme tout le monde, elle devient folle à force d'être enfermée ici. **Supposa Newt**

\- Moi je dis qu'elle est amoureuse. **Ricana Zart**

\- Je pense pas qu'elle ait le temps pour ça, **souligna Thomas**.

\- Je suis d'accord. **Approuva Newt**

Et les blocards continuèrent de parler sur leur amie, cherchant à trouver ce qui la tracassait tant..

Plus tard dans la nuit, Milana tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et elle avait trop chaud. Elle se mit en sous-vêtements en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé pour éviter une visite à l'improviste. Elle se regarda dans un petit miroir, son ventre avait toujours la même taille mais qu'importe, bien que très petite, la bosse était tout de même trop visible aux yeux de la brune. Elle se gratta les cheveux, de stress. Elle allait péter un câble, Gally était la seule personne qui arrivait à la sortir de cet enfer, de cet enfermement. Et pourtant, il agissait ainsi et ne voulait jamais la croire. C'était aussi de sa faute, certes, puisqu'elle ne voulait rien s'avouer sur ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle avait besoin qu'on la pousse à le faire. Le bâtisseur se vexait trop vite.

Son insomnie persistait et elle commença à s'ennuyer. La brune décida donc de ranger et nettoyer sa chambre de fond en comble. Encore des efforts après une journée de travail, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Alors qu'elle pliait ses vêtements, elle fut prise d'un violent mal de tête qui la fit s'assoir sur son lit. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait..

\- Non.. Non, pas la voix pitié.. **Supplia-t-elle en se tenant la tête.**

Elle se coucha et ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus la douleur. Mais c'était trop tard. ''La porte sud.. Vite''. Puis plus rien, plus de voix, plus de maux de tête. Elle fit de gros yeux et se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce message lui était-elle destinée ? Ou venait-elle d'ordonner à des griffeurs de venir ? Impossible, les portes étaient fermés.. Mais il allait se passer quelque chose, alors Milana ne se posa plus de questions, elle enfila un jean et le t-shirt le plus large qu'elle avait au cas où et elle sortie en courant presque.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du bloc, heureusement pour elle c'était une nuit de pleine lune, elle repéra donc très vite la porte Sud.

Une fois devant, rien. Absolument rien, silence absolu. Rien ne se passait. Que voulaient-ils ? La porte allait-elle s'ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse y entrer et ainsi rejoindre ces foutus Créateurs ? Si seulement, elle n'attendait que ça.

Cinq minutes et toujours rien. Le stress de la brune s'en était allé. Désormais, elle avait l'impression d'être prise pour une imbécile. De toute façon, tous les Blocards se faisaient prendre pour des cons. Ce qui énerva encore plus Milana, qui serra les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez.. **Chuchota-t-elle, les dents serrées.**

\- Bonsoir Milana.

Elle se retourna en poussant un cri de surprise, découvrant deux blocards.

\- Doucement, on voulait pas te faire peur.

Ils étaient à contre-jour, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir leur visage. Elle commença à paniquer.

\- Vous avez un problème ? **Elle essayait pourtant de rester calme.**

\- Tu sais Milana, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Au contraire, j'ai eu cette haine en moi car je savais depuis le début que jamais tu ne me voudrais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries..

Plus ils avançaient vers elle, plus elle reculait. Mais elle atteignit le mur et se colla contre lui, celui-ci l'avait bloqué et les deux en avaient profité pour l'encercler, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Et c'est là qu'elle le reconnu, lorsqu'il fut bien en face d'elle.

Winston. Le deuxième, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Sûrement un de ses collègues qui restait enfermé dans le lieu où ils vidaient le corps des animaux et toutes ces autres tortures.

\- Des conneries ? Je ne suis pas là pour te dire des conneries, mais puisque je ne t'aurai jamais, je force un peu les choses.

\- Quoi..

Cette fois, elle montra vraiment des signes de panique, ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître que de la terreur. Elle les repoussa mais ils revenaient vers elle encore plus.

\- Bon, madame n'est pas décidé. Chope-la. **Ordonna Winston son à acolyte.**

\- Non !

Milana le repoussait comme une folle, à chaque cri qu'elle essayait de pousser Winston l'en empêchait. Le maton remarqua qu'elle avait tout de même de la force et qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, il fallait donc donner le retour.

Alors qu'elle allait hurler, elle se prit soudainement un coup dans le nez. Tellement violent qu'elle en tomba à la renverse, sonnée. L'autre trancheur la releva, il avait le même sourire sadique que Winston, ce qui horrifia la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, en essayant de stopper son saignement de nez à l'aide de ses mains, elle ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire pour se défendre. Car qu'importe ce qu'elle le ferait, crier, ils l'en empêcheraient, pousser, ils la repousseraient à son tour, et frapper, elle n'en avait déjà plus la force.

\- Si vous faites ça, Alby vous tuera. Si les Créateurs ne le font pas avant.

Et sur ces mots, ils rigolèrent. Elle comprit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, bourrés ? C'était plus que ça, mais quoi ? Milana ne pouvait plus réfléchir de toute façon.

Elle tenta une dernière fois avec désespoir de les repousser, elle essaya de leur envoyer un coup de poing à son tour mais ils l'évitèrent. Et c'était trop tard pour elle.

L'ami de Winston la plaqua contre le mur, la retenant en posant un bras sur sa gorge et plaquant son autre main sur sa bouche. Et la seule qu'elle pouvait faire désormais, c'était des coups de pied. Mais Winston connaissait les points faibles.

\- Si tu ne te débattais pas ma belle, je ne te ferais pas de mal tu sais...

Et sur ces mots, il écrasa à l'aide de son pied les deux rotules fragiles de la jeune fille, les brisant presque. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, malheureusement étouffé par la main du second trancheur.

Il descendit soudainement la braguette de son pantalon et la brune réalisa alors vraiment ce qui l'attendait, elle cria à nouveau mais la main qui la retenait prisonnière s'appuya encore plus, rendant ses cris presque silencieux. Le maton essaya alors de soulever le t-shirt de Milana et celle-ci avait complètement oublié ce qu'il se trouvait dessus. Mais il ne le vit, non, il toucha son ventre. Son ventre dur et légèrement rond. Il la regarda alors longuement, droit dans les yeux. Elle fit de gros yeux de panique, il avait compris...

Pourtant, Winston sembla l'oublier aussitôt puisque sa main remonta plus haut. Et alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au pantalon de Milana, qui elle pleurait de douleur, de haine et de peur, il fut violemment tiré en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Railla le sauver qui s'avérait être...

Gally. Milana aurait pu hurler de soulagement si cette main de trancheur n'était pas resté sur sa bouche.

Et le bâtisseur, en voyant la scène, s'était figé. Il pensait juste que c'était deux petits cons de Blocard qui embêtait Chuck ou un autre car ils avaient envie de se défouler. Mais non, c'était bien pire. Il devait rêver, c'était sûrement un cauchemar.

Milana était plaquée contre le mur, pantalon baissé. Un blocard la tenait par la cou et avait sa main sur sa bouche qu'elle évite de crier. Et il y avait ce pauvre Winston qui se tenait en face de lui, tête baissé, comme s'il avait juste fait une petite bêtise comme les toutous font, alors qu'il avait presque fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

Silence. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, il devenait rouge, sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée et son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il sentait ses nerfs ressortir sur son cou, il serrait tellement les poings que ses veines grossissaient comme si elles allaient éclater.

\- Espèce de pauvre fils de pute.

Et c'était fini, il ne se contrôla plus. Il empoigna Winston par les cheveux et il le tira jusqu'au mur, ainsi il le poussa de toutes ses forces pour que sa tête s'éclate contre le mur. Il fut aussitôt à terre, assommé, le crâne en sang. Il se retourna vers l'autre trancheur, qui avait aussitôt lâché Milana, pris de panique. Celle-ci était toujours plaquée contre le mur, elle croisa le regard de Gally. Le blanc de ses yeux était devenu rouge sang et elle n'avait jamais vu une telle haine, un tel dégoût dans son regard bleu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et apparemment l'autre Blocard non plus. Le bâtisseur l'empoigna par le col du t-shirt tout en hurlant de rage et l'envoya valser à cinq mètres. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher pour le frapper, plusieurs blocards, alertés par la cris de haine de Gally, arrivèrent et le retinrent.

\- Gally calme-toi ! **Cria Thomas**

\- Ca suffit Gally, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! **Rugit Alby**

Ils étaient à quatre sur lui, et ils peinaient à le retenir.

\- Laissez-moi le tuer, laissez-moi le réduire en miette. **Hurla Gally, encore et encore. Il était tellement enragé que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.**

Newt en fut choqué, choqué de cette haine, de cette agressivité.. Et de ces larmes. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu comme ça. Même Alby, qui semblait tout aussi terrifié.

\- Gally, non.. **Murmura la toute petite voix de Milana.**

Il s'était aussitôt calmé. Et tous les blocards s'étaient tournés vers elle et découvrirent ce spectacle d'horreur. Son nez était devenu bleu, on ne voyait plus sa bouche tant le sang avait coulé dessus. Ca, Gally ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, ce qui le rendit encore plus fou. Et ce pantalon baissé que la pauvre avait oublié de relever tellement elle était horrifiée.. Tout le monde comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Newt plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, abasourdi. Il n'osait même plus bouger. Minho, sourcils froncés, était lui aussi devenu tout rouge et essaya d'atteindre les deux blocards pour les frapper, mais on le retint lui aussi. Alby, la bouche ouverte, ne réussit à rien dire. Tout comme les autres blocards.

Le chef regarda alors deux trancheurs étalés par terre, écoeuré. Gally se dégagea d'eux et courra presque vers Milana.

\- Remonte ton pantalon, **souffla-t-il.**

Elle tremblait tellement, elle n'arrivait plus à se baisser. Newt accourra alors pour le faire à sa place, elle n'y fit même pas attention, toujours déboussolée. Le bâtisseur, toujours d'instinct protecteur, la plaça derrière elle. Il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient réagir. Il s'essuya les joues avec rage. Newt se mit à côté de lui, il se méfiait aussi de la réaction des Blocards qui pouvaient s'avérer très stupides.

Après de longues minutes de silence, encore bien trop horrifiés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Ce qui énerva aussitôt Alby.

\- Fermez-la. Tous. Oui, Milana vient de subir un viol, qui par chance a été arrêté avant d'être terminé et donc empiré.

Les murmures redoublèrent d'intensité. Newt baissa la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Comme Gally, et s'il était venu à ce dîner au lieu de lui faire la tête comme un pauvre gamin.. Et s'il avait dormi avec elle.. Rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

\- Ils ont l'air bourré. **Remarqua un Blocard**

\- Et puis, de ce que je me souvienne, quand on a envie de faire ça, c'est que la fille nous provoque. Elle devait porter quelque chose de provoquant ou elle l'a sûrement cherché, c'est évident. **Ajouta un autre**

C'était la remarque de trop pour Gally.

\- On ne justifie pas un viol pauvre enflure. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un t-shirt XXL c'est de la provoque pour toi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? Elle aurait pu être nue, la personne qui abuse d'elle mérite de crever. **S'enragea le maton, prêt à sauter sur le blocard qui venait de sortir une telle chose.**

Mais Newt le retint par l'épaule.

\- Arrête vieux, ça suffit.

La bâtisseur se ravisa, mais sa rage ne s'en alla pas pour autant et il en eut mal à la gorge et au ventre tant ses nerfs étaient à vif. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il entrelaça sa main dans celle de Milana, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui arrache pour lui faire du mal à nouveau.

Alby semblait lui aussi prêt à exploser.

\- Ils ont tenté de violer Milana. Ils ont essayé de violer une personne humain, la personne la plus fragile du bloc. Ils ont voulu violer la personne qu'on se doit de protéger au dépend de notre vie. Ils nous ont donc tous mis en danger. Rien ne justifie un tel acte, cela aurait pu être l'un d'entre vous plutôt que Milana, le criminel aura la même sentence. Dégagez-tous, hors de ma vue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne resta plus qu'Alby, Newt, Gally et Milana, qui se trouvait toujours derrière le bâtisseur, accrochée à sa main. Les yeux de Gally brillaient encore de rage, s'en remettrait-il un jour ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Alby ? **Demanda Newt, la gorge nouée suite à tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Et dire que hier encore il avait insinué à Milana que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver.. Il s'en voulait tellement.**

\- Winston finira dans le labyrinthe demain soir, sans aucune provision. Comme une vulgaire sous-merde.

Jamais personne ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, les deux blocards n'osèrent rien dire. Milana, à l'entente de la sentence, n'éprouva aucune culpabilité comme cela avait été le cas avec Ben. Non, elle n'en avait que faire cette fois-ci. Ils pouvaient mourir sous ses yeux, elle serait traumatisée mais elle ne s'en voudrait pas.

\- L'autre, j'en ferai mon affaire personnelle.

\- Je peux m'en charger. **Railla Gally, les dents serrées.**

\- Hors de question, tu les tueras à coup sûr, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Milana serra la main de Gally, comme pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il mérite. **Répliqua le sarcleur**

Cette réponse choqua les trois blocards, ils avaient tant l'habitude du Newt serein, sage et qui voulait la paix dans le monde..

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes décisions. Je me charge de l'autre abruti, Gally tu emmènes Milana à l'infirmerie et ensuite tu la ramènes dans la chambre, je veux que Winston soit vivant demain soir pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qui va lui arriver, il devra donc passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Hors de question que Milana reste avec lui, même avec surveillance.

Les deux autres ne pouvaient qu'approuver. Le sarcleur embrassa le front de Milana. Puis il resta avec Alby pour surveiller les trancheurs en attendant, tandis que Gally, ne lâchant pas la main de la brune, l'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

\- Ils vont le payer, crois-moi. Et si j'avais pu, je les aurais fait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent d'horribles souffrances.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler..

Gally tourna la tête vers elle, son nez si petit était si abîmé. Son visage rouge avait de longues traces blanches que ses larmes avaient laissé. Cette vision attrista le bâtisseur plus que jamais, le faisant se sentir encore plus coupable, lui donnant encore plus envie de les tuer... Mais qu'aurait-il fait, comment aurait-il réagi s'ils avaient réussi à la violer entièrement ? Il n'osa même pas imaginer.

Il la laissa entrer et attendit dehors.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle n'avait rien de casser. Mais elle était marquée à vie mentalement désormais, il savait qu'elle était forte et il espérait qu'elle s'en remettrait vite, la voir déprimée était la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde. Il préférait encore qu'on le torture lui plutôt qu'elle ne souffre une seconde de plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, elle se précipita à la douche, elle se sentait si sale. Gally ne pu s'en empêcher, il alla attendre devant la porte, s'assurant que personne n'entre.

Elle était écoeurée, dégoûtée, horrifiée.. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle aurait aimé que tout cela soit un cauchemar. Sous la douche, elle se roula en boule dans un coin et resta ainsi pendant vingt minutes. Elle retint ses larmes, elle voulait être forte. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre, ça non. Et demain, elle assisterait à leurs sentences. Elle ne détournerait pas le regard une seule fois.

De son côté, Alby, dans la salle de conseil, avait attaché l'autre trancheur sur une chaise et il tournait en rond autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Créateurs vont faire maintenant, selon toi ?

\- Winston m'a menacé, si je ne le faisais pas, il me tuerait.

Pour seule réponse, le chef lui donna un coup de poing.

\- Les Créateurs vont se venger, à cause de vous. Mais là n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est que vous avez essayé de violer Milana. Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ? Vous me répugnez.

\- Seul Winston voulait faire ça, pas moi.

Et encore un autre coup. Ce fut ainsi toute la nuit, puisque le trancheur ne cessa de clamer son innocence.

Milana se décida enfin à sortir de la douche lorsque Gally, ayant peur qu'elle ne fasse une connerie, frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle sortie, habillée d'une chemise de nuit certainement plus large que le bâtisseur lui-même, elle fut soudainement soulagée. Il était là. Et il allait rester avec elle cette nuit. Elle avait tant besoin de lui.

\- Vas dans la chambre et enferme toi, je vais juste chercher des affaires et je reviens.

Peu rassurée, elle hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Je ferais vite. **Assura-t-il, voyant bien à travers ses yeux la peur qu'elle éprouvait toujours.**

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et entra dans sa chambre.

\- Tu es à moi. Et quiconque te fera du mal subira mes coups. **Murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible.**

Milana, de dos à lui, s'était stoppée. Sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien, **répliqua-t-il en s'en allant aussitôt.**

Elle aurait juré entendre ''Es à moi''. Elle soupira et alla directement dans son lit. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et le choc, la peur et les coups qu'elle avait subis l'avaient tant fatiguer qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt. Et heureusement pour elle, sinon elle allait encore se remémorer cette scène toute la nuit et ainsi ne pas réussir à s'endormir.

Quand Gally revint, la porte n'était pas fermé à clé.

\- Bon sang Milana, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? cingla-t-il en entrant.

Mais en fait elle s'était juste endormi, paisiblement. Ce qui le rassura et l'adoucit aussitôt, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne réussisse pas à dormir et fasse crises d'angoisse sur crises d'angoisse. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit, se retrouvant en face de son visage. Il était si serein, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Son nez semblait toujours aussi abîmé et Gally se demanda comment pouvait-on s'en prendre au visage même de l'innocence, à un visage si angélique ? Il repensa à ces deux tocards et il se résigna à ne plus penser à eux, sinon il allait à nouveau exploser..

Mais il réalisa soudainement quelque chose, quelque chose qui le blessa. Lui aussi, il avait failli faire du mal à Milana. Lors de ces moments où ils se ''détestaient'' encore. Mais aurait-il été aussi violent ? Certainement pas. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de la toucher sexuellement non plus. Ces monstres sans cœurs..

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait tout de même failli être violent envers elle. Et il rajouta un couche sur sa culpabilité en se disant que s'il avait été avec elle ce soir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il se trouvait nul, horrible et inutile. Et c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il s'endormit, collé à son trésor le plus précieux qu'il s'était juré de protéger même s'il ne la supportait pas toujours et que leur relation avait été difficile au début, et pourtant. Il avait échoué. Il l'avait sauvée, mais pas protégée du danger. Et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 **ooOOoo**

Milana se réveilla calmement, pour une fois. Elle tapota le matelas de son petit lit une place, mais il lui semblait soudainement plus grand. Puisque Gally n'était plus là. Et aussitôt réveillée, aussitôt elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit. Elle se mit à trembler, de rage, mais aussi de peur. Et si cela avait donné des idées à d'autres blocards ? Non, impossible.. Ils seraient calmés d'ici ce soir, en voyant la peine de Winston.. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, y penser ne ferait que raviver la douleur.

Des frappements à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Newt. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir. Elle voulait être seule. Mais elle se leva tout de même, sourcils froncés.

Elle lui ouvrit et hoqueta de surprise. Ce n'était pas le sarcleur. Gally se tenait là, tapant du pied. Pourtant, vu le soleil, le travail venait de commencer il y a environ une heure. Et le bâtisseur ne quittait jamais son travail à part lors des pauses.

\- Tu sèches ton travail, Gally ?

Il la regarda longuement, Milana remarqua dans son regard un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qu'elle ne pouvait décrire. Et vu qu'il ne répondait pas, elle voulut alors en rajouter mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne fut surprise qu'un instant puisqu'elle lui rendit le baiser aussitôt. Il l'approfondit, et en embrassant la brune il tenta de lui montrer tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire avec des mots. Tout cet amour qu'il avait pour elle.

* * *

Tadaaaaam ! Un chapitre onze plutôt long je l'avoue, mais ça valait le coup, non ?

J'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout la fin (bon, à part cette scène un peu horrible avec Winston mais au moins on a eu droit un super sauvetage du cher Capitaine Gally hahaha)

Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Votre passage préféré ?

Ahlala, j'attends vos avis avec hâteeee ! Bises :-)


	12. XII - Vert émeraude

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé mon dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop trop plaisir !

Merci **Tatiana** , très contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour faire des chapitres plus longs !:-)

Merci beaucoup **M.A** , et oui enfin du mieux entre Gally et Milana !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Elle ne le rejetait pas au contraire, elle approfondissait le baiser. Ce qui rendit complètement fou le bâtisseur. Il la fit entrer dans la chambre et la plaqua contre le mur, posant ses mains sur les hanches si fines de Milana. Si longtemps qu'il avait attendu ce moment, combien de fois en avait-il eu envie, combien de fois en avait-il rêvé.. Il se colla un peu plus contre elle, il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Le ventre de la brune se tordit lorsqu'elle vit à quel point Gally la regardait avec intensité. L'embrasser était une sensation merveilleuse, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé connaître et encore moins avec lui. Elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter, elle voulait, à travers ce baiser, lui transmettre tout son amour pour lui qu'elle avait caché pendant si longtemps.

Mais alors qu'il allait glisser sa main sous son t-shirt, elle le stoppa et mit fin au baiser.

\- Putain quel con. Désolé.. **Il se recula en se frottant la tête, embarrassé. Pour autant il ne lui lâcha pas la main, toujours entremêlée dans la sienne, et il la regarda longuement à nouveau**

\- C'est pas ça mais.. Je suis un peu surprise. **Avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges.**

\- J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour ça. Et hier j'ai vraiment crû te perdre alors.. Voilà.

Milana baissa la tête et sourit. Gally n'en dit pas plus, se raclant la gorge. Cela devenait bien trop gênant pour lui, il n'avait pas assez de courage aujourd'hui pour tout lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait désormais plus le nier et peut-être qu'elle l'avait aussi compris suite au baiser, le bâtisseur était terriblement amoureux de la bleue. Depuis le jour où elle avait posé ses pieds dans le Bloc il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. En bien, ou en mal. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu l'énerver des fois, combien de fois avait-il eu envie de lui hurler dessus. Toutes les fois où la haine avait pris le dessus, il s'en était voulu. Et lorsqu'il s'excusait ou qu'il en avait envie, elle faisait tout pour le faire changer d'avis et il s'énervait à nouveau, plus que jamais. Et à force de vivre avec les défauts de Milana qu'il avait tant détestés, il avait fini par les adorer. Cette fille était magnifique malgré ses nombreuses journées de faiblesse, et son caractère se mariait si bien avec celui du bâtisseur. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plutôt ?

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte à partir du moment où il commençait non plus à protéger Milana parce que les Créateurs l'avaient demandé mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce qui lui était devenu de plus précieux. Avec le recul, la boîte ne lui avait pas apporté un fardeau mais un cadeau. La protéger n'était pas un devoir pour lui mais une nécessité. Il aurait aussi dû s'en rendre compte lorsque Milana avait commencé à manger avec lui, tous ces soirs. Ces soirs où elle l'avait préféré lui à ses amis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt. Il s'en voulait de l'embrasser seulement maintenant, après la nuit horrible qu'elle avait passée. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre une énième fois. Lui montrer qu'il l'aimait était le seul moyen pour la faire accepter qu'il voulait la protéger, à tout prix.

Et toutes ces pensées, Milana les comprit à travers son regard d'un bleu électrique. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus aucune haine, il n'y avait plus de rage ou d'énervement comme au début, il n'y avait plus non plus d'hésitation, de gêne ou d'incompréhension comme les dernières semaines. Les yeux du maton n'exprimaient plus que de l'amour, de l'envie et du bonheur. Et pour rien au monde la brune ne voulait qu'il perde ce regard.

\- Gally..

Avec un sourire, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais, comme s'il voulait rattraper le retard.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle lui sourit. En ce moment-même, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle oublia tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quelques instants, et comme d'habitude, c'était grâce à lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant, et pas avant ? **Chuchota-t-elle**

\- Si tu savais. Mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aidé. Donc ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. **Répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire en coin**

Elle lui lança un regard de défi, sachant bien que oui, elle était aussi fautive. À toujours l'avoir rejeté quand il semblait vouloir plus, à s'être rapprochée de Minho.. Mais qu'importe, elle s'en fichait désormais de savoir pourquoi. Ses baisers et ses regards avaient répondu à toutes ses questions.

\- Alby ne veut pas que tu sortes avant ce soir. Et je le comprends, alors s'il te plaît Milana ne te rebelle pas. On se voit plus tard. **La salua-t-il, en l'embrassant sur le front et en partant tout aussitôt pour qu'elle ne réplique pas.**

Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et scruta le plafond. Que venait-il de se passer ? Tout était allé si vite. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son cœur la chatouillait, son ventre se tordait sous l'excitation. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Gally, le bâtisseur au cœur de pierre qui l'avait si longtemps détesté, avait fait le premier pas. Et pas des moindres, puisque sans les mots, elle avait tout de même compris qu'il l'aimait. Ses baisers passionnés mais amoureux, la façon dont il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, la façon dont il l'avait prit dans ses bras avec tant de douceur. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'ils passent de la haine à l'amour en deux mois ? Aurait-elle pensé Gally capable d'aimer ainsi ? Non, jamais. Et pourtant. Tout cela lui semblait irréel.

Elle le connaissait, maintenant. Ce baiser voulait dire plus. Même si elle n'avait rien dit, il l'avait sûrement deviné à son regard qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Il ne s'arrêterait donc pas là, et il voulait très certainement qu'ils aient une vraie relation. Milana ressentit une drôle de sensation en se disant cela. Après plus de deux mois dans ce Bloc, à vivre avec Gally chaque jour, à le haïr, à essayer de le supporter, à commencer à l'apprécier, à se comporter comme des amis qui mangent ensemble le soir.. Et à enfin se rendre compte qu'ils ressentaient bien plus que de la haine ou de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre... Elle avait répondu à son baiser, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté et en plus de ça, elle l'avait regardé avec amour. Elle n'avait pas réussi à cacher ce sentiment qu'elle aurait aimé garder au plus profond d'elle pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait donc plus rien faire, plus rien nier.

Milana se releva soudainement. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui, plus que tout. Il était sa force dans le Bloc, il était sa gaité qui lui faisait oublier tous les mauvais moments ici. Et malgré elle, elle l'aimait. Depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais ce moment d'extase lui avait fait oublier tout le reste.. Elle portait en elle le bébé d'un autre. Peut-être que dans les souvenirs qu'on lui avait volés, elle avait un copain, autrefois. Avec qui elle voulait cet enfant. Ou peut-être que non, elle se savait jeune malgré l'oubli de son âge, et jamais personne ne voudrait être parent aussi tôt. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle était malheureusement enceinte. Et s'il l'apprenait, voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Ne recommencerait-il pas à la haïr ? Et ce message des Créateurs, cette voix.. Elle avait quelque chose à voir avec eux. Lorsqu'ils le découvriraient, comment réagirait Gally ? Elle n'était pas stable pour une relation. La seule chose qu'elle allait faire en étant avec le bâtisseur serait de le faire souffrir. Et ça, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne le méritait pas. Mais il y avait cette part d'égoïsme en elle qui voulait être avec lui, qui voulait encore de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de sa jalousie et de sa protection. Elle voulait avoir une raison de se lever le matin, avec tous les problèmes qu'elle devait affronter elle n'en avait plus eu depuis son arrivée ici. Il l'aidait à oublier cet endroit maudit, être avec lui c'était tout comme être dans un monde plus beau.

Elle soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et une fois de plus, c'était elle le problème. Elle qui allait tout gâcher.

Milana tourna en rond dans sa petite chambre. Pourquoi donc ne pouvait-elle pas profiter de l'instant présent ? Comment si ses jours étaient comptés alors que cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était ici et qu'elle allait sûrement y rester encore un bon moment. Pourquoi était-elle si compliquée ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et tomba sur Gally qui semblait s'acharner dans son travail, sourcils froncés. Et soudain, elle revint à la réalité. Ce qu'elle avait vécu cette nuit la frappa de plein fouet. Gally l'avait emmené sur un nuage aussitôt évaporé une fois qu'il était parti. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi. Pourquoi moi merde. **Soupira-t-elle**

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Non elle voulait être plus forte que ça. Avec peine, elle les ravala. Elle se sentait si sale. Le fait de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était retrouvée en culotte devant tous les Blocards lui donnait envie de s'en foutre une. Elle avait tellement honte, elle n'avait jamais aimé Winston mais désormais elle le haïssait peut-être autant qu'elle détestait les Créateurs.

Elle eut tout à coup une révélation. Elle avait oublié la voix. Ce message de la voix, qui l'avait envoyé à la porte Sud. L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Les Créateurs savaient-ils que les trancheurs avaient planifié cette horreur ? Etaient-ils cruels à ce point ? Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient. Pour avoir arraché plusieurs enfants à leurs parents et les envoyer pourrir dans cet endroit, ils ne pouvaient que l'être. Elle en était donc sûre, ils avaient testé les blocards. Elle eut un haut le cœur.

Milana avait remarqué dans les yeux de Winston qu'il n'était pas normal, tout comme l'autre trancheur. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas bourrés, ni piqués. Les Créateurs les avaient manipulés. Et ils avaient testé les Blocards pour voir s'ils étaient capables de continuer à protéger la jeune fille.

Non, pas ça non..

Elle se replia encore plus sur elle-même. Même si elle ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner, ils avaient été manipulés. Certes, peut-être que même sans cela ils auraient pu le faire, vu comment était Winston... Mais les Créateurs s'étaient servis d'eux, et ils allaient faire un mort de plus.. Et tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu si elle n'avait pas été envoyée ici. Ben serait toujours là. Tout comme le maton des Trancheurs.

 **ooOOoo**

\- Gally était vraiment bizarre ce midi. **Dit soudainement Newt, alors qu'il prenait une pause avec Zart, Chuck et Thomas**

\- Comment ça ? **Le jeune torcheur haussa les sourcils**

\- Pas que ce midi d'ailleurs, **le sarcleur se rattrapa** , toute la journée il a passé son temps à regarder vers la maison. Et quand je suis passé près de lui, un des bâtisseurs lui a lancé une phrase avec Milana, et il n'a pas apprécié du tout.

\- Parce que le petit con est amoureux d'elle. Elle aussi très certainement. Et je suis presque sûr qu'ils sont ensemble. **S'exclama Zart avec un sourire en coin**

\- Arrête un peu tes conneries. Milana me l'a encore dit il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle s'en fichait de lui.

\- T'en as pas marre Newt ? **S'énerva soudainement Thomas**

Et cette réaction calma aussitôt les trois amis. Newt encore plus, qui lui fit de gros yeux.

\- Je sais qu'on avait pas que ça à faire cette nuit, quand les deux autres connards s'en sont pris à Milana mais.. Gally lui a tenu la main. Et ils ont dormi ensemble cette nuit, encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre putain ? À t'entendre on dirait que tu es jaloux.

Le sarcleur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu..

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le medjack s'en était allé aussitôt. Newt soupira, las de son comportement. Ils n'avanceraient jamais, tous les deux.. Encore moins si Thomas pensait vraiment qu'il était jaloux de Gally..

Zart et Chuck ne le lâchaient plus du regard, abasourdis.

\- Bon. Cela va bientôt être l'heure, il faut que je cherche Milana. **S'empressa Newt, ne supportant plus l'ambiance**

Les deux restants se regardèrent longuement, puis haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Newt toqua. Au bout de deux minutes, toujours aucune réponse. Et ce n'était pas fermé à clé.

\- Milana ? **Appela-t-il, en entrant doucement.**

Et il l'aperçut couchée, par terre. Son cœur fit un bond et il se précipita vers elle, s'agenouillant. Mais il se calma très vite, elle était tout simplement en train de dormir, son visage était serein.

\- Milana.. C'est l'heure. **Dit-il d'un ton grave, la secouant légèrement**

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ils étaient rouges, comme si elle avait passé la journée à pleurer. Mais au contraire, elle s'était tellement retenue qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle releva doucement la tête, et éclata en sanglots. Newt ne sut pas quoi faire pendant quelques secondes, puis il la prit dans ses bras, sourcils froncés. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer ainsi, ce qui lui foutu un coup au cœur. Pleurait-elle de tristesse, de rage, de lassitude, d'épuisement ? Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas.. **Il lui caressa les cheveux** , c'est pas l'heure de laisser tomber ton courage et ta force de folle furieuse. **Sourit-il**

Alors, Milana inspira un grand coup, le repoussa et se leva.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux. **Plaisanta** **le sarcleur**

Lorsqu'il remarqua le nez de la brune à lumière, il perdit aussitôt son sourire. La blessure commençait seulement à cicatriser, son petit nez était encore bleu et l'égratignure s'étalait presque sur toute la longueur. Le sarcleur serra les poings.

\- Il regrettera d'avoir fait ça.

Milana baissa la tête, la gorge serrée.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, elle se bloqua.

\- Je ne peux pas Newt, je ne peux pas.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et aperçut la panique immense dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

\- Je sais Milana, mais tu n'es pas seule.

Elle déglutit. Elle s'était retrouvée si faible face à eux, presque dénudée, apeurée. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu montrer. Et elle allait devoir les affronter.

Une fois dehors, elle commença à trembler. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Toutes les secondes elle s'arrêtait, et Newt devait la tirer.

\- On dirait que tu vas droit vers la pendaison, ressaisis-toi ! **Le sarcleur commençait à désespérer, il ne la connaissait pas comme ça. C'était horrible ce qu'elle avait subi, mais elle devait passer au-dessus ou cela allait la ronger.**

Plus le groupe de Blocards qui attendait devant la porte du Labyrinthe se rapprochait, plus les jambes de Milana menaçaient de la faire s'écrouler à force de trembler.

\- Ca va aller, je te le promets. **Tenta de la rassurer le sarcleur, encore et encore**

Mais cela ne servit à rien, alors qu'ils allaient arriver, elle ne trouva pas Gally dans le tas. Ce fut de trop.

\- Où.. Où il est ?

Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, mais elle l'aperçut pas. Il n'était pas dans les environs.

\- Eh, arrête ! Calme-toi ! De qui tu parles ? **Newt n'arrivait plus à la contrôler**

\- Gally.. Il n'est pas là.

La jeune fille avait besoin de lui. Elle avait tout bonnement envie de fuir. Elle n'y arriverait pas sans le maton.

Heureusement pour Newt, Alby vint à sa rescousse.

\- Ecoute, elle n'est pas prête.. On a pas besoin de lui infliger ça. **Souffla Newt, ne sachant plus quoi faire.**

Le chef empoigna Milana par le bras, et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre sous le regard impuissant de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé Milana mais il le faut. Il doit te voir, il faut qu'il réalise et qu'il regrette. **Siffla Alby**

Elle inspira profondément, et une fois face aux Blocards elle releva la tête bien haute. Elle reprit le dessus, sous le sourire de Newt. Et aucun garçon ne la regarda avec dégoût, pitié ou mépris. Ils semblaient, pour la plupart, lui lancer des regards d'encouragement.

Le bannissement allait se dérouler comme celui de Ben. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Milana le regarderait jusqu'au bout sans broncher.

Lorsque Winston arriva, elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Son visage était rouge, bouffi, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle ne ressentit que du dégoût en le voyant.

\- Alby. Pitié. Tu le sais au fond de toi que je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je n'étais pas _moi_. **Supplia le trancheur**

Milana se figea, secouée par ce choc soudain. Personne autour d'elle ne semblait comprendre, tout comme Alby, ils ressentaient désormais une haine profonde pour lui. Même ses ''amis''. L'autre trancheur n'était pas là. Mais la brune savait qu'il avait sûrement raison. Il n'était alors pas vraiment fautif.

Elle eut soudainement envie d'hurler, leur crier que c'était les Créateurs qui l'avaient manipulé.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien leur révéler. Et cette image de Winston la touchant, la frappant, la menaçant de la violer.. Manipulé ou non, pourrait-elle tout de même lui pardonner ? Elle n'y arriverait pas pour l'instant. Et Alby ne lui laisserait pas de temps. Elle dût donc se taire et regarder un nouveau blocard mourir. Par sa faute.

\- Alby. Ecoute-moi..

Le chef le poussa pour qu'il soit à quelques mètres de la porte, prêt à subir sa sentence. Il se plaça derrière lui.

\- En arrivant ici, tu avais trois règles à respecter. Tu as bien fait ton travail, Winston. Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire là-dessus. Tu as été un très bon maton. Mais tu n'as pas respecté la seconde règle, qui était de ne faire du mal à aucun Blocard. Et tu as en plus de ça préférer t'en prendre à celle qui ne devait en aucun cas subir cette règle. Tu as touché à la personne qu'on est censés protéger, tu as fait du mal à une fille, tu as voulu violer une personne qui ne t'a jamais rien fait, Winston. Et c'est pourquoi je ferai impasse sur la troisième règle, en te laissant entrer dans le labyrinthe.

\- Pitié.. Les gars, essayez de comprendre ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Il les regarda un à un. Mais quand il arriva à Milana, il l'évita, trop lâche pour l'affrontrer.

\- Allez-y. **Ordonna Alby en se détournant, sans même un regard pour le maton des trancheurs.**

Thomas, Zart, Minho et quelques autres avancèrent pour le pousser lorsque les murs, sous un bruit sourd, commencèrent à se fermer. Sans pitié, ils le forcèrent à entrer avec rage. Le discours d'Alby, leur rappelant ce qu'il avait fait, venait de les remonter encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Et il s'y engouffra, sans même broncher. Comme s'il venait d'accepter sa peine. Seul, sans provision aucune. Il semblait accepter sa mort prochaine.

Pourtant, quelques secondes avant que le mur ne se referme, Winston se retourna vers ses anciens confrères.

\- Faites attention.. Milana est..

Le souffle de la brune se coupa, ses yeux s'élargirent. Mais heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase, le labyrinthe s'étant renfermé sur lui. Mais elle ne perdit pas de son choc et manqua de s'effondrer. Elle se rappela de cette nuit, la façon dont il l'avait regardé en frôlant son ventre.. Quelques secondes de plus et tout le monde aurait été au courant de sa grossesse. Elle crut vraiment s'évanouir, mais Newt la secoua.

\- T'en fais pas, il délire. Allez, on s'en va.

Que ce soit Alby ou les autres Blocards, aucun ne lui lançait des regards de soupçon. N'avaient-ils rien entendu, à part Newt ? Elle l'espéra. En passant près de Minho, celui-ci se racla la gorge et se détourna aussitôt. Se remettant de ses émotions et réalisant la réaction du coureur, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Newt, je m'en sortirai.

Elle ne voulait plus en parler. Et le sarcleur le comprit. Elle avait juste besoin d'oublier. Elle repensa alors à Gally.

\- Mais où est-il.. **Murmura-t-elle, sourcils froncés.**

Il n'était toujours pas dans l'horizon. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu manges avec nous ? **Newt l'interrompit dans ses pensées.**

\- Je n'ai pas très faim. **Répliqua-t-elle, sèchement.**

\- Je comprends.. **Soupira-t-il**

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour boire un coup, le regard de Milana tomba sur Gally. Enfin. Il était à l'entrée de la forêt, à s'acharner une fois de plus sur des morceaux de bois.

\- Je te laisse, **annonça-t-elle à Newt, précipitamment.**

Elle marcha d'un pas vif vers le maton. En la voyant arriver, il s'arrêta dans son travail, s'essuyant le front. Une fois en face de lui, elle lui lança un regard désespérée. Comme d'habitude, il la regarda de haut. Sans pour autant la mépriser.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? À un moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi bordel. **Railla-t-elle, désemparée.**

Il baissa la tête.

\- Je m'en excuse, vraiment.. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Rien qu'en te voyant là, avec ton nez cassé.. **Il se retenait d'exploser, Milana le remarqua..** Si j'y avais assisté, je l'aurais tué avant qu'il ne rentre dans le Labyrinthe. Je ne pouvais pas.

Il serra les poings, énervé en repensant à cette horreur. Milana en perdit ses mots. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle resta alors plantée là, silencieuse.

Gally se radoucit et se rapprocha doucement de la brune. Il posa alors sa main sur la nuque de Milana et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle retrouva enfin un semblant de bonne humeur, et sourit.

Au loin, Newt, Zart et Minho venaient de voir la scène.

\- Ha ha ha ! On aurait dû faire un pari, franchement. **Pouffa Zart**

Newt, en apercevant la colère de Minho, lança un regard noir au sarcleur pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ces plaisanteries.

\- Mais comment ils ont pu passer d'ennemis jurés à.. Amoureux.. **Souffla Minho, les dents serrées.**

\- Je laisse tomber cette histoire. Je ne comprends pas Milana sur ce coup-la. Admit Newt

\- Moi je dis, tant qu'il la protège, nous n'avons plus rien à dire. **Souligna le maton des sarcleurs**

Le co-leader des Blocards ne pouvait qu'approuver. Mais il ne préféra rien dire, ne voulant pas énerver Minho encore plus.

\- Bon, Alby veut le voir. Je vais le prévenir.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Milana et Gally, qui étaient en plein conversation, il les interrompit en se raclant la gorge. La brune se retourna, gênée. Le bâtisseur soupira.

\- Alby veut te parler. **Déclara Newt en lui lançant un regard insistant**

\- On se voit ce soir. **Murmura Gally en direction de Milana**

Elle hocha la tête. Il les laissa donc seuls.

\- J'imagine que tu nous as vu..

\- Laisse. Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire. Si tu as fait ce choix, c'est que c'est le bon.

\- Merci. **Sourit faiblement Milana**

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Milana et Gally aussi proches, qui l'aurait cru ?

En entrant dans la salle des Conseils, le bâtisseur tomba sur un Alby qui semblait impatient, tapant du pied.

\- Enfin.

\- Désolé, j'étais concentré dans mon travail.

\- Ton travail, ou Milana ? **Alby lui lança un regard de défi**

Gally perdit ses moyens, il ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

\- Je te laisse faire, Gally. Mais fais attention.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, perturbé. Le chef était le seul à réussir à le faire stresser de cette manière, en quelques mots.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu lors du bannissement ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- J'ai préféré rester loin de ça, au risque de m'emporter.

Alby se frotta le menton en le regardant avec insistance.

\- C'est bien. Tu fais des efforts, je peux les voir. Tu arrives beaucoup mieux à te contrôler. Je fais abstraction de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, car je peux comprendre ta réaction. Je ne sais pas, grâce aux Créateurs, si j'ai un jour ressenti ça mais.. Cela ne doit pas faire du bien de voir la fille qu'on aime souffrir.

Gally déglutit, était-il sincère ? Ou se moquait-il de lui ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude que le chef fasse part de ses sentiments.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était pour te dire qu'il faut que tu restes loin de Fred, tout en le martyrisant aussi.

Le concerné ne comprit pas tout de suite, vu les gros yeux qui se formèrent sur son visage.

\- Il a participé à la tentative de viol, **Gally, sur ces mots, se figea** , mais je ne pouvais pas envoyer deux blocards dans le Labyrinthe. Je veux que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, tout en restant discret.

Le maton ressentit alors une énorme satisfaction en lui. Il allait pouvoir la venger, chaque jour.

\- Mais il faudra te contrôler. Je ne te demande pas de le tuer, alors ne te prends pas pour psychopathe.. Et ne le dis à personne.

Gally hocha la tête.

Avant de sortir de la salle, il ne put s'empêcher de dire à Alby ses dernières pensées.

\- Je me contrôlerai, comme tu me le demande. Mais si Milana meurt ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'encore plus grave qu'une tentative de viol, je le jure, ils crèveront tous.

 **ooOOoo**

'' _Dans deux semaines.. Quatre mois.. Il est temps_.'' Milana se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit, ce n'était pas l'heure de se lever. Et elle ne comprit pas le message de la voix. Elle se mit alors à paniquer, mais elle se calma bien vite en réalisant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans les bras de Gally qui dormait profondément. Elle souffla de soulagement et se rendormit.

 **ooOOoo**

Depuis ce matin, Milana travaillait intensément en espérant oublier tous ses problèmes, l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue et ce message incompréhensible.. Newt restait silencieux, après une énième dispute avec Thomas, mais Zart faisait tout pour aider la brune à oublier l'acte des deux trancheurs.

\- C'est comment la vie avec un géant de presque deux mètres, taillé comme un bûcheron ? Je pensais pas que ce serait ton style.

Milana pouffa mais ne répondit pas. Elle était aussi perturbée par le fait que les Blocards ne semblaient pas regretter la perte de Winston. Ben, même s'il avait été piqué, avait tenté de la tuer. Et combien l'avaient pleuré.. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle était la seule à savoir que Winston avait été manipulé.. Et qui sait, l'aurait-il seulement violée ? Peut-être l'aurait-il aussi tuée.. La brune soupira, elle aimerait tellement oublier tout ça.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement, faisant sursauter Milana et Zart. Newt se leva d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

\- La boîte ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas le jour, ni l'heure. **Remarqua la brune**

Sans attendre, les trois amis coururent vers elle. Tout comme les autres Blocards. Gally rejoignit très vite Milana, lui lançant un regard inquiet. Alby se fraya un chemin et se plaça devant la boîte, le regard dur.

\- Gally et Poêle-à-frire, vous l'ouvrez. Newt, va voir à l'intérieur. **Se pressa-t-il, comme si la boîte allait disparaître dans quelques secondes.**

Ils s'exécutèrent. En l'ouvrant, il y eut un long silence abasourdi. Ils avaient tous accepté le fait qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais de Bleus, après Milana, la lourde protection qu'elle impliquait et ces trois mois passés sans nouveaux... Et pourtant. Un garçon était allongé dans cette boîte. Les Blocards se regardèrent tous, se mirent à chuchoter.. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi un nouveau ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Newt, descends.

Le sarcleur en était resté bouche-bée, oubliant son devoir. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et examina le nouveau, il avait des cheveux noirs et sa peau était plutôt blanche. Mais il ne put voir ses yeux, le garçon semblait inconscient.

\- Il s'est évanoui je crois. **Déclara Newt en relevant la tête vers les Blocards.**

Et avant qu'Alby ne dise quoique ce soit, le nouveau se réveilla en poussant un cri étouffé, faisant reculer Newt de peur, et sursauter Milana et les autres. Sa respiration était saccadée, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le sarcleur s'approcha alors de lui et lui releva la tête.

Les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il était en transe, le garçon reprit lentement ses esprits et posa soudainement son regard, vert comme l'émeraude, sur la seule fille du Bloc.

\- Milana.. **Souffla-t-il**

Et il s'évanouit à nouveau, certainement épuisé.

Alors, Newt et tous les blocards tournèrent leur regard vers la brune. La bouche grande ouverte, le cœur de Milana manqua un battement. Paniquée, elle chercha alors Gally du regard mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens, elle n'y décela que de l'incompréhension, de la déception et de la trahison.

Et il la laissa en plan, énervé, au milieu de tous ces regards soupçonneux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit chapitre 12. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part la révélation des sentiments de Gally et Milana, le bannissement et... L'arrivée d'un nouveau garçon, qui connait Milana. Et oui. Quel est son rapport avec Milana, d'après vous ? Et puis, en a-t-il vraiment un ?

Sinon, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Mon histoire vous plait-elle toujours ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte. Merci pour votre lecture ! Bises :-)


	13. XIII - Possessif

Hey... (je sens les regards tueurs que vous me lancez..) DESOLE pour cette longue absence. Mais j'ai eu ma rentrée à la fac, alors du temps que je me fasse à ce nouveau quotidien, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire. Mais me revoilà, très tard, je sais. (Du coup je vous conseille de relire ma fiction si vous avez le courage, pour ne pas être perdu..)

En tout cas, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !

 **Delphine** : Merci beaucoup, qu'est-ce que j'aime ce genre de review ! Mais je pense que depuis le temps maintenant, tu es morte... Vu le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite... Mdrr je m'en veux.

 **Tatiana** : Toi tu es géniale, merci pour tes reviews qui me prouvent que.. Tu tiens à ma fiction ? Haha. Je suis super contente que tu sois toujours là et que tu attendes la suite avec impatiente. Merci beaucoup !

Bon, allez je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, un poil attendu. Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Milana s'était figée, le regard perdu dans cette maudite boîte. Ce garçon qui venait de prononcer son nom avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et le départ soudain de Gally accompagné d'un regard haineux avait paralysé la jeune fille.

\- Viens Milana. **Newt s'empressa de la prendre par le bras pour l'emmener loin des blocards qui commençaient à s'ameuter.** Je crois que pour l'instant tu es dans un sacré pétrin.

Elle se laissa tirer, déboussolée, désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout s'effondra autour d'elle, elle oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Comme si elle allait s'évanouir.

\- T'en fais pas, ça va aller. **Souffla Newt à la brune, alors qu'ils entraient dans la Salle des Conseils.**

La venue d'un nouveau qui ne devait normalement plus arriver, ce même nouveau qui connait le prénom de la seule fille du Bloc... Et la réaction trop vive des Blocards suite à cette scène, cela avait suffit à Alby pour réunir Milana, Newt et Minho, qui venait d'arriver, pendant que Jeff et Thomas s'occupaient du bleu à l'infirmerie.

Le chef était assis sur une chaise, la tête dans ses mains. Les autres debout devant lui, Newt expliquait au coureur ce qu'il venait de se passer, Minho n'en revenait pas..

Les jambes d'Alby tremblaient, lui non plus ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Une fille dans le Bloc, une protection obligée sinon menaces des Créateurs, un nouveau alors qu'on ne devait plus en avoir.. Et il semble la connaître... Moi qui commençait à ne plus avoir de soupçons..

Milana n'écoutait pas, elle ne se rendait donc pas compte de la gravité des choses.. Et comme par hasard, un mal de tête venait d'apparaître. Ce qui la déconcentra encore plus. Newt lui lança quelques coups d'oeil inquiets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? **Demanda le sarcleur**

\- Je ne sais pas, j'en étais venu à des conclusions comme quoi les Créateurs nous avaient envoyé Milana pour nous tester, pour voir si nous pouvions être responsables de quelqu'un et en prendre soin malgré que ce n'était pas un ''nouveau'' comme on avait l'habitude de recevoir chaque mois... Ou peut-être voulaient-ils qu'on la préserve car elle serait un jour celle qui nous aiderait à sortir d'ici, si on remplissait leur condition.. Mais maintenant.. Quelque chose cloche.

Newt commençait à stresser, et voir que Milana ne réagissait pas l'inquiétait encore plus.

\- Eh c'est bon Alby, on vient tous du même endroit. Peut-être qu'avant qu'on soit envoyé ici et qu'on avait encore quelques souvenirs, on était amis. Et plutôt que de se souvenir de son propre prénom, il se souvient juste de celui de Milana. **Minho essaya de la défendre**

\- Mais tu penses à quoi Alby sérieux ?

Le chef se massa les tempes, sourcils froncés. Milana daigna enfin revenir sur terre.

\- Je ne sais pas.. Et si elle faisait elle-même partie des Créateurs, tout comme le nouveau.. Si toutes ces merdes arrivaient non pas car on la protégeait mal mais parce qu'elle les aidait inconsciemment à nous faire ça...

Milana eut envie de rire intérieurement. Puis elle devint toute blanche. Elle se souvint de la voix. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport ? Impossible. De tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de la part de cette voix, c'était des phrases qui prouvaient qu'elle servait elle-aussi de test. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Et puis, s'ils tenaient vraiment à elle, l'auraient-ils envoyée vers ces deux trancheurs pour qu'elle soit violée ? Non. Aucune logique.

\- C'est ridicule, **s'emporta Newt**. Ils lui feraient pas subir tout ça, ils l'enverraient pas ici si elle faisait partie des leurs. Ils ne la laisseraient pas se faire violer, par exemple.

Milana déglutit à ce souvenir. Le sarcleur était rouge sang devant de telles accusations. Oui, il l'avait aussi soupçonnée à son arrivée, comme tout le monde, mais seulement pendant quelques jours. Elle était si faible, si jeune. Elle ne pouvait pas être assez vile pour faire partie des Créateurs. Minho hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- Oui, sûrement. Je perds la tête, trop de choses arrivent en même temps. On verra bien au réveil du gosse. Partez.

Les trois blocards s'exécutèrent, laissant derrière eux leur chef pensif.

En sortant, le maton des coureurs pressa l'épaule de la jeune en lui lançant un regard rempli de compassion, ce qui perturba Milana puisqu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole ces derniers temps, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Bon je te conseille de rentrer, en attendant que les Blocards se calment. Je vais voir avec Alby si on peut leur donner quelques explications pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à croire des choses fausses. Je viendrai te chercher pour manger, ou avant si jamais le nouveau se réveille. D'ailleurs, soit contente, tu n'es désormais plus la Bleue. **Sourit Newt, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.**

Milana lui lança un faible sourire. Et voilà, ils allaient à nouveau la soupçonner de tout et de rien, alors qu'elle semblait avoir enfin gagné leur confiance. Des nouveaux problèmes s'ajoutèrent à sa longue liste.

Et pourtant, elle oublia très vite ce qu'il venait de se passer car Gally lui revint en tête. Elle voulait le voir, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il ne soupçonnait rien. Mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsque le nouveau avait prononcé son nom voulait tout dire.. Elle se ravisa donc à l'idée d'aller le voir, sinon leur conversation allait s'envenimer et elle ne voulait plus connaître ça avec lui.

\- Alby a pris un coup en voyant le bleu arriver alors qu'on s'attendait tous à ce que tu sois la dernière. Il ne te soupçonne pas. Je le sais. Il tient à toi, au fond.

\- Je ne sais pas, Newt..

Et sur ces mots, elle le laissa en plan pour rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas pressé. Et avant de fermer la porte d'entrée, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, mais fut déçue de voir que Gally n'était pas dans les environs.

 **oOOo**

Qui était ce garçon au regard émeraude.. Pourquoi semblait-il connaître Milana et pas elle ? Que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi, comme d'habitude, tout retombait sur elle ? Elle ne serait jamais tranquille. Ces Créateurs étaient d'une incompréhension aux yeux de Milana. Pourquoi donc vouloir la protéger à tout prix si c'était pour la fourrer dans des problèmes dès qu'ils le pouvaient ?

Il était bientôt l'heure de manger, elle se décida donc à aller prendre une douche.

Une fois déshabillée, elle se regarda dans le miroir et eut un choc. Voilà quelques jours qu'elle ne s'était pas regardée, mais c'était tout comme si elle n'avait pas vu son ventre depuis un mois. Il avait grossi. Oui, selon ses calculs et d'après ce que la voix avait dit, elle était enceinte depuis trois mois et deux semaines maintenant. Ce n'était pas un gros ventre, mais il commençait à s'arrondir et Milana était ce genre de fille au ventre plat, presque trop mince, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bloc. Voilà pourquoi cela se voyait beaucoup plus sur elle, pourquoi cela lui frappait tant aux yeux. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, elle l'était bel et bien.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle le savait depuis longtemps qu'elle l'était. Mais avec toutes ces choses qui lui tombaient dessus en même temps, et cette image d'un ventre qui avait grossi en quelques jours à peine, c'était de trop. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette chose, elle voulait l'arracher d'elle. Elle était trop jeune pour ça. Et comment vivre avec un bébé ici, dans cet endroit maudit ? Où bientôt tous les Blocards la détesteraient, à force de subir les foudres des Créateurs. Et puis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir infligé ça ? Etait-ce vraiment les Créateurs ? Ne l'avait-elle pas voulu ce bébé ? Avait-elle eu un copain avant de venir ici ? L'avait-elle eu par accident ? Non, cela ne pouvait qu'être les Créateurs. Ils ne l'avaient pas envoyée ici juste pour qu'elle se fasse protéger par des Blocards. Ce bébé allait aussi faire partie du test.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle ne voulait pas vivre tout ça, elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Qu'elle se réveille au Bloc à nouveau, elle s'en fichait, mais au moins sans cette chose en elle.

Après s'être calmée, la brune entra dans la douche et se posa alors la question de qui pouvait bien être le père.. Et quelque chose la frappa de plein fouet. Le nouveau. Qui connaissait son prénom. Il n'avait pas été envoyé ici par hasard. Tout à coup, tout lui sembla plus logique.

Mais de la part des Créateurs, cela semblait être trop facile... Ce n'était sûrement pas lui... C'était trop évident.

Mais s'il l'était vraiment... Gally. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Elle retomberait dans le même enfer qu'elle avait vécu avec lui à son arrivée.

\- Putain.. **Sanglota-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle n'allait donc jamais sortir de ce cercle vicieux entièrement créé par les Créateurs.**

 **ooOOoo**

Au petit matin, Milana se leva avec peine. Elle avait passé la nuit à gigoter. À réfléchir à une solution. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette chose en elle. Mais comment ? Se poignarder ? Avaler du poison ? De toute façon, elle n'oserait rien faire de tout ça. Demander à un blocard de la frapper ? Pour qu'il soit ensuite envoyé dans le labyrinthe et qu'elle se fasse encore plus haïr ? Elle était bloquée. Elle était entrée tout droit en enfer et elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'y rester.

Choix. Avait-elle eu le choix à propos de tout ça ? Non, toute sa vie dans le Bloc était contrôlée. Celle des autres blocards aussi bien sûr, mais elle c'était pire. Ils contrôlaient son propre corps. Elle n'était plus personne, c'est comme si elle n'était qu'une pauvre invention des Créateurs.

À chaque nouveau coup bas des Créateurs, une haine en elle grandissait de plus en plus. Tout comme l'envie de se battre. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, elle voulait se battre pour. Mais chaque jour aussi elle subissait des choses qui la réduisaient aussitôt à néant, la décourageant complètement.

Et Gally, elle ne l'avait pas vu lors du dîner la veille et la brune commençait à s'inquiéter..

Elle commençait aussi à appréhender le moment où le nouveau se réveillerait.. Elle s'en voulut de penser ça, mais elle espéra alors qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Lorsque Newt vint la chercher pour travailler, il lui passa l'habituelle liste de provisions à demander aux Créateurs. Lorsqu'elle s'empara du stylo, une terrible envie d'écrire ''Allez tous vous faire foutre'' lui démangea la main, mais elle se ravisa et demanda alors plusieurs gilets et pulls taille XXL, ainsi que des robes très larges si jamais il faisait chaud. Elle devait cacher son corps plus que jamais désormais, encore plus les prochaines semaines.

 **oOOo**

\- Au fait, Alby a parlé aux Blocards quand t'es partie après le dîner. Il s'est avéré que très peu d'entre eux te soupçonnaient. Il y a toujours quelques petits cons, c'est sûr. Mais les autres en ont tellement vus avec ces Créateurs qu'ils ont direct pensé que c'était une fois de plus fait exprès pour semer le doute et voir si on allait toujours te protéger après ça. Il se trouve que ces guignols de Blocards sont plutôt intelligents parfois. Et le fait qu'ils disent ça, cela a un peu calmé Alby aussi. **Rapporta Newt**

\- Ouais, **pouffa Milana** , attendons de voir lorsqu'il va se réveiller. Il va sûrement dire des choses qui vont semer le doute pour de bon.

\- On est jamais à l'abri de rien ici. **Approuva Zart**

\- Arrêtez un peu d'être toujours aussi pessimistes. À croire qu'on doit avoir des emmerdes chaque jour dans ce Bloc.

\- On est réaliste Newt, nuance.

Le sarcleur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'espère que dehors, les autres filles ne nous apportent pas autant de problèmes que toi. **Soupira Zart, ce qui fit rire ses deux amis.**

 **oOOo**

La pause déjeuner n'était que dans deux heures, mais Milana demanda à en avoir une car elle se sentit tout à coup très fatiguée et ressenti une envie de vomir.

\- Ok mais ne t'éloignes pas de mon champ de vision. **Ordonna Newt**

\- Oui papa, **elle leva les yeux au ciel.**

Et comme d'habitude, à peine terminait-elle de travailler que Gally fut la première chose à lui revenir en tête. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

Elle se mit à marcher au milieu du Bloc, tous les garçons semblaient être concentrés dans leur travail. Les bâtisseurs retapaient la salle des Conseils, mais le maton n'était toujours pas là. Milana soupira et donna un coup de pied dans une botte de terre. Que pensait-il ? La pensait-il vraiment coupable ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec le nouveau ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il y a deux jours encore il l'embrassait, lui faisait presque comprendre qu'il l'aimait.. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il recommence, qu'il la haïsse à nouveau et qu'ils retombent dans ce jeu de chat et la souris sans fin. Non, cela ne pouvait se passer comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Des moments qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait renoncer à ça, et lui non plus.

À forcer de marcher tête baissée, elle arriva devant la porte Sud du Labyrinthe. Elle se stoppa net et plissa les yeux. Elle pensa à Minho. Allait-il trouver une solution, un jour ? Ou bien les Créateurs le faisaient tourner en bourrique.. Milana opta pour la deuxième réponse, les connaissant.

Elle se demanda alors si elle ne devait pas y aller. Rejoindre Minho, l'aider. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses, l'attaque de Ben, cette tentative de viol.. Les Griffeurs ne lui feraient plus peur. Elle pouvait affronter le Diable, elle ferait, si sa récompense était de se retrouver en face des Créateurs. Et avec cette voix dans sa tête, elle avait un atout car la brune savait que si elle entrait dans ce Labyrinthe, la voix la guiderait.

De plus, elle était fine, pas très grande. Elle pourrait aller vite et se glisser un peu partout. Mais elle se calma aussitôt en repensant à ce qui se cachait sous son énorme pull... Elle soupira. Et puis, jamais personne ne la laisserait entrer. Tant pis, elle allait devoir encore attendre avant d'agir.

En réfléchissant à tout ça, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était approchée de trop près. Et quelqu'un le lui fit bien comprendre.

\- Eh ! **Hurla un blocard, en la poussant un peu trop fort, il la rattrapa alors par le bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.**

Rouge de rage, elle s'apprêtait à exploser. Mais lorsque Milana releva ses yeux bleus, elle tomba sur le regard de Gally et elle se calma aussitôt. Le bâtisseur la redressa, sourcils froncés.

\- J'peux savoir c'que tu faisais là ? **S'énerva-t-il**

\- Et toi je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?

Milana bouillonnait en elle. Elle était si contente de le revoir, mais le fait qu'il s'en prenne à elle, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait ignoré depuis la veille, la mettait hors d'elle. Gally baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

\- Il fallait que je digère tout ça. Le nouveau, et la nouvelle qui va avec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''la nouvelle qui va avec'' ?

Le cœur de la brune se mit à battre à la chamade sous le coup du stress. Que croyait-il ?

\- Laisse tomber. Tu faisais quoi là ? Tu cherches les ennuis, c'est ça ? Tu trouves pas que t'en as assez eu les derniers temps ? **Il s'emportait bien trop vite, Milana ne trouvait pas ça normal.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je prenais juste une pause.. Et en réfléchissant je me suis un peu trop éloignée..

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ? **Railla-t-il, les dents serrées.**

La jeune fille voyait bien dans les yeux du maton que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose le contrariait.

\- Gally.. **Souffla-t-elle, désespérée par son comportement.**

\- Laisse tomber. Tu as toujours mal à ton nez ? **S'inquiéta-t-il tout à coup, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles.**

\- Non..

Elle tenta alors de se rapprocher de lui, elle voulait aller dans ses bras, le sentir contre elle à nouveau. Mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Elle lui lança un regard désemparé.. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, ce geste de refus ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander, Chuck arriva soudainement vers eux en courant. Les deux Blocards se retournèrent vers lui, en s'éloignant un peu l'un de l'autre.

\- Le.. le.. nouv.. nouveau est.. réveillé ! **S'exclama Chuck avec difficulté suite à son manque de souffle**

Gally tourna alors son regard vers Milana.

\- Tiens. On dirait que je vais enfin avoir des réponses à mes questions. **Ricana-t-il**

Milana se pinça les lèvres.. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de le secouer pour qu'il dise ce qui n'allait pas.. Mais en attendant, elle allait devoir affronter un nouveau problème..

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent le nouveau en train de s'affoler devant l'infirmerie, tous les blocards autour de lui. Gally se mit à ricaner.

\- Ridicule. **Lâcha-t-il**

La brune lui lança un regard noir, et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le jeune garçon qui repoussait tous les blocards qui osaient s'approcher de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bon sang ? **Cria-t-il**

Newt rejoignit Milana et Gally, essoufflé.

\- Ca fait dix minutes qu'il nous en fait baver. Il s'est réveillé et a commencé à se débattre, on a essayé de le retenir mais il a réussi à sortir et arrête pas de dire ''laissez-moi retourner dans le labyrinthe''

\- Pourquoi il dit ça ? **Demanda le bâtisseur, sourcils froncés**

\- Justement, on aimerait bien comprendre. Mais il se calme pas ce Tocard.

Mâchoire serrée, Gally s'avança vers la foule, prêt à stopper ce nouveau qui l'irritait plus qu'autre chose. Mais à peine avait-il atteint les Blocards qu'Alby le repoussa.

\- Toi tu restes où tu es. Arrête de toujours empirer les choses.

Le maton recula aussitôt, se retenant de littéralement péter un plomb. Autrefois, il acceptait les remarques d'Alby mais à présent il avait de plus en plus de mal. Surtout depuis la tentative de viol de Milana, il ne supportait plus rien.

\- Calme-toi le bleu, calme-toi ! On veut rien te faire. **Répéta Alby, ce qui lui fit bizarre car voilà plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait plus eu à dire ces mots.**

Milana perdit patiente, et sans que Gally ou Newt n'aient le temps de la retenir, elle fonça vers les Blocards.

\- C'est bon, arrête. Je suis là.

Et le garçon se stoppa net. Il se retourna vers la brune et la regarda longuement, plongeant tous les Blocards dans un long moment de silence.

Gally sentit que quelque chose allait mal se tourner, il se rapprocha alors doucement de Milana. Et il eut raison. En quelques secondes, il eut le temps de la placer derrière lui avant que le nouveau ne lui fonce dessus. Le bâtisseur le repoussa, rouge de rage.

\- Tu la touches pas ou je t'en fous une !

Newt et Alby retenaient le garçon, mais il ne se débattait pas. Il semblait implorer Milana du regard.

\- Je veux pas lui faire de mal, juste lui parler..

\- À d'autres ! Tu fonces sur les gens pour leur parler toi ? **Cracha Gally**

\- S'il vous plaît..

Newt lança un regard au bâtisseur, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Milana voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire, elle essaya de se débattre mais Gally la retenait comme si on allait la tuer.

N'ayant d'autres choix, le nouveau se décida alors à parler devant tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne comprends pas où je suis et pourquoi.. Mais quand je me plonge dans ton regard, ton prénom apparaît dans ma tête comme un flash. Et ce n'est pas tout, je connais ton prénom car le seul souvenir qui me reste c'est cette phrase. Cette phrase qui m'a hanté dans mes rêves depuis mon arrivée ici. ''Milana n'est pas seule. Protégez-les à tout prix.''

Boum. Ces paroles firent à nouveau l'effet d'une bombe, et ce fut pire que quand il avait prononcé son prénom dans la boîte.

Tout se passa très vite. En quelques minutes Alby arracha Milana à Gally, celui-ci s'emporta mais Newt et Zart le retinrent. Et sans rien comprendre la brune se retrouva enfermée au Gnouf.

\- Alby ! Alby ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? **Milana se mit à paniquer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait**

Il ne lui répondit pas, Gally avait réussi à les faire lâcher prise et avait rejoint Alby.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Relâche-la bordel !

Milana était complètement perdue, et lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard que Gally lançait au chef, elle recula au fond du Gnouf de peur qu'ils ne se mettent à se battre.

\- Pour qui tu t'prends Gally ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me donner des ordres ? **Jamais Alby n'avait hurlé à un tel point.** Je fais ça pour son bien, pour qu'on évite de l'approcher. Tous ces tocards qui croient encore qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec les Créateurs étaient prêts à lui sauter dessus. Alors maintenant tu dégages !

\- Et tu penses vraiment que l'enfermer là-dedans c'est le meilleur moyen ? Tu penses pas que les Créateurs vont mal le prendre ? **Remarqua Newt, qui venait d'arriver. Il ne comprenait plus son chef, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout à vrai dire. Comme Milana. Cela partait dans tous les sens**

\- C'en est de trop pour eux. Chaque jour ils apprennent un nouveau truc, chaque jour il se passe quelque chose. Ils deviennent fous et je pense que certains d'entre eux pourraient s'en prendre à elle. Je n'ai plus confiance en la moitié des Blocards depuis la tentative de viol. Elle ne serait même pas en sécurité dans sa chambre, voilà pourquoi je la mets ici. Pour leur montrer qu'il est hors de question qu'on l'approche.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a besoin d'être au Gnouf pour être en sécurité ? Qu'ils l'approchent, et ils le regretteront vite. **Les mains de Gally tremblaient, il ne supportait pas de la voir là-dedans et le fait qu'on lui dise que la moitié des Blocards seraient prêts à lui faire du mal le rendait malade.**

Alby ignora la remarque du bâtisseur et se tourna vers Milana.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. **Lui souffla-t-il. Puis il se retourna vers Gally et Newt**. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi dans la Salle des Conseils, on va attendre le retour de Minho pour parler de tout ça. Mais avant ça, Newt tu vas me chercher Zart et Poêle-à-frire pour qu'ils surveillent Milana.

Gally lança un dernier regard à la brune mais, bien trop énervée qu'on s'en prenne à elle de cette façon, elle l'ignora.

\- Fait chier. **Pesta-il**

Et il suivit Alby, non sans le ventre noué à l'idée de la laisser seule.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. La phrase qu'avait prononcé le nouveau l'avait perturbé. Pourquoi donc Milana n'était pas seule ? Cette deuxième personne, était-ce le bleu lui-même ? Se connaissaient-ils avant d'arriver ici ? Pour le bâtisseur cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il l'avait compris en voyant le regard qu'il avait lancé à Milana lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans la boîte. Ils avaient sûrement été très proches autrefois.

Et à cette pensée, il n'eut qu'une envie. Tuer le garçon.

 **oOOo**

\- Pourquoi ils me font ça Zart ? C'est pas juste pour me protéger des autres hein.. Ils me soupçonnent aussi.. **Souffla Milana à son ami, qui était assis devant le Gnouf**

\- Je sais pas.. Je pense pas. Pas Alby en tout cas. Ni Newt.

\- Et Gally ? **Demanda-t-elle, le cœur serré**

\- Je sais pas.. Il est super bizarre depuis l'arrivée du nouveau.. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il t'en veut beaucoup.

Se dire que Gally la soupçonnait lui faisait tellement mal. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Elle se coucha sous le regard attristé de Zart. Il se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance, elle n'avait rien demandé et elle devait endurer des choses horribles. Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute, elle n'était pas avec les Créateurs. Elle était un pur test, et la jeune fille était sûrement bien plus manipulée que tous les Blocards réunis.

Elle repensa alors à cette phrase. Etait-ce les Créateurs qui l'avaient chargé de la lui dire ? Le nouveau entendait-il lui aussi une voix dans sa tête ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas seule... Elle se mit à rire intérieurement, c'était si évident en fait. Le bébé. ''Protégez-les'' elle, et le bébé.

\- Ca sent pas bon du tout.. **Murmura-t-elle**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Rien Zart. Je parle toute seule.

\- Evite, je crois qu'ils te prennent déjà assez pour une folle ici. **Ricana-t-il**

 **oOOo**

\- J'peux savoir ce que tu fous Alby ? La laisser dehors toute une nuit, t'as perdu la boule ? C'est le genre de fille à attraper une maladie en quelques minutes tellement elle est faible. **S'indigna Minho lorsqu'on lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

Gally restait en retrait, de peur d'exploser et s'en prendre à son chef.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire d'autre. J'ai discuté avec quelques Blocards lors de l'arrivée du Bleu, et certains ont vraiment perdu leurs esprits. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont plus eux-même. Certains seraient capables de foutre le feu dans la maison où Milana dort.

La bâtisseur se racla la gorge, il brûlait intérieurement. Mais Newt lui fit signe de se taire.

\- On a toujours réussi à la protéger. On peut continuer. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. **Lâcha le sarcleur**

\- On a toujours réussi ? **Cingla Gally** , on a bien vu ça la nuit où ces enfoirés s'en sont pris à elle.

Il n'arriverait jamais à le digérer. Il s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir été là à temps.

\- Je te rappelle que t'étais censé être avec elle. **Répliqua Newt, les dents serrées**

\- T'insinues quoi là Tocard ? **S'emporta-t-il**

\- Calmez-vous. **Rugit Alby,** j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Elle restera au Gnouf ce soir. Et en attendant je vais réunir TOUS les Blocards ici pour une réunion. Et j'instaure une nouvelle règle. Quiconque osera s'approcher de Milana avec une mauvaise intention sera aussitôt enfermé au Gnouf pendant une semaine, et si à sa sortie cette même personne persiste, elle sera bannie.

Gally, les bras croisés sur son torse, leva la tête en soufflant. Pour une fois, il fut d'accord et n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter. Tout comme Minho et Newt.

\- Ce qui impliquera aussi une plus haute protection de Milana en attendant que les Blocards comprennent.

Les trois blocards hochèrent la tête. Cela leur semblait évident de toute façon.

\- Et c'est qui, l'autre personne ? ''Milana n'est pas toute seule, protégez-les.'' **Rappela Newt**

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le nouveau, cela me semble trop logique.. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Ca se trouve je trouverai quelques réponses dans le labyrinthe, qui sait. **Souffla Minho.**

 **oOOo**

\- Ils vont vraiment me laisser ici toute la nuit ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui Milana. **Soupira Zart, presque affalé devant le Gnouf**

\- Pauvres cons..

\- Arrête, je pense que c'est pour ton bien. Alby ne ferait jamais ça sinon.

\- Tu parles.

\- Tu vas arrêter de râler un peu ? **Siffla Gally qui venait d'arriver**

Milana bondit aussitôt. Même si elle voyait bien qu'il lui en voulait toujours, elle avait juste à plonger son regard dans le sien pour tout oublier. Il s'agenouilla face à elle. Il détestait la voir ici et tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de la sortir de là. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Milana réussit à l'atteindre et posa alors sa main sur la cuisse du bâtisseur. Celui-ci examina son geste, puis il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Au moins je suis sûr qu'en étant ici t'iras pas fricoter avec le nouveau dans mon dos.

Et sur ces paroles qu'il avait enfin osées avouer, il se releva, laissant tomber la main de Milana au sol, et il s'en alla sans se retourner. La haine qu'il ressentait en pensant au fait que Milana et le Bleu avaient sûrement été proches autrefois avait pris le dessus, il la laissa donc derrière lui sans un regard, ni un mot gentil alors qu'elle allait passer la nuit dehors.

Alors voilà pourquoi il rejetait et l'ignorait tant depuis l'arrivée du Bleu. Il pensait qu'ils étaient proches.. Juste parce qu'il connaissait son nom.

\- Je rêve.. **Souffla-t-elle, ahurie.**

\- Avant c'était le plus gros con du Bloc, bon quoique des fois il l'est encore, mais maintenant c'est le mec le plus jaloux que j'ai jamais vu. Oui c'est vrai que dans le Bloc j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir aussi. Mais la vache, il tient à toi ce Tocard.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça Zart. **Soupira la brune**

 **oOOo**

Lors du dîner, elle ne réussit pas à manger le repas que Chuck lui apporta. Bien trop tracassée, elle ne cessait de penser à la phrase du nouveau, à qui était vraiment ce garçon, et à Gally.. Pour elle il n'y avait plus de doutes, elle était en train de le perdre. Avant l'arrivée du Bleu, tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Surtout dans un endroit pareil, avec des manipulateurs cachés quelque part derrière ce labyrinthe.. Rien ne pouvait être beau.

La nuit fut pire. Au bout d'une heure de sommeil, Milana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle fut prise d'un mal de crâne qui lui donna l'impression que sa tête allait s'arracher de son corps. Mais elle sentit autre chose. Quelque chose semblait couler sur sa cuisse droite, et lorsqu'elle y posa sa main elle comprit que cela venait de son entre-jambe. Et lorsqu'elle ramena sa main à la lumière de la lune, elle y découvrit un liquide foncé. Du sang. Elle s'essuya la main sur une petite parcelle d'herbe en poussant un cri d'horreur.

Zart, qui s'était endormi un peu plus loin, se réveilla aussitôt et accourut vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Murmura-t-il**

Elle se leva, paniquée, en roulant son gilet autour de sa taille pour cacher le problème.

\- Il faut que tu m'emmènes aux toilettes.

\- **Il y a un pot derrière toi. Soupira le maton, endormi**

\- Pitié Zart, c'est urgent.

\- Bordel Milana, si Alby nous chope il va pas me rater.

\- Je fais vite.

Il lui ouvrit la petite porte et elle sortit en trombe.

\- Attends-moi, **souffla Zart en la rattrapant**

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les toilettes de fortune, elle se redirigea alors vers la forêt et se cacha derrière un arbre.

\- Oh merde merde merde...

À la vue de l'état de son pantalon, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Surpris, le sarcleur ne comprit pas tout de suit et n'eut donc pas le temps de la rattraper.

\- Milana je vais te tuer ! **Siffla-t-il**

À pas de loup, elle entra dans la petite maison puis dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla à toute vitesse, le saignement semblait s'être stoppé, puis elle se changea avec de nouveaux vêtements tout aussi vite. Elle souleva avec difficulté la petite commode et plaça les vêtements sales en-dessous. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les découvre.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Zart décida de se montrer, il était rouge de rage.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je finisse dans le labyrinthe toi ! **S'emporta-t-il. Elle était de dos, il la retourna alors d'un coup sec, prit par l'énervement.**

Et ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de Milana, tachetées de sang. Il fit de gros yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. C'est rien de grave.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Zart, s'il te plaît..

Le sarcleur l'examina, elle ne semblait pas mal en point. Il soupira, après tout, ne rien dire était une meilleure idée.

\- D'accord, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres d'Alby, et encore moins celles de Gally.

 **oOOo**

Pourtant, au petit matin, Zart regretta bien vite d'avoir cédé aux demandes de la jeune fille. Alby était venu la chercher au lever du soleil, et en sortant, elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras.

Gally, à son chevet à l'infirmerie, tremblait de partout. Ce qui stressait énormément les autres Blocards autour du lit.

\- Et moi je l'ai laissé là-dedans sans un mot, je ne suis même pas venu voir si elle allait bien. Quel connard mais quel connard je suis. **Murmura-t-il, se frottant la nuque**

\- Ca va Gally, calme-toi. C'est rien de grave, j'imagine que c'est juste un manque de fer ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vais lui transfuser le plein de vitamines. On en a reçu pleins dans la dernière boîte, comme si les Créateurs avaient prévu le coup. **Expliqua Thomas**

Alby se frottait le menton, pensif.

\- On l'avait dit de toute façon que c'était une mauvaise idée de la foutre au Gnouf. **S'énerva Gally, lançant un regard accusateur vers le chef.**

\- Elle a rien de grave, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. **Répéta Jeff**

\- On fait trop d'erreurs avec elle en ce moment, j'espère qu'on ne va pas le payer.. **Lâcha Newt**

Gally s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissée derrière lui hier soir, d'avoir été presque méchant avec ces paroles sur le nouveau. Il avait l'impression de ne plus assez bien la protéger, et il se rendit compte que son comportement ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il n'allait pas la perdre à cause du Bleu, mais à cause de lui-même.

\- Il faut que j'aille travailler, on a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.. **Annonça le maton des bâtisseurs**

Newt remarqua bien que cela le tracassait et qu'il aurait voulu rester aux côtés de la brune.

\- T'en fais pas tocard, les medjacks sont là pour veiller sur ta copine. **Dit-il**

Cette remarqua perturba Gally. Etaient-ils tous au courant ? Personne ne semblait réagir aux mots du sarcleur. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le charrie, surtout pas en ce moment. Il lança un dernier regard à Milana et retourna travailler sans un mot.

 **oOOo**

Dans l'après-midi, Alby ramena Milana dans sa chambre et lui imposa d'y rester jusqu'au lendemain matin. On lui ramènerait de quoi manger le soir et Chuck et Poêle-à-frire restèrent devant la maison pour la surveiller. La brune avait envie d'exploser, elle détestait être surprotégée à ce point. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Affalée sur son lit, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et se demanda si cette chose en elle était toujours là, malgré l'accident de cette nuit. La petite bosse était tout de même visible, et Milana se demanda comment les Medjacks avaient fait pour ne pas la remarquer..

Le soir, Newt rendit visite à Thomas qui était de garde. Le nouveau continuait d'avoir des crises qui lui infligeaient des spasmes et autres, il était donc très souvent endormi. En arrivant, le sarcleur trouva le medjack assit à côté de son lit. Newt prit alors une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Il ne se remet toujours pas ?

\- Non, c'est bizarre. Dès qu'il essaye d'ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose s'active en lui et il part dans des délires incontrôlables..

\- Encore un coup des Créateurs. **Répondit Newt, sourcils froncés.**

\- Sûrement.. J'ai aussi remarqué un autre truc.

Le sarcleur lui lança un regard intrigué, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Ca peut paraître insensé mais.. Je trouve qu'il ressemble énormément à Milana. Hormis les yeux bien sûr, et encore, malgré leurs couleurs différentes je trouve qu'ils ont le même regard. Sinon, en les observant cet après-midi quand ils étaient ensemble à l'infirmerie, j'ai remarqué qu'ils ont tous les deux ce nez fin et légèrement pointu, leurs bouches sont identiques et ça peut paraître futile mais.. La même forme de sourcils.

\- Tu penses qu'ils seraient frère et sœur ? **Le sarcleur fit de gros yeux**

\- Peut-être, ou même cousins j'en sais rien.. Mais la ressemblance est flagrante quand on y regarde de plus près. C'est assez surprenant sur le coup.

\- Ca me semble pas insensé. Les Créateurs sont prêts à tout pour chambouler le Bloc.

Les deux blocards se mirent alors à regarder longuement le Bleu. Newt y décela les ressemblances avec Milana et se dit que l'hypothèse de Thomas pouvait être probable. Mais vu l'état du nouveau, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'avoir leur réponse.

Le sarcleur reporta alors son regard sur Thomas et remarqua ses grosses cernes, il semblait épuisé. Alors, sans vraiment se contrôler, Newt posa sa main sur celle du Medjack, qu'il avait posée sur le lit. Et contre toute attente, il ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent faiblement.

Alors que Milana allait s'endormir, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. De dos, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, elle sut que c'était Gally. Ils n'auraient laissé rentrer personne d'autre à cette heure-là. Lorsqu'il vint se blottir contre elle, elle sourit.

\- Désolé. **Souffla-t-il, en lui déposant un baiser sur la nuque.**

 **ooOOOoo**

Deux longues semaines étaient passées. Plus rien d'inattendu n'avait eu lieu au bloc et les blocards semblaient s'être calmés. À vrai dire, le fait qu'ils ne voyaient jamais le nouveau, puisque celui-ci ne se remettait toujours pas et qu'il passait son temps à l'infirmerie, cela les aidait beaucoup. Milana passait beaucoup de temps avec Alby, Newt, Minho et Gally à discuter du message du nouveau, mais aucune réponse ne s'offrait à eux. Milana était perdue, plus que jamais, et la Voix n'apparaissait plus, ne lui donnant donc aucun indice. Le bâtisseur remarqua aussi qu'elle ne pensait jamais au Bleu et qu'elle semblait même n'en avoir rien à faire, elle lui en voulait trop d'avoir semé le doute à son arrivée, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes, bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Alors, Gally s'était stoppé dans sa jalousie et s'était excusé chaque jour, agaçant même Milana à certains moments. Mais tout allait mieux entre eux, et être avec lui était son seul moment de bonheur de la journée. Ils se montraient quelques fois, lorsqu'ils dînaient ou qu'ils venaient se voir mutuellement quand ils travaillaient, alors tout le Bloc était désormais au courant. Certains furent choqués, d'autres s'étaient dit ''enfin'' et certains en étaient dégoûtés.

Au petit matin, Milana se réveilla doucement, seule. ''Quatre mois'' fut sa première pensée. Son ventre avait encore légèrement grossi. Ce qu'elle portait était toujours là, malheureusement. Pourquoi donc avait-elle eu ce saignement ? Elle n'eut même pas envie de chercher à comprendre, elle avait déjà bien assez de choses auxquelles penser.

Elle enfila la robe la plus large qu'elle possédait, s'assura dans son petit miroir qu'on ne voyait, puis elle sortit. Une longue journée l'attendait.

 **oOOo**

En fin d'après-midi, Milana se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un petit encart car elle commençait à se sentir faible. Alors qu'elle passa devant l'infirmerie, elle entendit des petits cris, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle ressentit alors une peine soudaine pour le nouveau dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Elle se demandait bien ce que les Créateurs avaient pu lui infliger pour qu'il souffre autant.. Elle eut aussi pitié de Thomas et Jeff, qui devaient s'en occuper toute la journée et parfois toute la nuit.

En sortant de la cuisine, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la brune, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva sur les épaules de Minho.

\- Minho qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux me faire vomir ? **Milana explosa de rire alors que le coureur la faisait tournoyer.**

\- J'ai pas assez couru dans le labyrinthe, faut que je m'épuise.

\- Minho redescends-moi ! Je commence vraiment à me sentir mal.

Il la reposa doucement à terre, avec un sourire. Elle le lui rendit, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis deux semaines. Milana l'avait pardonné et voulait retrouver cet ami qui la faisait tant rire.

\- Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête des fois. **Sourit la brune**

\- C'est toi qui dit ça la guerrière ?

Milana lui donna un coup de coude. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Minho lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla aussitôt.

\- Je..

Elle fronça les sourcils. Parfois, elle se demandait vraiment si elle n'était qu'une amie aux yeux du coureur.. Et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Elle passa dans sa chambre pour chercher un gilet, le soleil s'en allait bien vite en ce moment au Bloc..

Alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, la surprenant. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant à toute vitesse sous la surprise. Elle se calma aussitôt quand son regard tomba sur Gally. Sauf qu'il semblait terriblement énervé. Elle déglutit.

\- C'était quoi ça ? **Dit-il d'un ton sec**

Milana se figea. Il avait vu Minho.

\- Je.. Je sais pas. Il m'a prit par surprise, je n'ai pas compris non plus.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ce type veut de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il est amoureux de toi bordel ! **Rugit-il, les veines de son cou prêtes à éclater.** T'es vraiment naïve, j'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Il peut m'aimer j'en ai que faire, tu le sais très bien ! **S'indigna Milana, blessée qu'il la pense capable d'accepter ses avances**

\- Le nouveau est taré dans sa tête alors tu te tournes vers le fabuleux coureur. La prochaine fois n'oublie pas de lui rendre son bisous. **Cracha le bâtisseur.**

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Milana s'énerva à son tour.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot Gally. Tu te fais vraiment trop de films ! **Les poings serrés, elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus.**

Le maton se retourna et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Gally lui tenait les poignets sans les serrer pour autant, et il colla son corps contre le sien, plantant son regard acier dans celui de la fille qu'il aimait tant, cette fille avec qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horriblement possessif.

( _Petit passage Lemon guys, rien de hard car je suis pas douée mais sautez-le si vous n'aimez pas ça)_

Milana, après s'être remise de ce geste soudain, décela un nouveau désir dans les yeux du bâtisseur et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le premier pas. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme jamais. Gally lui rendit son baiser et la força à approfondir pour que leurs langues se rencontrent. La voir avec un autre, se prendre la tête avec elle et la voir lui crier dessus pour lui prouver qu'elle n'aimait que lui, avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il y avait pensé, très souvent, et ça depuis le jour même où Milana était arrivée dans le Bloc, mais un tel désir ne s'était encore jamais manifesté en lui. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune, celle-ci recula de surprise mais revint aussitôt sous le regard suppliant du maton, en prenant soin de faire attention à ce qu'il ne touche pas son ventre. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt pour pouvoir toucher ce corps musclé, suite à de longues heures de travail, qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Plutôt pressée. **Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois**

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Elle avait si chaud. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Milana pu se l'avouer, elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Et elle remarqua que Gally aussi, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux. Elle sourit. Gally sourit lui aussi lorsqu'il coucha sa bien aimée sur le lit, lorsqu'il se dit qu'elle n'était qu'à lui. Que jamais personne d'autre ne la toucherait comme il le faisait en ce moment-même. Jamais personne n'aurait cette chance à part lui. Pour la première fois, il remercia les Créateurs. Il les remercia pour avoir envoyé Milana ici. Elle était son plus beau cadeau. Elle l'avait changé, elle était son bonheur, c'était la seule qui pouvait l'apaiser. Pour elle, il était prêt à tout. Lorsqu'elle se glissa sous le drap fin, elle le laissa enfin la déshabiller. Il ne restait plus que des sous-vêtements sur elle, il l'admira pendant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, elle était la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux. Puis il réalisa à quel point elle était fragile, si belle mais si fragile. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à une toute petite femme comme elle ? Il avait si peur de lui faire mal, il voulait la protéger par-dessus tout, faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais rien.

Malgré le peu de lumière sous ce drap, Milana pouvait lire à travers les yeux de Gally à quel point il l'aimait. Celui qu'elle aimait mourait d'envie, il la désirait plus que tout en ce moment-même et cette idée l'excita atrocement, son ventre se tordit de plaisir lorsqu'il caressa son entre-jambe à travers sa culotte. Elle ne réussit pas à se retenir de gémir, ce qui rendit le maton plutôt fier.

N'en pouvant plus, elle retira le caleçon de son partenaire, ses yeux brûlaient de désir. Hésitant au début, il fini par lui retirer les bouts de tissus restants d'un coup sec. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il embrassa sa poitrine qu'il trouva à la taille parfaite, puis il remonta pour l'embrasser, comme pour lui demander si elle était prête. Elle approfondit le baiser, lui mordant la lèvre au passage, et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Alors, il rentra en elle. L'intérieur de Milana brûla, d'excitation mais aussi car elle avait mal. Une douleur comme si c'était la première fois. Ne l'avait-elle donc jamais fait ? C'était impossible. Alors elle repensa pendant quelques secondes au bébé en elle, et se sentit coupable. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête lorsque Gally commença à aller plus vite et plus fort dans ses vas-et-viens. Elle ne ressentait presque plus aucune douleur, et le plaisir prenait le dessus. Les gémissements de Gally la rendait folle. Elle se sentait fière à l'idée qu'elle lui apportait du plaisir. À l'aide de ses jambes, elle le força alors à rentrer plus loin en elle. Il devenait fou, la voir gémir, froncer les sourcils, fermer les yeux et se lécher les lèvres le rendait malade. Cela lui procurait tellement de plaisir, jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir ça.

D'un coup, Milana se retrouva sur le ventre et Gally rentra à nouveau en elle, plus violemment cette fois. Cela devenait un peu plus sauvage, les vas-et-viens devenaient plus puissants et la brune commença alors à jouir.

\- Mon nom. **Dis-le. Chuchota Gally au creux de son oreille**

\- Tu aimerais bien. **Répliqua-t-elle entre deux gémissements, avec un sourire.**

Gally posa ses mains sur les fesses de sa bien-aimée et les serra le plus fort possible, tout en lui donnant des coups de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides. Milana ne réussit plus à se contenir.

\- Merde.. Gally.. **Souffla-t-elle, avec un dernier cri de jouissance, qu'elle essaya de retenir en mordant dans le bras du bâtisseur.**

Le bâtisseur eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu vois... **Murmura-t-il, mais il reprit vite son sérieux lorsqu'il atteignit à son tour l'apothéose, criant le nom de celle qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour. Lui, ne put se retenir.**

Il se retira doucement et s'effondra à côté de Milana pour ne pas l'écraser. Il eut du mal à redescendre sur terre. Tout comme la brune, qui avait tout oublié autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus que Gally et elle, rien d'autre ne comptait. Milana se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes puis les deux blocards se regardèrent longuement avec un sourire, eux qui venaient de vivre leur meilleur moment ensemble.

Le bâtisseur passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour revenir à la réalité, puis il replongea son regard dans celui de Milana. Le souffle encore saccadé il réussit à lui souffler quelques mots.

\- Bordel, je crois que je suis vraiment fou amoureux de toi.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce long chapitre 13 ! Goddamn je déteste écrire du Lemon, mais bon il faut bien quand même haha, ouf ce moment est passé !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé !

Votre moment préféré ? Que pensez-vous du nouveau ? Que cache-t-il, a-t-il un lien de parenté avec Milana comme le pense Thomas ? Qu'en est-il de la grossesse de Milana, va-t-elle réussir à la cacher encore longtemps ? Comment va réagir Gally selon, vu comme il est extrêmement jaloux pour un rien ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte, encore désolé pour cette longue absence, j'espère que je me fais pardonner avec ce chapitre hihi.

(Vendredi j'ai été voir TST, ils ont changé trop de choses par rapport au livre mais j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé. Et ça fait toujours du bien de revoir ce merveilleux cast 3 Ils ont intérêt à ne pas oublier Gally dans Death Cure !)

Bises, et encore merci pour votre lecture :-)


	14. XIV - Trop tard

Hey heyyyy ! Je suis de retour, désolé pour cette longue absence, comme je l'ai expliqué dans mes autres fictions, c'est à cause de la fac et des deux longues semaines de partiels que j'ai eues. Mais j'ai désormais trois semaines de vacances alors je reviens avec l'intention d'en profiter un max pour mettre à jour mes stories !

Merci beaucoup pour les visites !

Alors, **Tatiana** , merci pour te review, je suis contente de voir que tu as bien aimé mon chapitre et surtout contente de voir que tu es toujours là malgré mon absence terrible ! MERCI ça me rassure beaucoup que le passage Lemon soit bien écrit, car je me sentais plutôt mal en l'écrivant, du coup ça me rassure. **Pour ce qui est du ventre de Milana** , oui je comprends que cela te donne cette impression mais du coup je pensais que vous le devineriez en lisant le chapitre mais je me suis très certainement mal exprimée, nulle que je suis, du coup je vais le dire explicitement ici : Milana est enceinte de quatre mois, elle est très jeune, première fois qu'elle est enceinte (encore heureux d'ailleurs) et étant très très fine morphologiquement, cela ne se voit pas tant que ça, et encore moins dans le noir hihi. De plus, c'est son corps, elle se voit tous les jours, du coup c'est normal qu'elle ait tendance à exagérer la chose en trouvant son ventre ''gros''. Donc voilà, tout ça pour dire que pour l'instant, cela ne se voit pas vraiment. Et je ne l'ai sûrement pas assez écrit pendant la scène Lemon, mais Gally ne touche pas trop son ventre. Voilà voilà hihi ! Encore merci pour ta review :*

Merci beaucoup **Elliada** , ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que cela ne t'a pas surprise dans le mauvais sens haha !

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Milana resta immobile pendant quelques instants, choquée. Elle regardait Gally avec de gros yeux, sans le voir pour autant. Le bâtisseur l'observa avec un faible sourire. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots. Pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, elle avait pu lire directement en lui et être sûre de ce qu'il pensait.

Cette simple phrase lui fit tout oublier. Le Bloc, les Créateurs, la Voix, l'enfant, tous ses problèmes.. Le maton était le bonheur de la brune, elle ne pouvait dire mieux.

Pourtant, elle eut du mal à sortir ces mots elle-même.

\- Je crois bien que moi aussi.. **Murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle à peine perceptible, les joues rouges.**

\- Vaudrait mieux. **Sourit Gally**

Il lui vola un long baiser, puis il se leva soudainement. Toujours complètement nu. Sa carrure impressionna la jeune fille, qui rougit. Le travail qu'il fournissait chaque jour payait. Il était si imposant que Milana détourna le regard, gênée. Elle eut du mal à croire qu'elle avait ce garçon pour elle. Aurait-elle pu l'avoir, en dehors du Bloc ? Si tout allait bien ? Pensait-elle à ça, avant ? Ou était-elle vraiment trop jeune ? Peut-être avait-elle un père possessif, qui n'aurait pas apprécié de voir sa petite fille avec un garçon.. Cette pensée la rendit triste, bien que ce père possessif ne pouvait lui manquer puisqu'à cause des Créateurs, elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

\- Allez, on se motive la feignante ! **Le bâtisseur tira la couette**

\- Eh ! **Milana se mit aussitôt sur le ventre.**

Gally admira la vue quelques instants. Tant de Blocards, et pourtant c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Il se demandait encore pourquoi, il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais dans tous les cas il ne regretterait jamais. Qu'il sorte un jour de ce Bloc ou non, Milana lui avait déjà sauvé la vie en arrivant ici.

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent. Un peu tôt, mais il y avait déjà quelques blocards dehors. Gally passa son bras derrière la nuque de la brune et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis il partit vers sa journée de travail.

\- Pas de bêtises. **Lança-t-il, sans se retourner.**

Milana leva les yeux au ciel.

Plus loin, Minho, qui attendait pour partir, discutait avec Newt en les regardant d'un œil mauvais.

\- Ils sont vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ensemble ?

\- Ouais, Minho. Vraiment vraiment vraiment. Ca se voit non ? T'es un peu à l'ouest toi. Ricana le sarcleur, ils ont souvent des périodes de crise, mais ça fait assez longtemps qu'ils dorment ensemble, aussi.

Le maton des coureurs serra les dents.

\- Et bien, au moins deux personnes qui sont heureuses ici. **Siffla-t-il**

Newt pouffa. Il voyait bien une once de jalousie dans les yeux de Minho, mais était-il jaloux de leur relation, du fait qu'ils étaient heureux, ou était-il jaloux de Gally tout simplement ?

En tout cas, quand Milana rejoignit son collègue, Minho s'en alla aussi vite que possible.

 **ooOOOoo**

Trois semaines passèrent. Le Bloc était à nouveau tombé dans une longue routine. Au plus grand bonheur de Milana, il ne se passait plus rien d'inattendu. Le nouveau, dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom, ne sortait jamais de l'infirmerie, ce qui faisait presque de la peine à la brune. Alby passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle des Cartes avec Minho et les Blocards semblaient être passés à autre chose, ils laissaient Milana de côté et ne semblaient plus la soupçonnée. Elle était enfin tranquille. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau arrête de délirer et qu'il s'explique enfin.. Ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un découvre le secret de la jeune fille..

Elle avait aussi passé trois semaines avec Gally sans aucun problème, une première. À force de passer ses journées, ses nuits avec lui, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il était devenu sa raison de vivre, de se battre chaque jour. Avec tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne trouvait plus la force de se lever chaque matin. Mais maintenant si. Et jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier assez pour ça.

Depuis deux semaines cependant, Gally s'occupait de rénover complètement la salle des Conseils. Suite à une longue nuit de tempête, qui avait d'ailleurs grandement surpris les Blocards puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais connu ça ici, le bâtiment qui était le plus vieux du Bloc, avait cédé. Et comme c'était aussi l'un des plus importants et qu'il fallait le reconstruire complètement, Gally n'avait plus le temps pour rien. Il y passait ses journées et plusieurs fois dans la semaine, ses nuits. De ce fait, Milana ne dormait plus avec lui depuis deux semaines.. Mais au fond, cela l'arrangeait bien. Son ventre avait encore pris de l'ampleur, et désormais elle ne sortait plus du tout sans un gros gilet par dessus ses vêtements. Et comme si les Créateurs l'avaient prévu, ils faisaient en sorte qu'il ne fasse jamais trop chaud, pour que les Blocards ne se posent pas de questions.. Et Milana en était donc venu à la conclusion que s'ils faisaient tout ça pour elle, c'est que ce bébé était bel et bien un test. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, jamais. Il venait des Créateurs. À cette pensée, elle le détestait plus que jamais. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. À part se laisser faire et en subir les conséquences..

Milana termina son travail une heure plus tôt que les autres aujourd'hui, comme depuis une semaine. Elle n'était pas malade, mais lors des dîners elle s'endormait toujours, à la limite de tomber la tête la première dans son assiette. Alby avait donc décidé de la faire travailler une heure de moins. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Milana mais à Gally si. Car pendant cette heure elle n'en profitait pas pour dormir, non, elle gambadait dans le Bloc. Et soit trop près des portes du Labyrinthe, soit trop près de l'abattoir où se trouvait le trancheur. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui, d'ailleurs. Elle lui en voulait toujours, il avait aidé Winston à lui faire du mal. Mais elle était sûre que les Créateurs y avaient été pour quelque chose. Il ne pourrait donc plus recommencer, et encore moins avec Gally. Le trancheur n'osait même plus approcher le bâtisseur vu les regards qu'il lui lançait. Milana n'avait donc plus peur de lui, elle ne voulait plus paraître comme une victime. Elle voulait oublier tout ça, sans pour autant pardonner.

Le soir, alors que les Blocards commençaient peu à peu partir du camp pour aller se coucher, Milana et Gally restèrent un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude près du feu. Le bâtisseur était épuisé et il avait un peu trop bu, il n'allait donc plus travailler jusque tard dans la nuit, comme depuis deux semaines.

\- Ne culpabilise pas. Regarde un peu ta tête, tu as vraiment besoin de repos. Tu te fous trop la pression. **Souffla Milana, en posant sa main sur la cuisse du maton.**

Il lui lança un bref regard. C'est à peine si ses yeux étaient ouverts, et l'alcool n'aidait pas. Alors qu'il allait boire une nouvelle gorgée, Milana lui arracha son pot des mains.

\- Fais un peu doucement mon petit. T'en assez eu là je crois.

\- Alby m'fatigue. J'te jure j'en peux plus, il estime pas assez mon foutu métier en ce moment. Il nous prend pour des robots infatigables. C'est lui qui me fout la pression plutôt. J'adore ce que je fais, je m'y suis habitué.. Mais là, je commence à haïr mes journées, et mes nuits aussi tant qu'on y est.

Milana baissa la tête.. Et elle qui avait une heure en moins chaque jour, déjà qu'elle ne travaillait pas beaucoup.. Elle n'osa donc pas répondre.

\- Et Fred.. Fred..

Il commençait à s'énerver. Milana soupira. Quand il était bourré, c'était toujours la même chose. Leur discussion finissait sur Fred. Et sous l'effet de l'alcool, Gally s'énervait plus que jamais, presque prêt à bondir pour aller le chercher et le tuer.

\- Arrête avec ça Gally. S'il te plaît. J'ai plus envie de me souvenir de tout ça.

\- Et bien moi j'y pense chaque jour. Chaque jour ça me hante. Chaque seconde je pense à quel point j'ai envie de le torturer.

\- Tu m'énerves. Tais-toi s'il te plaît, ça vaut mieux. **Répliqua Milana, sourcils froncés.**

Il se mit alors à rire, voyant bien qu'il allait trop loin. Il était encore assez conscient pour ne pas vouloir se prendre la tête avec Milana. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il s'était approché, leurs visages, et notamment leurs bouches, n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Souriante, énervée, drôle, de mauvaise humeur, avec la joie de vivre, malade, nue ou avec un gros gilet sur toi.. Tu me rends malade. Fou. Tu as vu ce que tu me fais ? Tu me rends malade. **Lui murmura-t-il, un sourire un coin, l'air nonchalant.**

Milana le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle savait que lorsqu'il était bourré, il s'exprimait plus facilement. Mais il pensait ce qu'il disait, toujours. Alors elle sourit, radoucie par ces paroles. Gally se rapprocha un tout petit peu plus, mais lorsqu'elle allait combler la distance restante, il se releva aussitôt. Elle baissa alors la tête et émit un petit rire.

\- Oui tu me rends fou. Mais tu peux pas m'avoir tout le temps, non plus.

\- C'est ça. On verra si tu diras toujours la même chose demain. Allez, au lit. **Pouffa Milana, se levant à son tour.**

 **oOOo**

Le lendemain, Milana eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Gally, lui, était débout depuis le levé du soleil et pourtant c'était lui qui avait bu comme un ivrogne, Milana avait du mal à le comprendre.

Elle s'assit et posa sa main sur son ventre, il avait grossi, encore. Elle se leva face à son petit miroir et paniqua. De profil, on le voyait de plus en plus, la rondeur se formait de plus belle.

\- Merde merde..

Cela faisait quatre mois et trois semaines environ maintenant, il allait se voir de plus en plus.. En deux semaines il avait doublé de volume. Elle avait envie d'éclater le miroir en mille morceaux. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi moi...

La brune avait envie d'hurler, d'hurler sa haine aux Créateurs pour ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Comme chaque jour, cette envie de se poignarder dans le ventre lui prenait. Elle y pensait tout le temps.

Milana enfila un pantalon souple, un de ses t-shirts noirs les plus larges ainsi que son habituel gilet, ainsi elle pouvait sortir en toute sécurité. Si elle prenait soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques qui risquaient de tout dévoiler et qu'elle ne se laissait pas trop approcher. À cette pensée, elle réalisé qu'elle allait devoir prendre une autre décision désormais.. Gally ne pourrait plus la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pourrait plus dormir avec elle. C'était à contre-coeur, mais il le fallait.

Cela la mit tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'elle n'alla ni au déjeuner, ni voir Gally. Elle partit directement travailler. Le potager était en très mauvais état, cela tombait bien. Elle se mit à arracher les mauvaises herbes avec rage. À cause de cette chose en elle, elle ne pouvait presque plus s'abaisser alors que son métier consistait à travailler pratiquement que de cette façon. Milana balançait les saletés dans tous les sens, énervée. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan, et vite. Elle ne pouvait plus rester, elle devait trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici et trouver les Créateurs. Qu'ils lui enlèvent cette chose et que personne au Bloc ne soit au courant, et surtout pas Gally. Cette voix, ces maux de tête, les manipulations, tout était lié avec elle. Les Créateurs ne lui feraient rien, il fallait qu'elle les trouve, c'était décidé. Elle avait mis du temps à l'accepter, mais elle ne pouvait désormais plus se voiler la face. Si elle avait été envoyée ici, c'était pour un test. Pour voir si les Blocards pouvaient gérer un enfant. Ou peut-être que cet enfant allait sauver l'humanité, en dehors du Bloc. Elle n'en savait rien, mais dans tous les cas elle ne se soumettrait pas à eux. La brune n'accepterait jamais de refiler son problèmes aux Blocards.

Ce serait dur, de quitter Gally. Mais elle reviendrait, une fois débarrassée de ce qui grandissait en elle. Elle les sauverait tous. C'était ça, la vraie raison. Elle était ici pour anéantir les Créateurs et leurs projets. Ils leur avaient déjà bien assez gâchés la vie. Il fallait se venger. Milana était déterminée, elle y avait longuement réfléchi et c'était décidé.

Newt la sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il la prit par surprise en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle se releva en sursautant, prenant soin de fermer son gilet.

\- Newt, t'es vraiment pas net.

Le sarcleur émit un petit rire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner. Milana tu vas pas recommencer à ne plus manger quand même..

\- Ne dramatise pas tout de suite, **soupira la brune** , j'ai beaucoup mangé hier soir.

Newt haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas chercher d'embrouilles dès le matin.

\- Gally te cherchait.

Milana regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne le trouva pas, il était sûrement à l'intérieur de la Salle des Conseils.

\- J'irai le voir plus tard. Comme tu peux le voir, on a énormément de boulot. **Répondit Milana, en lui montrant le potager.**

Je vois que tu as pris soin de bien étaler toutes les mauvaises herbes un peu partout, aussi. Ricana Newt

La brune ricana, puis elle retourna à ses occupations. Elle évita les conversations toute la matinée, même Zart n'arrivait pas à la faire parler. Elle continuait de penser à son évasion. Elle était persuadée que si elle entrait dans le Labyrinthe, la voix, les Créateurs, feraient tout pour qu'elle en sorte rapidement afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il fallait donc qu'elle aille le plus loin possible à l'intérieur, afin qu'ils n'aient plus le choix et qu'ils la fassent non pas retourner dans le Bloc mais dans leurs bureaux ou qu'importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.. Mais aurait-elle le courage d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe, avant tout ? Elle se dit que oui, rien ne pouvait être pire que d'annoncer qu'elle faisait l'objet d'un test, elle et le bébé. Elle préférait affronter des Griffeurs plutôt que de se retrouver face à Gally le jour où il apprendrait sa grossesse..

Mais le plus gros problème, le plus évident, c'était l'évasion. Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas se faire prendre ? Elle aurait pu y aller pendant la nuit, malheureusement les portes étaient fermées. La journée, elle était constamment surveillée, foutu ordre des Créateurs. La seule solution... Milana rit nerveusement en pensant à cette fameuse solution.

\- Euh, ça va ? **Newt haussa un sourcil, intrigué.**

\- Un petit spasme. **Dit-elle tout simplement en se retournant vers Newt.**

Zart éclata de rire.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il te manquait une case.

Newt se mit à rire à son tour et sous le fou-rire il se planta un couteau dans la main. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur.

\- Merde mec, toi non plus t'es pas doué ! **Zart accourra vers lui et lui prit la main pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts.**

\- C'est vachement profond, **remarqua Milana qui s'était aussi approchée, inquiète**. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, tout de suite.

\- Ouais j'y vais c'est bon. **Soupira Newt, repoussant la main de Zart.**

Les deux sarcleurs, incrédules, regardèrent leur ami se diriger d'un pas lourd vers l'infirmerie.

\- Il a pas l'air d'avoir envie de voir Thomas. **Remarqua Milana**

\- Comme c'est étonnant... **Ajouta Zart, qui semblait être tout aussi au courant que la brune.**

Celle-ci lui lança un regard, et le maton haussa les épaules. Ils se demandaient si Thomas et Newt arriveraient un jour à se comprendre.

Là, par exemple, ce serait un bon moyen pour Milana de s'en aller. Zart était parti dans la forêt et il n'y avait presque personne dans le Bloc. Elle aurait pu marcher comme si de rien n'était vers la porte Sud, et une fois devant elle aurait couru à l'intérieur. Personne ne serait allé la chercher. C'est la règle numéro une, personne n'entre dans le Labyrinthe même si c'est pour sauver quelqu'un. Cela aurait donc été un bon moyen. Puis elle repensa à Gally. Lui, il serait sûrement venu la chercher. Jamais il ne la laisserait là-dedans. Elle le mettrait donc en danger. Est-ce que cela valait le coup de prendre ce risque ? Milana fut soudainement hésitante. Mais elle trouverait un moyen. Elle pourrait faire en sorte de l'enfermer au Gnouf la veille de son départ. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Puis elle repensa à la solution qu'il l'avait fait rire quelques minutes avant. Pour pouvoir se débrouiller dans le Labyrinthe, il fallait qu'elle le connaisse un peu mieux.. Et pour se faire, elle devait avoir accès à la Salle des Cartes.. Comment pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait tellement de mal à reparler normalement avec Minho, elle le voyait dans ses yeux qu'il lui en voulait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait l'aider. Il serait plus facile à convaincre qu'Alby. Elle allait devoir se servir de lui, elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il le fallait, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Chaque jour, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que ce que les Créateurs préparaient avec ce bébé ne pressentait rien de bon. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Lorsque Newt revint de l'infirmerie, main bandée, ils allèrent déjeuner. Sur le chemin, Milana regarda longuement son ami. Elle eut une illumination.

\- Est-ce que ça te manque d'être coureur Newt ?

\- Tous les jours, enfin je crois. **Répondit-il, regardant droit devant lui.**

Elle se tut, elle allait trop directement dans ses questions, elle allait se faire avoir.

En arrivant au camp, Milana aperçut Gally.. Qui parlait à Fred. Il le regardait de haut, les poings serrés..

\- Merde Gally. **Siffla Milana, quittant ses deux amis pour se diriger vers lui.** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le bâtisseur se retourna vers elle, le regard dur avec ses éternels sourcils arqués. Le trancheur semblait terrifié, Milana ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

\- Et toi je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la matinée ? **Demanda le maton**

\- J'avais besoin d'être seule. **Répondit-elle, tête baissée. Elle n'aurait pas pu réfléchir à son plan si elle avait été avec lui.**

Fred profita de cette altercation pour s'en aller. Gally se pinça les lèvres.

\- Ok. Très bien. Je te laisse seule alors.

Et il laissa une Milana éberluée en plan. Elle soupira en le regardant partir pour continuer son travail. La relation qu'elle avait avec Gally était un aimant à engueulades. Ils ne pouvaient se passer de ça, et cela attristait la brune. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça pour l'instant, elle viendrait s'excuser plus tard.

Le soir, puisque Gally n'était pas là, Milana décida alors de rejoindre Minho, qui était seul, pour dîner. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette, qu'il fasse éclater son plan en morceaux. Il allait pouvoir se concrétiser grâce à lui, elle devait le convaincre.

\- Salut Minho.

Il releva la tête vers elle, surpris.

\- Je vais pas te manger.

\- J'espère bien, guerrière. **Sourit-il, calme.**

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur la défensive ou de lui en vouloir. Elle remarqua tout de même qu'il regardait autour de lui, pour s'assurer que Gally n'était pas dans les parages.

Elle lui parla pendant plus d'une heure, elle devait regagner sa confiance. Elle se sentait horrible de le manipuler ainsi, mais c'était ça ou ils allaient tous connaître un destin funeste si elle n'agissait pas assez vite. Et elle était sur le bon chemin.

 **ooOOoo**

Deux jours plus tard, les tensions avec Gally s'étaient calmées, il n'arrivait pas à être sans elle plus d'une journée même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Cependant, Milana se réveilla avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Derrière la porte, pour respecter son intimité, Newt lui annonça que Alby avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde travaillerait à la Salle des Conseils car les bâtisseurs se fatiguaient bien trop et il fallait que les travaux se finissent vite. Elle était contente de passer sa journée avec Gally, mais il passerait son temps à la surveiller, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour avancer dans son plan.

Elle se prépara d'un pas lourd, la journée allait être longue. De plus, elle allait devoir être constamment sur ses gardes pour ne pas laisser apparaître son ventre rond.

Milana rejoignit le bâtisseur au petit-déjeuner, il l'embrassa discrètement au coin des lèvres. Il lança aussitôt un regard mauvais au blocard qui les regardait, surpris.

\- On dirait qu'ils voient des Griffeurs. **Siffla Gally, sourcils froncés.**

Milana leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Prêt à me supporter toute la journée ? **Sourit-elle pour changer de sujet.**

Il se tourna vers elle, et automatiquement elle replia ses jambes vers elle pour se cacher.

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai peur que ça parte en sucette.

\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude. **Remarqua-t-elle**

\- C'est vrai, difficile de me perturber maintenant que je t'ai connu.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude, il sourit et planta son regard dans le sien quelques minutes.

\- Je sais pas si c'est la couleur ou autre chose, mais il y a quelque chose de si beau dans tes yeux..

Yeux plissés, il s'approcha du visage de Milana pour mieux déceler cette chose dans son regard..

\- Ah, ben oui. Normal. C'est moi. C'est mon reflet.

\- Roh c'est pas vrai. Tu m'énerves. **Soupira Milana tout en rigolant**

Il rit à son tour et lui vola un léger baiser avant de commencer son petit-déjeuner.

 **oOOo**

La journée se passait plutôt bien. Gally était fier du travail que Milana fournissait, ce qui lui évitait de lui gueuler dessus comme il le faisait avec les plus feignants. Il ne supportait pas ça, le manque de travail. Plusieurs fois, Milana faillit se blesser et elle s'épuisait facilement, ce que le bâtisseur peinait encore à comprendre pourquoi, mais il lui accordait quelques pauses, plus qu'aux autres. Et il la surveillait constamment, ce qui agaçait la brune. Elle lui faisait donc remarquer, mais il avait toujours la même excuse.

\- Il y a tous les blocards ici, ils sont tous autour de toi. Je me méfie des Créateurs, des Blocards tout court d'ailleurs, depuis la scène avec Winston. Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait un qui te saute tout à coup dessus. C'est comme ça.

Lors de sa deuxième pause de l'après-midi, elle en avait le droit à trois puisque ce travail était trop éprouvant pour elle, Milana décida d'observer un peu Gally. Elle se surprit à apprécier de le voir donner des ordres, à être aussi sec avec les autres Blocards. Cela lui rappelait ses débuts ici, quand c'était elle qui subissait la colère du bâtisseur. Aujourd'hui, elle était la seule à profiter de son bon côté. Alors, elle réalisa le long chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et elle fut contente de voir qu'ils s'en étaient bien sortis au final. Cela aurait pu terminer autrement, même mal.

Il était vraiment autoritaire, mais il aimait son travail et était très perfectionniste. Bras croisés sur son torse imposant, il observait les moindre faits et gestes des travailleurs et réparait toutes leurs erreurs. Milana pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait faire un bon chef de Bloc, s'il n'était pas aussi impulsif.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de reprendre le travail, Milana s'étira longuement. Réalisant son erreur, elle rabaissa ses bras aussitôt et remit en place son t-shirt et gilet. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ils étaient occupés. Elle soupira de soulagement. Personne ne semblait avoir vu quelque chose, ni même Gally qui parlait avec Thomas.

\- Il a toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits l'autre ? **Lui demanda-t-il**

\- Non.. Je ne sais pas ce que les Créateurs lui ont fait, mais il a pris un sacré coup. **Fit remarquer le medjack, qui reporta soudainement son attention sur Newt.**

\- Mmh.. **Répondit Gally, tournant son regard vers Milana.**

Gênée, elle se détourna. Il pensait encore qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec lui, mais il ne disait rien pour ne pas se prendre la tête, c'était sûr. Milana retourna alors à ses occupations.

 **ooOOoo**

Une semaine interminable était passée et les longues rénovations de la Salle des Conseils étaient enfin terminées. Alby avait donc décidé de faire une petite fête au soir pour féliciter les bâtisseurs et le reste des Blocards qui avaient aidé pendant une journée.

De son côté, Milana s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pendant deux jours. Elle ne sortait plus. Elle avait prétextée souffrir d'une sorte de gastro, personne ne l'avait donc approché et même Gally l'avait laissée tranquille, même s'il demandait de ses nouvelles toutes les heures. En fait, elle n'avait rien du tout. Si ce n'était que son ventre avait peut-être doublé de volume. Les Créateurs lui avaient envoyé un nouveau gilet, plus large et plus grand, ce qui aidait un peu à l'amincir. Seulement si on ne la regardait pas trop longtemps. Elle ne sortirait donc qu'une fois la nuit tombée pour la fête.

Et elle avait aussi passé deux journées enfermée car en se promenant près de la Salle des Cartes, elle était tombée sur un vieux plan du Labyrinthe, mais qui semblait être suffisamment à jour. Elle commençait à le connaître. Elle avait aussi commencé à préparer un sac en cachette. Elle se donnait encore trois ou quatre jours, puis elle partirait enfin. Elle allait enfin agir, elle n'avait finalement plus besoin de Minho. Au moins, elle avait réussi à briser entièrement la glace entre eux, se rapprocher de lui n'avait donc pas servi à rien. Et avoir trouvé ce plan la sauvait, au fond d'elle la brune savait que le coureur ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer dans la Salle des Cartes, il la connaissait bien. Il savait de quoi elle était capable, ''faible au premier abord, guerrière après réflexion'' lui disait-il toujours. Milana remerciait intérieurement Minho, ou peut-être Alby, d'avoir eu la maladresse de laisser tomber le plan par terre et de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Avant de sortir pour rejoindre ses amis, elle le regarda une dernière fois et sourit. Cela allait être plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait finalement. Surtout avec la Voix qui allait très certainement la guider, puisqu'en aucun cas les Créateurs ne voulaient la voir mourir.

Lorsqu'il fit nuit noire, Milana se décida enfin à sortir. Lorsqu'elle arriva au camp, Newt, Zart et même Gally se tournèrent vers elle avec un sourire, contents de la revoir en pleine forme. Elle s'approcha doucement, leur souriant à son tour. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Gally, le visage de celui-ci changea d'expression.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

\- Milana ! **Hurla Gally en se levant, fou de rage.**

Mais c'était trop tard, il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre ni personne d'autre. En quelques secondes, un blocard venait de se poster derrière Milana, l'empoignant par le bras et plaçant un couteau sous sa gorge.

\- Vous bougez, je lui tranche la gorge. **Cria-t-il**

C'était Fred. Le cœur de Milana battait à la chamade, elle regardait Gally, paniquée. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu la lâches enfoiré ! **Gally était rouge sang, peut-être pire que la fois où il avait trouvé Milana avec Winston et Fred**

\- J'ai dit, vous ne bougez pas. **Cracha le trancheur, appuyant un peu plus son couteau sur le cou de la jeune fille.**

Gally se recula et leva les mains en l'air lorsqu'il aperçut du sang coulé sur le cou de Milana. Celle-ci poussait des petits gémissements de terreur, ce qui enrageait encore plus le bâtisseur. Il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler très longtemps, il allait craquer. Newt se mit devant lui, ainsi qu'Alby et Minho, pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien et qu'il mettrait donc la vie de Milana en danger.

\- Fred. Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu fais ça. Tu sais ce qu'il va nous arriver à tous si tu fais ça. **Le chef tenta une approche calme et sereine, pour ne pas le brusquer.**

Le trancheur avait les yeux rouges, il bavait comme un chien enragé. Il n'avait pas été piqué, mais c'était tout comme. Une fois de plus, il était le pantin des Créateurs.

\- Fermez-là. C'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon, alors autant que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

\- Non ! **Rugit Gally, prêt à le tuer, mais Minho et Newt décidèrent de lui tenir les bras**

Les deux amis le firent à contre-coeur, comme Gally ils n'avaient qu'une envie, lui bondir dessus. Mais s'ils faisaient ça, Milana mourrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fred, pourquoi tu fais ça ? **Demanda Newt**

\- Je vous demande juste de m'écouter. Vous allez m'écouter et je la laisserai partir. **Il n'était pas normal, il se secouait dans tous les sens comment s'il avait des spasmes.**

\- D'accord, pas de problème Fred, vas-y. **L'encouragea Alby, les mains en l'air lui aussi.**

Le front du chef perlait de sueur, ils se sentaient tous si impuissants. Fred avait intérêt à se dépêcher, Gally n'allait pas réussir à se contenir, Milana était sur le point de s'évanouir sous le stress. Il allait exploser, et il sentait que les mains de Minho et de Newt tremblaient de rage elles aussi.

\- Avant que vous envoyiez Winston, avant que vous envoyiez mon ami, votre ami, notre camarade droit vers la mort, il avait voulu dire quelque chose. Mais les Portes s'étaient refermées avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, alors je vais faire le travail à sa place. Et vous verrez que tout ça n'est qu'un piège et que Winston avait raison. Voilà ce que la fille, que l'on doit protéger à tout prix, cache.

D'un coup sec, il arracha le gilet de Milana et releva son t-shirt. Dévoilant le terrible secret, qu'elle avait tant peiné à cacher, à toutes les personnes du Bloc sans exception.

Et il y eut un long silence.

* * *

Tadaaaam ! La voilà enfin, la révélation. Alors alors, qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé !

Dites-moi tout, quel est votre moment préféré ? J'attends vos avis avec hâte héhé.

Encore merci pour reviews et votre fidélité et encore désolé pour l'absence !

Bises:-)


	15. XV - Le vrai démon

Heyyy ! Désolé pour cette très longue absence, quelques problèmes ainsi que des journées très chargées avec la fac.. Mais je termine ma première année alors je reviens doucement !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir.

J'avoue que ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, notamment à cause des diverses réactions suite à la fameuse découverte.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-).

* * *

\- Wow ! Tu parles d'une fête. J'en attendais pas mieux ! **S'exclama Poêle-à-frire avec un sourire, bien qu'il affichait des yeux aussi gros que ceux des autres Blocards.**

Fred tenait toujours Milana par le bras ce qui l'empêcha de s'effondrer, elle avait du mal à contrôler ses jambes qui tremblaient comme jamais. Bouche bée, elle observa chaque blocard, un par un. Ils étaient tous terrifiés, horrifiés.. Et la plupart n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Fred, lâche-la.. **Tenta Alby dans un murmure, les yeux rivés sur le ventre de Milana**

L'ami du défunt Winston n'eut le temps de rien faire, Gally lui avait bondi dessus, lui faisant lâcher prise. Milana recula, les larmes aux yeux face au bâtisseur qui rouait Fred de multiples coups de poing. Et personne ne l'en empêcha cette fois-ci, Gally se défoula comme jamais. Mais étonnement, il sut se stopper. Le trancheur avait perdu conscience et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, sa folie empêchait tous les blocards de réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Alors, ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur Milana.. et ils comprirent tous. La fille qu'ils devaient tant protéger était enceinte, les Créateurs leur avaient fait croire qu'en s'occupant d'elle, ils finiraient peut-être par sortir d'ici, ils seraient récompensés après ces années d'enfer dans ce Bloc. Mais non, à la place ils leur avaient donnés un fardeau en plus comme récompense. Une fois de plus les Créateurs se servaient et se moquaient d'eux. Alby fut le premier à comprendre, il serra les dents et baissa la tête.

\- Putain de merde.. **soupira-t-il**

Gally se releva en se retenant de ne pas cracher sur Fred, puis il daigna enfin regarder Milana droit dans les yeux. La brune y décela de la peur, de la haine.. et de la tristesse, ainsi que du dégoût lorsqu'il baissa le regard vers ce ventre rond. Sa gorge se noua, elle allait le perdre et pour de bon cette fois-ci. Elle le savait que cela arriverait, à cause de cette chose, de ces Créateurs.. Mais elle ne s'y était pas vraiment préparée. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais du finir avec lui, qu'elle aurait du renier ses sentiments. Elle allait souffrir, une fois de plus. Ce serait bien plus horrible qu'à son arrivée, quand ils se détestaient en jouant au chat et à la souris.. Maintenant, il allait la haïr alors qu'il l'avait tant aimée. Elle le dégoûtait. Et ça, c'était pire que tout.

Gally ne savait même pas quoi lui dire, il sentait qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerf et il lui fallait être seul. Il ne voulait plus la voir, encore moins avec cette chose qu'elle lui avait caché pendant si longtemps.. Cela le répugnait. C'était de trop pour lui. Il lui lança un dernier regard, l'air de dire ''Bien joué, Milana'', et il s'en alla plus enragé que jamais, en prenant soin de bousculer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. La brune l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision, le voir partir ainsi lui prouvait que tout était fini et son ventre se tordit de douleur à cette pensée.

Poêle-à-frire ne riait plus, il venait de comprendre la gravité de la situation. Le silence pesant s'éternisa encore quelques minutes, Milana n'osait plus regarder un seul blocard. Elle savait qu'elle allait aussi perdre ses amis. Cette révélation lui avait ouvert les yeux à elle aussi, elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour eux et elle n'avait pas sa place ici, encore moins avec ce qui se trouvait en elle. Elle allait tous les faire tuer, Fred allait sûrement être le prochain. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait même plus partir maintenant. Son plan d'évasion était complètement tombé à l'eau. Elle était foutue.

\- Pourquoi.. **Alby releva la tête vers Milana, les yeux brûlant de rage** , pourquoi est-ce que tu nous infliges ça ? On te protège comme on peut, ils continuent de nous faire tuer nos gars.. Et maintenant ça ! Ils nous punissent, te protéger n'est pas pour notre bien mais pour nous pourrir jusqu'au bout !

Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant et en quelques secondes il fut devant Milana, il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Ca rime à quoi tout ça, hein ? On pensait te protéger pour sauver notre peau, peut-être aussi pour sortir d'ici, mais au final c'est juste pour ton bien et celui de ce _truc_.. Tu es l'une des leurs, n'est-ce pas ! Hein ? **Il secouait la brune tout en lui criant dessus, elle éclata en sanglot sous la pression.**

Newt et Minho se jetèrent sur lui et le repoussèrent.

\- T'as perdu la raison Alby ! Ressaisis-toi, tu contrôles plus tes émotions ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la faute de Milana et elle n'a rien à voir avec eux. **Newt était lui aussi rouge de rage, c'était la première fois que la brune le voyait énervé.**

Elle se cacha derrière eux, Minho posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Elle fut presque soulagée de voir que Newt et lui comprenaient. Mais la remarque du sarcleur la fit réaliser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas celle qu'elle pensait être. Et si elle était vraiment de leur côté ? Non, au fond d'elle elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Ce bébé était bel et bien un test, et elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. La voix le lui avait bien fait comprendre, '' _pour assurer le futur_ ''.. Elle l'avait su dès son premier jour dans le Bloc. Et Alby devait le comprendre plus que jamais, maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert ce qu'elle cachait.

Le chef tenta de reprendre son calme, puis il ordonna à Newt, Minho et Milana de venir avec lui dans la salle des Conseils, les Blocards devenaient un peu trop bruyants et Alby avait peur que l'un d'eux craque. Ben, Winston, Fred, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Une fois arrivés, Newt s'assit pour se calmer lui aussi, il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir lui aussi, mais il était persuadé que Milana n'y était pour rien. Elle ne l'aurait pas caché sinon. Et il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son amie sans chercher à comprendre, surtout que c'était elle qui en subissait le plus ici. Minho, bien qu'il ait mis du temps à lui pardonner, pensait la même chose. Il n'avait jamais douté sur ce point, elle ne faisait pas partie des Créateurs. L'autre qui traînait à l'infirmerie avait beaucoup plus de l'être que Milana.

\- Très bien. Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute.. Alors pourquoi l'avoir caché ? **Alby se posta face à la brune, il semblait calme mais ses mains tremblaient encore**.

Milana se racla la gorge, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la pense complice. Une complice des Créateurs, c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'elle souhaitait être. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité, ou presque.. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de la voix. Elle tournerait la chose autrement.

\- Parce que je m'en suis seulement rendu compte au bout de trois mois dans le Bloc, quand une bosse a commencé à se former. Et entre temps, il y avait eu Ben, Winston.. Je ne voulais pas vous rajouter des problèmes en plus. Pendant des nuits je n'ai pas dormi, je me demandais, l'ai-je vraiment voulu ? Avais-je un copain avant de venir ici ? Je me suis dit que c'était impossible, je ne dois pas être assez vieille pour en vouloir un. Puis un jour, les Créateurs, qui m'envoyaient tout le temps des habits qui pouvaient cacher ma grossesse, ont glissé un mot dans un des gros gilets. Il disait, ''trois mois et deux semaines que tu es ici et qu' _il_ est là, en toi, pour assurer le futur''.. Cette chose en moi est un test. Dans quel but ? Pour assurer le futur comme ils disent ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ils se sont servis de moi, et je suis persuadée que je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Tout comme je n'ai jamais voulu que vous me protégiez et que je sois un fardeau pour vous..

Alby était abasourdi par ces révélations, tout comme Minho et Newt.

\- Trois mois que tu étais ici et qu'il était en toi.. Donc, tu l'étais déjà avant d'arriver..

\- Ca me semble logique, **intervint Newt.**

\- Je pensais que Gally et toi..

Minho manqua de s'étouffer. Milana s'empourpra et repensa à Gally, elle avait besoin de lui parler.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas folle.

Le chef se frotta le menton, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa à la façon dont elle avait prononcé le mot ''il'', et il eut une révélation.

\- Ben. Il avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il te tue avant ''qu' _il_ '' ne te tue. Il parlait de lui, il savait que tu étais enceinte, tout comme Winston et Fred. Ils étaient bel et bien contrôlés par les Créateurs.

\- Tu vois, Milana ne nous ment pas. Elle était déjà foutue en arrivant.

\- Merci, Minho. **Cingla la brune**

\- Newt lança un regard paniqué à son amie.

\- Avant qu'il ne la tue ? Milana..

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. **Elle tenta de le rassurer aussitôt**

Il y eut un long silence, puis Alby planta ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

\- Je les haïs plus que tout, ces pauvres connards. Regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je m'emporte trop vite, mais crois-moi c'est difficile de ne pas te penser coupable. Le nouveau blocard qui n'arrive pas à aligner une phrase correctement mais qui connait ton nom par cœur, et maintenant ça.. Mais je sais au fond de moi que personne ne voudrait vivre une telle chose. On pourrait croire que tu es bien tranquille, à être sous notre protection, à avoir une heure de travail en moins par jour.. Mais je pense sincérement que tu es celle qui en bave le plus ici, tout comme Ben, Winston, Fred.. Et tout ça parce que les Créateurs se sont servis de vous, beaucoup plus que de nous. Et ils paieront, crois-moi ils paieront. Il tourna son regard vers Minho et Newt. On va continuer de faire ce qu'ils nous demandent, de toute façon je sais que vous ne le faites plus parce qu'ils nous l'ont ordonnés mais parce que vous tenez à cet aimant à problèmes, **Milana sourit faiblement** , et on la protégera coûte que coûte, même cette chose s'il le faut. Mais à la fin, ils paieront. On se vengera et croyez-moi, on va commencer à réfléchir très sérieusement à cette vengeance. Je n'en peux plus d'eux. Je veux les voir morts, plus que jamais.

\- Oh ouais ! Tu l'as dit ! **Sourit Minho en levant un bras en l'air pour encourager les paroles d'Alby**

Newt n'arrivait pas à partager cet enthousiasme. Il avait peur pour son amie.

\- Et le bébé..

\- Pas maintenant Newt. De toute façon on ne peut rien faire.. Si c'est lui le moyen d'assurer le futur comme ils le disent.. Alors il ne vaudrait mieux pas s'en prendre à lui.

\- Mais ça ne rime à rien ce que tu dis ! Tu veux les tuer, mais tu veux garder ce bébé. Il ne servira à rien si les Créateurs ne sont plus là pour continuer les tests ! S'ils disent une telle chose, c'est que dehors il se passe forcément quelque chose. Et s'ils avaient besoin de lui pour sauver l'humanité ? J'en sais rien, mais ils semblent y tenir !

Alby serra les dents.

\- Minho, Milana, sortez.

La brune voulut protester mais elle se dit qu'elle avait déjà bien assez énervé le chef ce soir. Les deux blocards s'exécutèrent.

Alors, Alby se mit à hurler sur Newt. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait contre lui de cette façon, mais il était à bout et ce fut sur Newt que toute sa colère s'écoula. Le sarcleur fit de gros yeux.

\- Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui deviens fou ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ? Qu'on doit aider les Créateurs ?

\- Bien sûr que non, **s'indigna Newt** , mais t'as bien entendu Ben ! Le bébé la tuera.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, on sera là pour empêcher une telle chose.

Newt ricana nerveusement.

\- Tu rigoles ? Dans notre infirmerie de fortune ? Tu crois qu'une fille qui n'est même pas encore femme peut accoucher dans une telle chose ? Enceinte ou en accouchant, il la tuera !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on peut faire mieux ? On ne peut rien faire. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on lui plante un coup de couteau bien précis pour le tuer ? Comme ça ce ne sera pas lui le tueur mais nous !

Le sarcleur se leva de sa chaise et la balança à l'autre bout de la salle. Lui aussi avait besoin de relâcher ses nerfs.

\- Je la protégerai coûte que coûte, je t'aiderai pour cette vengeance sans aucun doute.. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle accouche ici.

\- Assez, assez ! Ca suffit pour cette nuit. On a encore le temps de parler de ça. Nous devons faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Milana continuera à être sous protection, à être privilégiée.. On fera tout pour elle mais aussi pour les Créateurs, afin de mieux les atteindre. Maintenant va-t-en.

Newt s'avoua vaincu, la fatigue prenait le dessus et il n'avait plus la force de s'énerver. Il sortit sans un regard pour le chef. Il ne trouva ni Milana ni Minho alors il décida d'aller de se coucher. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait du mal à dormir. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie était enceinte alors qu'elle ne devait même pas encore être majeur.. Et rien que pour ça, il était prêt à tuer tous les Créateurs un à un. Il leur en voulait de lui infliger une telle épreuve alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu sa famille et sa mémoire à cause d'eux, et qu'il pourissait ici à cause de ces lâches, comme tous les Blocards.. Mais Milana aussi, sauf qu'elle portait une chose en elle qui pouvait la tuer à tout moment. Elle n'était pas priviligée, loin de là. S'ils ne la protégeaient pas suffisament, s'ils ne faisaient pas en sorte de la faire accoucher dans un endroit convenable, elle était condamnée. Et ça, Newt ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Milana décida de ne pas chercher Gally, cela ne lui apporterait rien à part une énorme dispute. Et ça, elle n'en voulait pas. Il lui fallait du temps.

\- Dis-donc, tu as animé la soirée. **Minho la sortit de ses pensées**

\- Ouais.. **Répondit-elle tristement en baissant la tête**

Minho la regarda, s'en voulant de sa mauvaise blague, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment.

\- Eh, t'en fais pas. Tu as entendu Alby, on est là. Personne ne te laissera tomber et on fera en sorte de rendre les choses plus faciles.

Milana eut envie de rire intérieurement même si l'attention était touchante, comme si c'était possible de rendre une grossesse non désirée, qui allait uniquement servir de test, facile.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle avait confiance en Alby et Newt, en Minho aussi même s'ils avaient eu des différends, mais qu'en était-il de Gally maintenant ? La brune savait au fond d'elle qu'il continuerait de la protéger, comme il l'avait déjà fait à son arrivée alors qu'ils détestaient.. Mais c'était ça le problème, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils redeviennent _ça_.. Des ennemis qui cachent leurs vrais sentiments. Et elle avait peur que cette chose en elle les ramène à ce stade. À cette idée, elle détesta ce bébé plus que jamais.

Minho la raccompagna jusqu'à la petite maison en bois. Ils se firent face et Milana ressentit une sorte de malaise qui s'installait entre eux. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, bonne nuit Minho. Merci de ne pas me rejeter.

Elle se sentit soulagée de voir qu'elle continuerait à être entourée malgré tout. Le maton des coureurs lui sourit.

\- Dors bien la guerrière, tu as assez fait de dégâts ce soir, comme toujours à vrai dire.

Milana lui rendit son sourire et le quitta, le laissant seul sur le pas de la porte. Elle mit une éternité à monter les quelques marches d'escalier, elle ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas être dans le noir et dormir seule. Elle savait que ses pires démons allaient revenir à la charge et ils seraient pires que d'habitude, maintenant qu'ils savaient tous et que Gally ne voudrait plus d'elle.

Elle entra dans sa chambre plongée dans le pénombre, il devait être si tard.. Elle alluma quelques bougies et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Gally se trouvait debout face à elle. Milana poussa un cri et recula en sursautant. Le bâtisseur resta impassible et ne bougea pas d'un poil, les bras croisés sur son torse. La brune déglutit.

\- Tu comptes te jeter dans les bras de cet imbécile de coureur à chaque fois qu'il y a un froid entre nous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que..

Milana ne sut quoi répondre tant la façon dont Gally avait prononcé ces mots lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Très bien, j'en conclus que oui.

\- N'importe quoi Gally arrête s'il..

\- Non. Tais-toi. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour ce soir, **l'interrompit-il en levant une main.**

La brune sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, de rage mais aussi de tristesse. Elle était en train de le perdre et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle attendit donc qu'il parle.

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. **Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux et énervé.**

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, le regard que tu m'as lancé avant a suffit.

Gally serra les dents, ils échangèrent alors un long et intense regard. Milana n'arrivait plus à déceler une seule trace d'amour dans les yeux électriques du bâtisseur et cela la fit paniquer.

\- Alors tant mieux, je n'ai pas à rester plus longtemps ici dans ce cas.

Milana ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Gally partait vraiment et qu'il ne resterait pas ce soir.

\- S'il te plaît.. Il faut que l'on ait une vraie discussion.. **À force de ravaler ses larmes, la voix de Milana s'étranglait**

Le maton se retourna face à la brune, le visage dur.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Je.. Il commença à se radoucir, tu m'as changé Milana. Pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière. Je t'aimerai toujours.. Mais pas comme _ça_.

En prononçant ce mot, il avait baissé ses yeux sur le ventre de la brune, et la colère était montée en lui à nouveau. Il s'en alla aussitôt sans un regard pour la brune, en claquant la porte.

Milana s'effondra sur son lit. Et elle resta assise à fixer le vide, pendant plus de dix minutes elle ne pensa à rien. Elle revint doucement à la réalité et elle éclata en sanglots, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Plus de rage que de tristesse, mais la peine était là et les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Plus que jamais. Les Créateurs étaient si contradictoires.. Ils faisaient tout pour que les Blocards la protègent plus que n'importe qui, mais de l'autre côté ils faisaient tout pour lui pourrir la vie. D'abord, ils lui infligeaient cette horreur en elle, puis ils faisaient en sorte que les Blocards la soupçonnent pour tout et n'importe quoi et maintenant, ils l'ont séparée de celui qui rendait sa vie plus belle dans cet enfer. Ils savaient qu'en dévoilant un tel secret, puisque c'était sûr désormais que les Créateurs s'étaient servis de Winston et Fred comme marionnettes, les Blocards s'en prendraient très certainement à Milana. Alors pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose s'ils voulaient tant qu'elle soit protégée ? Pour tester le niveau de self-control des garçons ? Voir lequel réagirait le premier pour protéger la fille ? Cela n'avait aucun sens et quoiqu'il en soit, la brune n'avait plus envie de chercher à les comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait en ce moment-même, c'était de les voir morts. Et elle avait confiance en Alby, ils auraient leur vengeance. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus besoin de s'enfuir en cachette puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule à vouloir retrouver les Créateurs pour les faire payer. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'espoir monter en elle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à dormir, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle sentit ce vide énorme à côté d'elle.

 **oOOo**

Le réveil fut beaucoup trop difficile. Si Newt n'était pas venu chercher Milana, elle ne serait probablement pas sortie de la journée. Elle enfila son gros gilet habituel en sortant de sa chambre, Newt l'observa d'un air sceptique.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher maintenant..

\- Sauf que j'ai honte de cette chose et je n'ai pas du tout envie de la montrer.

Le sarcleur leva les mains en l'air, s'avouant vaincu. Il fallait qu'il l'aide et pour cela il devait à tout prix éviter de parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien qu'il ne digérait toujours pas le fait que personne ne souciait de ce que Ben avait dit à propos de Milana. Si elle venait à mourir, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Une fois dehors, Milana ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Pas de Gally à l'horizon et elle sut alors que cette journée allait être très longue, tout comme les suivantes.

 **oOOo**

Au déjeuner, toujours pas de Gally en vue. Zart remarqua que son amie le cherchait désespérément du regard. Il lui donna alors un petit coup de coude amical dans le bras et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

\- Ca lui passera, t'en fais pas. C'est normal qu'il le digère mal, il t'aime ce con. Il comprend pas encore que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Milana lui sourit faiblement. Elle espérait qu'il dise vrai même si cela lui semblait impossible qu'il arrive à comprendre, il était trop têtu. Et il avait de quoi l'être, même elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée enceinte. Même si elle était presque sûre que les Créateurs en étaient responsables, elle avait peur au fond d'elle que ce soit une toute autre histoire et que ce bébé était voulu, en fin de compte. Elle secoua la tête, non, c'était impossible. Elle ne voulait pas croire à une telle chose.

Elle reporta son attention sur Newt, qui discutait avec Thomas. Leurs cuisses se touchaient et ils se lançaient parfois quelques regards. Zart suivit le regard de Milana.

\- On dirait que ça va mieux eux deux.

\- Ouais, **Milana détourna le regard de peur de les gêner.**

La brune remarqua que la moitié des blocards la regardaient, ou plutôt son ventre qui dépassait légèrement de son t-shirt. Elle se racla la gorge et se leva pour retourner travailler, ignorant Zart qui l'appelait. Elle n'arriverait jamais à accepter de tels regards posés sur elle et pourtant ce n'était que le premier jour après la découverte, ce n'était donc pas prêt de s'arrêter.. Elle soupira longuement à cette idée et regarda son ventre rond avec dégoût.

 **oOOo**

Malgré les nombreuses réticences de la part d'Alby, Milana resta plus longtemps que ses amis autour du feu une fois le dîner terminé. Elle se retrouva donc seule, à scruter les flammes qui dansaient face à elle. La brune ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, elle y retrouverait ses démons et cela la déprimait d'avance. Elle se rappela alors de bons souvenirs passés ici avec Gally, face à ce feu crépitant qui illuminait ses yeux bleus dans la nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Elle donnerait tout pour qu'il accepte de lui parler, qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

Milana s'empara d'un bâton et joua avec les braises. Un claquement de porte la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle releva la tête. Son cœur s'emballa. Gally. Il sortait de la cuisine avec un grand pot en main. De l'alcool. La façon dont il marchait indiqua à Milana qu'il était très certainement bourré. Il l'avait vue et il se dirigeait vers elle. Ca allait mal finir, elle le savait. Elle se leva avec maladresse, prenant soin de fermer son gilet. Alors, elle lui fit face. Les yeux du bâtisseur brillaient et étaient rouges comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des nuits. Ses sourcils n'étaient même plus arqués tant il les fronçait. Il la regarda si longuement et si intensément que la brune détourna le regard. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, pas même lorsqu'il était ivre. Or, désormais la colère et la haine envers elle et ce qu'elle portait s'ajoutèrent à l'alcool. Et cela risquait de faire un mélange explosif.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai du mal à accepter.. **Gally brisa le silence, détournant le regard à son tour**

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Comme si j'avais voulu tout ça..

\- Tu es trop jeune..

\- Je le sais ! Une chose de plus qui prouve que je n'ai jamais voulu de cet enfant. **Milana cherchait désespérément le regard du maton, mais il semblait l'ignorer et il lui parlait comme s'il parlait à un mur.**

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis.. même pas.. le père. **Gally sentait l'alcool qui lui montait au cerveau, tout comme la colère, il n'arrivait même plus à aligner des mots correctement.**

Milana déglutit et ne sut même pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle sentait déjà qu'un sanglot se coinçait en travers de sa gorge. Le bâtisseur serra ses poings, si fort que ses doigts en devenaient blancs.

\- C'est lui.. le père.. **Il porta son regard vers l'infirmerie** , c'est évident. Il a été le seul à connaître ton nom en arrivant à peine dans le Bloc. Vous vous connaissez et vous avez fait _ça_.

La brune lui lança un regard ahuri. Elle trouva cette idée à la fois folle mais presque probable également. Oui, Gally avait peut-être trouvé la réponse à tout ça. Et si ce garçon était le père ? Comme il venait de le dire, il avait été le seul à connaître son nom sans même avoir fait partie du Bloc. Mais pourquoi donc les Créateurs l'empêchaient de parler dans ce cas ? Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que les Blocards sachent qu'il était le père. Avait-il été envoyé dans le Bloc par erreur ? Un problème de plus s'ajouta à la longue liste de Milana. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Non, bordel, non ! **Cria-t-elle**

\- Si, Milana. C'est lui le père, j'en suis sûr. Vous avez un passé en commun.

\- C'est toi qui devient fou Gally. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Arrête.. de te... voiler la face ! Il n'a pas été envoyé ici pour rien et encore moins en sachant exactement comme tu.. t'appelles. **Il buvait plusieurs gorgées entre ses paroles, il allait finir ivre mort.**

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Milana, le visage terriblement froid. La brune n'avait jamais reçu un tel regard de sa part, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient encore ennemis. Elle sentit que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et elle essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher les larmes monter.

\- Tu.. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi.. **La voix de Milana commençait à se faire lourde et faible, le sanglot qu'elle tentait de retenir allait prendre le dessus.**

\- Bien sûr. Pour l'instant. Mais si tu retrouves la mémoire, tu me choisiras toujours ? Hein ? **Gally lui cracha presque ces mots à la figure.**

Milana savait que ses sentiments pour lui ne changeraient jamais, qu'importe ce qui allait arriver. Mais après que le maton ait prononcé ces mots, il avait affiché un regard.. détruit. Et cela suffit à la brune pour la briser en deux et elle ne réussit plus à retenir ses larmes. Une, puis deux, puis trois et enfin une dizaine. Elle voyait très bien que Gally était en train de lui échapper, tout ce qu'il disait c'était comme s'il la quittait plusieurs fois. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, ses épaules sursautaient tant elle peinait à se retenir. On lui imposait trop de choses, on lui reprochait trop de choses qui n'étaient en aucun cas de sa faute. Et maintenant même Gally se retournait contre elle, c'était beaucoup trop à encaisser pour sa petite personne. Le bâtisseur sembla se calmer, elle lui fit de la peine et il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne le ferait pas car il ne voulait plus approcher cette chose qui n'était pas la sienne. Malgré l'alcool, il réussit à se souvenir de quelque chose qui le tiqua aussitôt. Il afficha un regard dégoûté.

\- Et dire que tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour alors que tu étais déjà enceinte.. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne me laissais presque pas te toucher.

\- Mais comment voulais-tu que je t'annonce ça ? Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter moi-même, je me dégoute moi-même, pourquoi est-ce que je t'infligerais une telle chose ?

Il la regarda quelques instants, considérant ses paroles. Il secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de le tuer ? Du poison ou je ne sais pas..

\- Du poison ? Pour que je meurs aussi ? **Milana en resta bouche bée**

\- Laisse tomber, je réfléchis pas assez bien.. Mais Ben a dit qu'il te tuera. Et je te promets Milana, si cela arrive, je tuerai ce bébé.

Jusqu'à ce matin encore, elle souhaitait plus que tout que ce qui était en elle meurt. Mais le fait d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle dire une telle chose, cela ne résonnait pas pareil dans sa tête.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça..

\- Des bébés, les Blocards, si tu meurs je n'en aurai plus rien à faire. Je tuerai n'importe qui.

La brune ne trouvait même plus ses mots. Elle savait qu'il était violent, mais à ce point.. Cela ne pouvait être que les effets de l'alcool.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu es beaucoup trop bourré Gally, va te coucher.

Et sur ces mots elle le laissa en plan, à contre cœur. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait mise hors d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'en se réveillant il se souviendrait de tout ça. Qu'il sache qu'elle n'a jamais voulu de cet enfant et qu'il se rende compte des choses terribles qu'il avait dit.

Et une fois dans sa chambre, Milana se surpris à poser sa main sur son ventre d'une manière affective, pour la première fois.

 **ooOOoo**

Une longue et terrible semaine venait de passer. Et comme chaque matin, après avoir été réveillée par les tambourinements de Newt sur la porte de sa chambre, Milana se leva à bout de nerfs. Elle n'avait pas revu Gally depuis cette soirée autour du feu. C'est comme s'il avait disparu, personne ne savait où il était et il ne venait même plus travailler, lui qui adorait ça pourtant. Et malgré ça, Alby ne semblait pas s'inquiéter, ce qui énervait encore plus la brune. Aussi, dans deux semaines elle entamerait son cinquième mois de grossesse et de jour en jour elle avait de plus en plus peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

En s'habillant, elle se demanda comment elle arrivait encore à trouver la force de se lever chaque matin. Il n'y avait plus rien pour la motiver dehors, maintenant que Gally l'avait quittée.

Elle déboula hors de sa chambre en bousculant Newt, elle ne le considéra pas une seule seconde.

\- Eh, ça va ? **Newt fronça les sourcils**

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Milana ! Tu as un problème ?

Toujours rien, elle continuait d'avancer devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Le sarcleur se retint de ne pas s'énerver, il s'exprima alors d'une voix calme mais sévère.

\- Milana, tu vas me répondre oui ? Crois-moi que j'ai pas envie de te supporter comme ça toute la journée.

\- Ferme-la ! J'en ai marre t'as compris ? J'en ai marre que tu viennes me chercher chaque matin, je supporte plus ! Normalement c'est Gally qui faisait ça. Et maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu le remplaces, ce qui me prouve une nouvelle fois que nous deux c'est vraiment fini. **Elle avait hurlé si fort que Newt s'était stoppé, bouche ouverte, sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse en sortir.**

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune Blocarde mais elle essuya aussitôt, de rage. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et son regard transperçait celui de Newt. Elle n'y arrivait plus, c'était trop dur pour elle.

Le sarcleur s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, Mimi.. **Chuchota-t-il**

Il sut que lui donner un surnom l'adoucirait, et il eut raison. Elle émit un faible sourire malgré les nombreuses larmes qui baignaient dans ses yeux. Alors, elle laissa Newt la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne te laisse pas abattre, on est dans le Bloc. Dans un pur enfer. Si tu arrives à vivre ici, tu peux vivre n'importe quelle situation. Rien n'est encore fini.

Milana le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, légèrement apaisée par ses paroles. Mais alors qu'elle voulut lui répondre, elle fut interrompue.

\- Gally arrête, fais pas ça ! S'exclama un Blocard, depuis l'extérieur

Gally. Elle se dégagea aussitôt des bras de son ami et sortit en trombe. Newt la suivit. Il était bien là, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Et il était toujours aussi énervé, comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sauf que cette fois cela semblait être pire. Le bâtisseur se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire.. **Murmura Newt**

À peine Gally fut-il à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie qu'il hurla à plein poumons, si fort qu'il était très probable que tout le Bloc l'ait entendu.

\- Tu lui as fait quoi, hein ? Pauvre connard, c'est toi le salaud qui lui a fait ça. Elle est à moi, crois-moi que je vais te le faire comprendre et tu vas très vite retrouver la parole !

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 15. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

Quel est votre moment préféré ? Pas trop déçu(e)s j'espère ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte !

Bises :-)


End file.
